


Love Thy Enemy

by MegaKat



Category: Dragon Ball, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Chaos, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Mating Bond, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sleeping with the enemy, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, more smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKat/pseuds/MegaKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos has never been an easy opponent to fight, but the last several hundred years have been overly difficult ever since he acquired Turles for a host. And when he finally bests her in battle, things take a strange, unexpected turn for the both of them. Cosmos x Turles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's No Sex in Your Violence

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this started out as a PWP oneshot, but the plot squirrel in my head just would nto let it go and it became a story!

Gods damn it all the bowels of the seven hells, WHY did battle always do this to her!? Ok, fine. Not always. Just with **_him_** —that smug, arrogant, egotistical, **_evil_** motherfucker. And sexy. Better not forget sexy. But why did sexy have to come with the package of him being the biggest violent dick in the universe?

                And that evil prick now had her pinned to a wall, her hands held above her head at the wrists by just one of his large, calloused hands, his body pinning her tightly, his thigh pressing between her legs to keep her in place as he grinned down at her in triumph. And gods help her, the feeling of the warmth of his chest seeping into hers through her bodice was making her pulse race and her nipples stiffen in reaction. “Let me go,” she hissed up at him, intent on distracting the both of them—him from noticing her traitorous body’s reaction, and her from the way she wanted to lean up and taste the trickle of sweat rolling down from his bare collarbone.

                “Why, princess? Is this position making you uncomfortable?” He chuckled softly, tightening the grip on her wrists to make her wince and squirm.

                Cosmos didn’t squirm for too long, though; the moment she began to move, the friction against his thigh was sending little shots of sweet pleasure coursing through her, and she panted both from fear, the battle high, and pure lust when she stilled. “Yes,” she answered honestly. “It is quite uncomfortable.”

                “Good,” he purred. “It’s going to get a lot more uncomfortable in a minute… and I think I’ll let you choose just how, woman. You want a slow disembowelment? Or for me to cut off your arms and legs and let you bleed out that way?”

                “Turles… Chaos… whomever you are… you know just as well as I that if you kill me, you die as well. Neither of us can exist without the other.”

                The Saiyan caging her in with his half-naked body sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, of course. So… just how exactly do I trap you in the Cauldron? Something tells me it’s going to be complicated,” he grumbled. Frustrated by the fact that the being lurking within him and augmenting his powers couldn’t come up with an answer, Turles took it out on Cosmos by pushing against her tighter, shoving the air partially out of her lungs. “Now the question is, how do I torture it out of you without killing you?”

                Cosmos didn’t answer, she was too busy trying not to moan at the way his leg had slid up and her sex had ground down onto him.

                “What, woman? For once in your life, you don’t have some witty comeback or scathing remark to—what the fuck is that…” Turles sniffed long and hard, his nose up in the air, but when he didn’t smell that enticing aroma a second time and only caught whiffs of smoke and a dying planet, he dipped back in and sniffed her neck, his eyes going wide and his lips slowly spreading in a shit-eating grin. “Well, well, well… does the thought of your impending doom turn you on, princess? Or is it just _me_?”

                Sure, the adrenaline coursing through her veins had a lot to do with it, but the fact that he was so fucking gorgeous wasn’t helping matters. “No,” she ground out, “it has to do with—“ She was cut off by her own gasp of pleasure when he slowly, lazily rocked his leg up into her core. “ _That_ ,” she finished with a whimper.

                “Hm… I’m amazed I didn’t notice how damned warm you feel against my leg, Cosmos. Did that feel good?” Turles grinned when she turned the color of the fires raging in the distance and she looked away in embarrassment. _Come up with some way to trap her,_ he told Chaos. _I’ll keep her distracted and immobilized in the meantime._ And at least it would be an awfully pleasant distraction. “So, is this new for you, baby?” He breathed in her ear. “Or do I make you this hot every time we fight? Answer me honestly, now… you know that I can smell a lie as well as I can smell your arousal.”

                “No, I’m only turned on because you keep grinding into my crotch, you asshole!” Cosmos snapped up at him, struggling once more only to wind up whimpering at the heat pooling between her thighs.

                “Oh, no, by all means keep fighting me,” Turles chuckled. “I’d love to watch you get off on my thigh.” When she just stared up at him angrily, he bent his head in and nibbled at her ear. “I wasn’t joking, baby… I really would **_love_** to watch you come.”

                Cosmos tried to choke in a moan of desire when he coupled his words with a slow rocking of his leg, but it came out as a whine and she struggled instinctively again, only for him to continue the slow, carefully measured movements. “W—What are you—oh gods… Turles, please no… you’ve got to be joking, right? You’re not really going to—“

                She was cut off by a kiss, harsh and unyielding, a tongue dueling with her own and a hand cupping a breast through her fuku, and gods help her, she couldn’t stop herself from moaning into his mouth and rocking her own body into the movements of his thigh. Cosmos heard a tear then and felt the sensation of air ghosting over her heated skin just before a hot mouth descended on a nipple and began to suck, and she moaned loudly in response, moving harder against him, drawing closer to her climax.

                And when it happened, Turles was more stunned than she was, but he kept his unyielding thigh moving when she cried out loudly, his pants becoming soaked through from her juices, her voice softening to a whimper as he rode out her orgasm. The Saiyan groaned when he heard his name being whispered in his ear and he eased back enough to look down at her, keeping her hands pinned securely above her head.

                Not that he really needed to; the fight had utterly gone out of Sailor Cosmos’s eyes and she was gazing up at him in genuine awe, those gorgeous blue orbs hazy with pleasure, the pupils blown from her level of arousal. Turles let her stand on her own, withdrawing his thigh, holding her gaze as he pressed her tightly to the wall with his body and slowly ground his fully aroused cock up into her core.

                A responding grind decided him; they had no need for words, and that was all the answer he needed before he rent her fuku to shreds with his free hand and unfastened his fatigues. Turles lifted her then, keeping her hands pinned, and groaned loudly the moment he thrust into her in one swift movement, the feeling of her body welcoming him warmly nudging him close to an orgasm already. “So goddamn tight,” he breathed into her hair. He was ready to go for broke and fuck her stupid, but when he began to move he felt her stiffen in his arms and he stopped.

“What?” He asked irritably. Damn it, he hadn’t been with a woman in forever, and now she was going to protest!? After he’d gotten her off!? What the fuck!?

“Hurts,” she whimpered. “Y—you’re… too big like this.”

Watching her cheeks flush in embarrassment made stopping worth it—not to mention the compliment about his size—and Turles flashed her a smug grin before withdrawing and bending his mouth to her ear. “I’m going to release your hands,” he breathed, “but if you try anything…”

“I won’t,” she immediately replied, her face turning all the colors of the sunset. “I promise.” Cosmos refused to acknowledge the bit of disappoint she felt when his hand let her wrists go; it was difficult enough to admit that she wanted him and come to terms with the fact that they were very likely going to have sex… she damn sure wasn’t going to concede that she’d been turned on by being restrained.

Her blush faded a bit when he knelt, and she was genuinely confused when he began to nip and lick at her inner thighs, his face contorted with pleasure as he sniffed her core and gave her a single lick. “W—What are you… Turles, you… you don’t have to—“

His expression was a little exasperated when he looked up at her, his flinty eyes barely cracked open, just as glazed with desire as her own were. “Woman, you know better than anyone that I don’t do shit unless I very well fucking _want_ to,” he snorted. His lips twitched up in a little grin then and he gave her a single, slow lick, relishing the way her hips nudged themselves closer to his face and she let out a barely audible whimper. “Were you protesting because you think it’ll be so good that it’ll kill you?”

Cosmos rolled her eyes at his trolling and lightly flicked his ear with a fingertip. “Stop being an ass.”

Now that was the Cosmos he knew and lo—er… _not_ that word. Lusted. Yeah, _lusted_ was much more fitting than that stupid “L” word with all of its stupid associations of commitment and babies. “If I stop being an ass, will you suck my cock in exchange?” He asked hopefully, carefully tucking away his previous thought for better study as he ignored the way Chaos was raging inside of him suddenly, insisting that he kill the Queen of the Stars. _Hell no!_ He yelled at the dark entity inside of him. _I’m getting my dick wet, thank you very much! And I’m not into necrophilia, so you’ll just have to wait your fucking turn!_

“I’ll think about it,” she replied, her cheeks coloring once more.

Still subduing Chaos in his mind, Turles smirked up at her and pressed her tightly to the wall, lowering his mouth to her once more. “Think about it while I make you come… _again_ ,” he added with a cheeky grin.

Unable to believe that he truly enjoyed this sort of thing, but equally unable to deny the look of pure, unadulterated pleasure that had crept back onto his face, Cosmos could only hold still when he began to lap up her desire from her inner thighs, the texture of his tongue making her whimper and ache afresh. “Please… please don’t tease me,” she whispered.

Turles growled softly at that and pressed his tongue into her then, dragging it up against her clit before pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it. Her immediate response had him suddenly fighting down a strange, foreign urge to—he blinked and nearly stopped at that, shocked at the sound of a soft, stuttering purr erupting from his chest, but when he paused and she whined softly, wiggling her hips pleadingly, he continued to suck at her wetly.

_I THOUGHT YOU KILLED HIM OFF!?_ He raged at the darkness within him while his mouth continued to work. _WHAT THE FUCK, CHAOS!? THIS WAS PART OF OUR FUCKING DEAL AND YOU FUCKING FAILED AT KEEPING YOUR END OF THE BARGAIN!_

Apparently Chaos was just as surprised as Turles, because it only managed to reply with a tiny shrug before this new, unexpected, previously thought dead entity shoved it into a little cage in the back of Turles’s mind. _Stupid boy, **no** Saiyan can kill **his beast** , _it purred. _And once we’re done pleasuring our mate, I’m taking you deep into your mind for a sound thrashing._

_You’re too fucking weak to do shit,_ Turles countered, silencing the purr in his chest by forcing his recovered beast down with a mental shove. _I’ll finish what Chaos started when I’m done with the woman._

Completely oblivious to the war going on in Turles’s head, Cosmos was hooking a leg over his shoulder for better balance as she moaned softly with every little suck, her fingers lacing themselves in his hair, her body singing with pleasure as she approached the edge. “I’m going to come,” she gasped, her eyes locking with his when he looked up at her, his mouth sucking harder to send her crashing over the edge with a yell.

Turles relished the way she gripped his hair at that, her leg tightening around his shoulder when she bucked into him and yelled his name, and before she’d even come down from the high, he pushed his tail inside of her and began to thrust it slowly, stretching her for the main event so that he wouldn’t hurt her.

_You never considered the fact that I was still alive when you found yourself unable to commit rape?_ His beast asked with a dark chuckle. _Even now, with your worst enemy, you are utterly incapable of it; we both enjoy the way a woman looks when she’s being pleasured… especially this one. Gods, she is fucking beautiful, boy… but Cosmos aside, that should have been the dead giveaway that I was still hanging around._

_Shut up and let me enjoy this, damn it. It’s not every day that I turn my greatest enemy into a quivering pile of goo and make her beg me to fill her with my cock,_ Turles replied. _And I’ll tell you now, making her beg me to fuck her is a hell of a lot more satisfying than raping her._ His beast shut up while he licked and sucked at her clit some more and continued to prepare her with his tail, and when she suddenly tightened and moaned his name again, Turles couldn’t help but reflect that his beast was absolutely right.

Gods, she was beautiful to begin with, but when she was coming, she was fucking heart-stoppingly stunning.

He rode her through the climax with a series of firm sucks, then brought his tongue back down to her thighs to relish the taste of his handiwork. “ _Heu, sh_ … I want to fuck you so badly,” he groaned, his purr returning unbidden as he kept his tail moving inside of her so he could continue to enjoy the raw pleasure of feeling her squeezing it.

Panting for air, Cosmos could only nod her consent as she pulled at him with her hands. But once he was standing, she quickly used the strength of Jupiter to reverse their positions and pin him to the wall.

Turles went rigid in anger and suspicion immediately, but when she blushed and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him once, he blinked and simply waited to see what she was up to. He didn’t have to wait but a moment; her blush only grew brighter as she looked up at him through her silver lashes, and when she knelt, he understood. “ _Tapa’or heu_ … Sailor Cosmos wants to suck my cock?” He chuckled in disbelief.

“I don’t do anything I don’t want to do,” she replied shyly, demurely looking up at him through her lashes once more as she barely ran the tip of her tongue over the vein on the underside of him.

“Mmm… your first taste of evil… how is it?” Turles purred.

“Tastes like me,” she replied honestly before taking the head in her mouth and suckling it gently.

“Oh fuck that feels good, woman… and… and if it tastes like you… must taste…” Turles’s eyes rolled back a little as she went down on him the whole way and he felt the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. “… ** _wonderful_** ,” he finished with a groan of pleasure.

Even Chaos had to briefly reflect that thousands of years of living had perfected her cock-sucking skills, and Turles was drowning in bliss as she tightened her mouth around him, using just the right amount of teeth—gods, she was perfection!—as she withdrew halfway and sucked down to take him to the hilt. “Woman… hate to admit it, but—“ The feeling of her nails lightly dragging over his scrotum cut him off and had his head falling back as he panted for air, then she withdrew again and suckled some more on just the head.           

“Good?” She whispered as she removed her mouth and slid her tongue back down the shaft.

He only replied when he felt her warm mouth caress the line of sensitive flesh between his testicles, but was barely able to form the words when she took one of them in her mouth and sucked wetly on it. “ _Gods_ , woman,” Turles choked out, his eyes locking with those wide, innocent-looking blues when he looked back down, only for him to feel a tiny tugging in his chest. _Fuck… worry about it later… can’t think when she’s sucking on my balls,_ he mentally groaned. That mental groan was heard aloud when she smoothly sucked her way over to the neglected testicle and she slurped it into her mouth with a beautiful little hum of pleasure, indicating that she was enjoying what she was doing to him.

Probably not as much as he was enjoying it, but all the same…

“Get up here,” he rasped as her tongue began to dance artfully over that sensitive line of flesh once more, then caressed each tight, wrinkled globe slowly. “Gods, Cosmos… want to fuck you so badly right now…”

“Usagi,” she whispered up at him, smiling against his tender skin when he locked eyes with her questioningly. “Don’t call me Cosmos, while we…” She blushed at that and avoided saying anything more by slipping her lips around the tip of his weeping cock, her tongue dragging its way over the fluid coming out of him before she took almost all of him into her throat, her eyes still locked with his as she did so.

“Usa,” he breathed, his fingers sliding from her arms to both of the streamers coming out of those ridiculous-looking heart-shaped buns.

                Cosmos gave a quiet moan at the sound of her real name being uttered with such desire, and when he grabbed her hair she withdrew, wrapping her hand around his thickness and stroking him slowly. “Do you want my hair down…?” She asked shyly.

                “Fucking hell, woman… fantasized about that,” he admitted hoarsely, fighting the urge to grip the back of her head and thrust his cock back into her mouth. “Damn it, your hand isn’t nearly as good as your mouth, Usa, don’t tease me.”

                Guessing that he really enjoyed the quiet, demure, innocent-looking thing, Cosmos looked up at him shyly and smiled, but the lust burning in his eyes had her blushing for real and looking away.

                “No,” he grunted, grasping her chin lightly to make her look back up at him, his left hand grasping his cock and rubbing the head against her lips. The picture it made had him ready to explode right there on her face, and as tempting as it was to go bukakke all over his greatest enemy, he didn’t think she’d be too thrilled about it. “Much better… now let that hair down.”

                Cosmos pulled back at that, but when he growled a bit and tried to bring her mouth back to his rigid organ, she gave him a little smile and held up a hand before reaching up to one of her buns and quickly tugging all of the pins out of it. She licked her lips in anticipation when he groaned at the sight and immediately gripped the silver silk, running his fingers through it, and she just as quickly freed the rest of her hair, letting it cascade into the rubble around them.

                Before he could voice his approval at the glorious sight and at how fucking arousing it was to be able to fist his hands in her hair, she took him back in her mouth and he could only growl and purr with pleasure, rolling his hips upwards to bump the head of him against the back of her throat. “Don’t stop, Usa… feels so fucking good…” Cosmos was sucking again, only this time she was doing so with him buried to the hilt, her throat flexing around the head as she swallowed. Shit, did she even have a gag reflex!? That felt fucking insane! “Soooo fucking _gooood_ ,” he moaned loudly. “Usa… Usa, I’m going to— ** _Usa_** …” Turles couldn’t believe he was actually giving her a courtesy tap—damn it, she was his enemy, he should have just blown his load without caring whether it’d upset her!—but he untangled his hand from her hair to do just that, only to feel her hands slide from his hips to cup and massage his rigid balls delicately.

                _Well, she can’t say I didn’t warn her._

“Coming,” he gasped out in one last attempt to warn her before his tail and cock both stiffened in reaction and he yelled her name. “Usa! Gods!” He didn’t know how he managed to keep his hips still as white-hot lightning raced through him, and it was only intensified by her moan vibrating his cock as she began to bob her head up and down on him to ride out his climax, her throat flexing around the head as she swallowed, her hands still massaging his balls delightfully.

                When she slowed down and began to simply suck and lick, cleaning him off, Turles sagged a little and locked eyes with her once more, the blue orbs glittering up at him with pleasure. “Can’t believe you actually fucking swallow,” he rasped hoarsely. “Hot fucking damn, Usa.”

                “Ladies don’t spit,” she giggled, her face coloring brightly when he laughed down at her, blushing not at the genuine laugh itself, but at what that throaty, deep, rolling, masculine sound was doing to her. _Gods, his laugh alone could make me wet._

                Giving his head one more suck, Cosmos banished that thought and how the whole situation was making her feel soft towards him, since thinking too much about it would make her back out of what was about to happen. And while running away now would probably be the best idea, the thought of feeling him inside of her again—thrusting this time and not just holding still—was just too arousing to ignore. _Yeah, I’m definitely going to do this._

                Seeing the look on her face, Turles drug her up to him and trapped her with his arms before reversing their positions and pressing against her tightly. “Changing your mind, baby?” He breathed in her ear. “Don’t think for a minute that I’m passing up on fucking you just because you gave me the most stellar blowjob in the universe.”

                “I could do it again,” she offered, feeling shy suddenly.

                “In exchange? Heh… I think not, woman.” Turles began nipping at licking at her throat then, one of his hands sliding down over her ass to stroke her clit from behind, and he nearly stopped when he felt the darkness within him rising up once more. But his beast unexpectedly broke free as well, and Turles was surprised to feel gratitude welling up in him towards his primal side… the side of him that he thought Chaos had assassinated for him centuries ago. Well, apparently his beast had its uses where Cosmos was concerned; he didn’t want her dead yet, and that was what Chaos had been about to attempt, a little hostile takeover of his body so that he could easily kill the goddess in his arms while she was weakened by desire and distracted.

                “I felt that,” she whispered, freezing in his arms. “Maybe it’d be better if I just—“

                “No,” he half-purred, half-growled before capturing her lower lip between his teeth and sucking on it, his tail pressing into her once more as he continued to massage her clit. He released her lip after a few slow sucks, purring with delight at the sound of her moaning his name, and he couldn’t help but smile smugly at the way she was utterly melting into him, her pupils totally blown with her desire for him. The sight of her had his cock stiffening once more, and Turles slowly removed his tail and his fingers, sticking the latter in his mouth to such on them and enjoy the taste of her juices.

                Feeling him nudging the thick head against her slit, Cosmos whimpered with need, her legs hooking around his waist when he lifted her, even as her voice protested weakly, “but Chaos might—“

                “He wouldn’t dare,” Turles whispered hotly. “My beast has him handled while I’m enjoying you.” Bending his mouth to her ear, he sucked on the flesh of her neck, just below the lobe, leaving a mark there for her to find later, knowing that seeing it in a mirror would make her face all red as she remembered him filling her at that very moment. “And while you’re enjoying me, yes?” He added as he pushed into her the rest of the way, savoring her low moan of pleasure.

                “Yes,” she managed, sounding just as hoarse and out of breath as he had when she’d been swallowing his seed. Cosmos was about to say something else about how Chaos could go fuck himself while Turles was fucking her, but the man in question moved before she could, his mouth sucking delightfully at her pulse as she cried out softly with every steady thrust into her. “So good,” she managed deliriously.

                “Not hurting you this time?” He purred, not caring enough about his stupid beast to keep it from doing so—at least not while he was surrounded by all that tight, hot, wet pussy.

                “No—feels… amazing… gods don’t stop Turles you feel so good inside of me!” she babbled out as she began to tighten, her nails digging sharply into the middle of his back. Cosmos yelled then, he was fucking into her harder, faster, shoving her so hard right over the edge that she felt like she was flying, her vision totally white as she closed her eyes in ecstasy and the pleasure exploded through every damned cell in her body.

                Turles grinned when he stopped once he’d ridden out her orgasm, but he silenced her with a single kiss as he withdrew from her body, and before she could yell at him for doing so, he set her down and spun her so that she was facing the wall, wrapping an arm around her middle as he thrust back into her hard. “Fuck yes!” He grunted into her hair as he began to pound into her from behind, basking in the tightness of the new angle, how downright fucking sopping wet she was, how her hips were eagerly bucking back into his for more and her beautiful, pure voice was rising up to the heavens, praising his name.

                “Don’t stop!” She shouted, her little hand gripping his forearm, her nails drawing blood as his mouth bent to her shoulder and bit down on it hard enough to bruise, the action sending a very unexpected tsunami of pleasure running through her, shoving her over the edge into oblivion yet again.

                Turles’s beast roared in triumph as he confirmed the pull by biting her; even if it hadn’t been hard enough to break the skin, she’d reacted to it positively, and wanted to take her even harder, he pushed some of his ki into her to toughen her up before pounding into her with his Saiyan strength unchecked.

                Cosmos was moaning wantonly and coming yet again, meeting his thrusts forcefully when she heard a crack and they both suddenly went down on top of the wall she’d been pressed against, her arm flying up to needlessly protect her face. Turles’s was already there, and she felt him hanging onto her tightly, his cock still buried in her dripping sex, his purr taking on a reassuring tone as he carefully lowered her onto what was now a concrete slab instead of a wall. “Thanks,” she giggled, unable to keep herself from laughing at how he’d quite literally just fucked her into and **_through_** a wall.

                “Welcome,” he replied, but not without a chuckle of his own. “Damned cockblocking wall… the race on this planet sure didn’t make them like we did on Vegeta-sai,” he commented dryly, running his lips down the little bumps of her spine as far as he could reach and then back up while he positioned her on her knees. “You ok?”

                Responding by wiggling her hips back into him and lifting her tail enticingly, she followed up with a soft moan when he gave her a single test thrust. “What do you think?” She breathed.

                “I think your sweet little pussy was enjoying that Saiyan pounding,” Turles purred. “Was it, Usa? Did you like it when I fucked you as hard as I could?”

                “I loved it,” she purred back, gasping when his teeth scraped over the bruise on her shoulder. “Could you, um…” Cosmos blushed to the tops of her breasts as she looked back to see him gazing at her with an animalistic, feral light in his dark eyes, his hands roaming her possessively, part of his thick cock in view as he rested inside of her. “…fuck me harder?” She asked, her voice a little choked.

                “Tell me if I hurt you,” he growled in reply before powering up just a little and thrusting into her hard and deep, his balls tapping against her repeatedly as he set up a fast, eager pace that had both of them yelling with pleasure.

                Uncaring about the way her palms and knees were scraping against the merciless concrete, Cosmos was handling the forceful thrusting just fine until she felt a pinch deep inside of her just as she came, her shout a mixture of both pleasure and pain, her teeth clenching in her mouth just as her body locked around his cock.

                Turles immediately sensed the change in her posture, and while Chaos was happily crowing about hurting her, the Saiyan and his beast were troubled and stopped, ignoring the lurking evil inside of them. “You good?”

                Not wanting to be a sissy, Cosmos drew a shaky breath when he moved again and blocked out the pinching sensation. “Yeah,” she whispered, her hands trembling. “I’m ok.” But when he began to move at that hard, rough pace again, she whimpered at the pain and tensed beneath him.

                Turles stopped at that and withdrew to find a single streak of pink along his member and groaned. “Damn it, woman. Hang on.”

                “No, it’s ok!” She said quickly when his warmth vanished, blushing as she turned to find him wiping himself off with his discarded pants a few feet away. “You… Turles, you don’t have to stop,” she whispered. “It’d... it would be unfair for me to ask that of you.”

                The way she was still in position for him to continue fucking her from behind wasn’t helping the urge to keep taking her, but Turles and his beast both falcon punched Chaos when it cackled happily at the sight of the streak of blood on her sex and he shook his head. “Don’t know much about how women work, but I think I might’ve hit your cervix too hard,” he informed her. “I’m not done, though, the blood doesn’t bother me. I just didn’t want you to be in pain.”

                “Oh…” Her face turned the color of the sunset as he seemed to regard her _warmly_ , his lips twitching up in the tiniest of smiles. “How, um… do you want me, then?”

                “Screaming,” he chuckled as he returned to the concrete slab, reflecting that it was much too hard for the back of her head to lie on. “Come on, woman, I’m not done fucking you yet!” He declared loudly, grinning as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder like she was some sort of carnal prize.

                Cosmos could only let out a single yelp in surprise as she squirmed and pounded once on his back, but when he didn’t carry her far and tipped her onto her back gently rather than dumping her like a sack of potatoes, she only punched him once in the arm for such treatment—and lightly, at that. “I’m not a bag of cabbages, damn it.”

                “No, you’re not,” he purred, pressing her down into the patch of grass he’d found in the shade of the Tree of Might. He rose up a bit then and plucked a single fruit, biting into it before pressing his mouth to hers, knowing that the fruit would likely heal her up, even if only a little.

                _Feeding your mate?_ His beast purred in approval when Turles only rolled his eyes a bit and moved his lips to her throat while she chewed and swallowed the offering, and he set the bitten fruit to the side so he could eat the rest of it later.

                Another Hulk Punch went out to Chaos when it bitched about the way Turles was entering the goddess of the stars slowly, flexing his hips gently as he filled her, and with that last blow to the evil entity, it fell petulantly silent, pouting in a far corner of the Saiyan’s mind. “Yes?” He whispered against her shoulder despite the way she let out a sweet little coo of delight, her hips lifting slightly to meet his.

                “So good like this,” she sighed, her fingers threading through his hair to tug his lips back to her own, her tongue immediately slipping between his parted lips to dance with his as lightly as he was moving inside of her. “I like this even more than the fucking,” she admitted shyly once her mouth was roaming his muscular throat.

                His beast was in control again and answered instead of Turles, his purr rolling steady and strong in his chest, vibrating inside of her as he kept his thrusts slow and careful. “Good,” he breathed in her ear. “I like feeling your pleasure, Usagi. _Rad’ir v’nu, r’sha m’yo_.”

                _Don’t call her that,_ Turles rumbled in annoyance, too caught up in the way she felt as her hands roamed every rippled and dip of muscle in his chest and back, her fingertips light, the pleasure of it sweeter than anything he’d felt in his life. “Come for me,” he whispered aloud, not letting on outwardly how irritated he was with his beast for uttering such an emotionally charged word.

Especially to his greatest, enemy, damn it. He was not going to mate her, pull or no pull. He’d kill his fucking beast after this, and then there wouldn’t be a pull anymore and Turles wouldn’t have to worry about falling in love with the woman he’d sworn to kill hundreds of years ago. But for now, while his beast was still in the land of the living…

Cosmos was moaning softly, her hips moving against him harder, and when he wouldn’t take the hint she whimpered desperately and tried to pull his lower body into hers at the pace she wanted. “Please,” she whined, “please, Turles…”

“I thought you liked this better than the fucking?” He inquired absently before taking a hard, pink nipple into his mouth to suckle.

“Need you… need you to take me harder,” she replied shakily. “So close to coming again, please…”

Releasing her nipple to look up at her, Turles was enchanted by her flushed skin and the haze of desire for him clouding those perfect blue eyes, and while he didn’t want to deny her what she wanted… “No, Usa, I don’t want to hurt you again,” he whispered, sliding a hand between them again to toy with her clit as he raised up and kissed her, keeping the motions of his mouth and hips slow and gentle, savoring the way she was clinging to him like a lifeline and moaning sweetly into his mouth.

He gave a low groan of bliss when he felt her tighten around him and buck in his arms, the kiss becoming hot and ravenous as she came and her hands began to pet and squeeze his tail, and when he felt the resulting jolts of pleasure from the attention, it shoved him right to the edge and he broke the kiss, panting as he fought for control. “Usa… gonna come if you do that again,” he warned her, his voice low and husky from his imminent orgasm. “Tail’s sensitive.”

“Is it?” She asked, her tone sultry as her satisfied eyes gazed up at him and she trailed a single nail from the section of tail she’d been gripping down to the base. “Maybe I want you to come,” she added softly.

“Then come with me,” Turles replied, resuming the motions of his hand as he bent down to catch her lower lip between his teeth and suck, his other arm securely lifting her hips so that every inch of their sweaty, overheated bodies were pressing intimately to each other.

Not wanting to disobey when he’d given her such unbelievably exquisite pleasure, Cosmos complied and moaned and whimpered and sighed into the kiss, reeling at the gentle intimacy between mortal enemies as he never once stopped loving her slowly, his hips rolling gently, his movements carefully checked but no less passionate as they had been when he’d been fucking her from behind. _Gods… don’t want this to ever end,_ she admitted reluctantly.

 But before she could voice that thought aloud and ruin everything, she was shattering around him in her strongest climax yet, her hand squeezing the base of his tail to take him with her, her heart soaring along with her body as she cried out in rapture and felt him stiffening inside of her and spilling into her wetly.

His muffled roar of completion would have been deafening had he not been kissing her with every ounce of hunger he felt for her, and Turles saw stars behind his eyes when he nearly blanked out from the downright overwhelming onslaught of pleasure running through him, his tail stiffening along with his cock as she continued to stroke and squeeze the thick, furry appendage.

Cosmos finally stopped it though, sensing that it was overloading his brain with happy juice, and she giggled when he sagged into her with a groan the moment she released his tail, her own silver-haloed head thumping onto the soft, dead grass beneath them, her eyes slipping shut joyfully. “You good?”

“Mmm.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Whatever,” he mumbled into her shoulder.

“Heh… a Saiyan yes, then,” she whispered sleepily, enjoying the way he was still purring contentedly, his heartbeat slowing to match hers, the thumping so strong she could feel it where his softening cock was still buried.

Long minutes passed as they just rested there in the aftermath, and while Cosmos didn’t want to spoil the nice, companionable silence, she knew that she had to ask the question niggling at the back of her brain. “Should I go?” She breathed.

Turles sighed; the silence and his quiet reflection and enjoyment of holding a woman had lasted well over thirty minutes, but he’d known since she’d fallen silent that it couldn’t last—not when they were both sworn to destroy each other. “Do you want to?” He whispered just as softly as she had, afraid that speaking too loudly might bring Chaos back to the surface to start their battle afresh.

“Do I need to?” She rephrased, daring to lock her crystal blue eyes with his, almost hoping to see some sort of treachery there so she would no longer feel so soft and welcoming towards him. The way she was feeling was dangerous and she knew it; the next time they met, she knew that she stood a chance of faltering, of hesitating to do her duty because he’d shown her what he’d been like before he’d sold his soul to Chaos.

Turles closed his eyes after holding her tender gaze for a long moment, suddenly feeling unworthy of staring into such a pure, perfect soul. “Yeah,” he sighed. It would be for the best if she just went, he knew that and so did his beast.

But before she could completely slide out of his arms to teleport, Turles sat up on his elbow and pulled her back to him to kiss her once, keeping it sweet, slow and mostly chaste. “Kill ya next time,” he breathed over her lips as his hands released her.

“Yeah,” she sighed, unable to even muster a chuckle despite his attempt at levity. “Next time.”

And then she was gone.

“Next time,” Turles sighed. “Let’s hope there’s not one.”


	2. No Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sensing that Turles is in pain, Cosmos goes against her better judgment and decides to check on him. Smut ensues.

Cosmos blinked her eyes open in confusion as she felt Chaos briefly flicker onto her mental radar, only for it to disappear just as quickly, but that flicker was all she needed to home in on its location and pinpoint Turles.

                She was surprised to sense that his body was at rest, and when she looked closer at him in her head, she found him sleeping. But something was definitely going on with him—his brain was firing off signals left and right, far too fast, his mind too active for it to simply be a dream. “Is he in trouble?” She mumbled aloud, a passing comet the only thing around to hear her. “And if he is… why do I care?”

                So focused on him now that she could actually feel his inner turmoil—was he in pain?—Cosmos frowned and decided not to overthink her decision to check on him as she waved her staff and teleported. She found him asleep in a double bed, and blinked at the sight of such a normal, undestroyed room.

 Undestroyed and normal were certainly two words she’d never associated with Chaos’s latest host, and she looked out a window to find the small planet completely untouched, no other houses to be seen in the light of two tiny half-moons. _Guess this is his evil lair?_ She wondered silently. _Well, I suppose that even Chaos has to have a place to rest his evil head on occasion._

She was broken from her thoughts when Turles suddenly mumbled something in his native language and rolled onto his back from his side, his face screwed up, clearly troubled. The word had sounded almost like ‘money’ to her ears. Then he made a pained expression and let out a little sound of discomfort, and Cosmos moved to his side, instinctively cupping his face in her hand and filling him with her healing light.

                He barked out sharply at that and snatched her hand out of the air, panting in anger, surprise and pain, his eyes furious when they cracked open to see just what had burned him from the inside out. “YOU!” He shouted as he pulled at her arm and yanked her down into the bed, rolling and pinning her beneath him in one swift movement. “Thought you’d attack me in my sleep!?”

                Too surprised by his reaction to respond, Cosmos just stared up at him owlishly, shocked by his fury. But he was clearly waiting for an answer, and she licked her suddenly dry lips and swallowed. “You were having a nightmare,” she whispered.

                “No shit!” He snapped down at her. “And then you came to make it worse and burn me with that stupid light of yours! Godsdamnit, this is my _home_ , too, and you’re going to make me fucking destroy you in it,” he added with a mutter. “You know how long it takes to get blood out of carpet?”

                Cosmos blinked, her brain stuttering on the fact that she’d burned him, and then she blushed in pure embarrassment. Of **_course_** she’d burned him. Duh. He was Chaos’s host! Her light would _hurt_ him, not help him! “Oh gods… Turles, I’m _so_ sorry,” she found herself saying, her voice full of pure remorse. “I felt your pain and… I thought… I didn’t _think_ before I… fuck. I’m so sorry,” she repeated. “Are… are you alright?”

                The fury in his eyes abated at that and he studied her for what felt like forever—her blush, the shy way she was glancing up at him and then looking away, her lips pursing nervously… _She said she sensed my pain… she was trying to help me, not hurt me._ How she had sensed the fact that his beast was taking him behind the woodshed in retaliation for trying to kill it was beyond him, but she had… and then her first instinct had been to make him feel better.

                “This was stupid,” she suddenly whispered, going limp beneath him, pointedly looking as far from him as possible to keep from seeing Chaos’s blackness staring back at her smugly, telling her that he’d won.

                Gods… were those tears forming in her eyes…? Over him…? _I’m losing my thrice godsdamned mind._ “You came because I was in pain.”

                “Yes,” she replied, her voice barely above a whisper as her blue eyes dared to glance back up at him brief to confirm that he was Turles and not Chaos… before she noticed the way the blankets had fallen back to expose him. Damn it, no man should have been allowed to look that good! Naked or otherwise! Resisting the urge to pull him down to her with her legs, Cosmos blushed when she realized that he was watching her look him over, and she quickly fixed her eyes to the side on a blank wall.

                Turles chuckled at that, but the scent of her arousal was anything but funny—his beast was rising up in response, telling him to take her, and he simply couldn’t think of a reasonable argument to say no. Hell, they were already halfway there since he was naked and she was apparently willing.

“ _Tapa’or heu_ ,” he whispered as he surrendered to her scent and his beast, lowering his mouth to hers, his calloused hands releasing her wrists to slide down her arms, her sides, coming to rest at her hips to lift her so he could wrap an arm about her and grind his swelling cock against her core.

                That kiss broke the nervous spell she’d been under, and Cosmos sighed into it, all of her worry and trepidation melting like snow beneath the sun. Her long fingers instantly tangled in his hair, one of her hands sliding down to his tail to stroke it, her tongue flicking out against his lips to deepen the kiss as she rocked her lower body up in response to the question he was asking her with his grinding.

                It was an easy question to answer. Yes, she definitely wanted him, had dreamed about him in the void of space, had fantasized about what it would feel like to have his hands and mouth all over her again. And strangely enough, she noted that Chaos was nowhere to be felt this time—she felt only Turles and some sort of strange, primal entity within him as the hand gently squeezing a breast began to tug at the hem of her fuku. “Hang on,” she breathed between kisses, concentrating for a moment when he stopped and looked down at her, his brow lifted in a silent question.

                Another moment and her fuku disappeared, leaving her completely naked and her hair down—just as he liked it, Turles noted with a major swell of arousal—the insignia on her forehead shifting to that of an upturned crescent. “My first body,” she replied softly when he grunted in surprise.

                As he wondered if she was implying trust by bumping herself down to a lesser incarnation, he saw her shiver and he realized that it was rather chilly in the room, and before he could stop himself he tugged the blanket up around both of them. Her tiny smile made Turles inwardly sigh as he wondered if she thought him some sort of romantic sap, but that thought didn’t make it to his mouth when her expression softened shyly and she blushed as he felt her legs drawing up around his hips. “Didn’t get enough the first time?” He breathed in her ear before nibbling on it and pressing his entry.

                “Don’t spoil this by being an ass,” she answered breathlessly, her blue eyes fluttering shut as he pushed forward and began to stretch her deliciously.

                Heh, apparently her personality didn’t change with her body. “I thought you liked me as an asshole,” he chuckled. He heard her draw breath to retort but instead of commenting she flinched, and Turles stopped filling her, only a little over halfway inside of her. “Hurts?”

                “Sorry,” she sighed. When he moved to withdraw, his intention to bury his tongue inside of her clear by the way he was licking his lips, Serenity shook her head and used her strong thighs to keep him from moving. “Just kiss me,” she whispered, her cheeks coloring slightly at the unspoken admission of liking the way he was pressing against her in a lover’s embrace.

                “Does kissing me get you wet, princess?”

                When she nodded shyly, he smirked as he lowered his mouth to hers, the arm around her waist sliding back out so he could explore her with both hands, his tongue quickly seeking hers and coaxing a little moan from her throat. And damn it, he couldn’t stop himself from purring as he felt her wetness beginning to coat what little of him was inside of her. Turles tried to move then, but when she flinched slightly—but not as much as before—he stopped once more, his purr becoming a growl as one of her hands encircled his tail and squeezed it lightly.

                “Don’t do that yet,” he warned her, breaking away to trail his lips down her throat. “Wait until I’m fucking you, Usa, or I’ll wind up hurting you.”

                She almost admitted that she didn’t want him to fuck her, that she wanted that slow, gentle sex that he’d given her the last time towards the end, but she was too embarrassed to admit it and could only nod as she let her own mouth find his pulse and caress the length of it with the tip of her tongue. When his purr intensified so much from that that she felt the vibration inside of her, Serenity moaned softly and couldn’t stop herself from moving her hips, her teeth nibbling at the muscle at the base of his neck, her hands gripping his back, another moan leaving her mouth when she felt his lips close over a nipple and suck. “The purring… it…”

                Relishing the way her desire was soaking him, Turles purred harder and slipped a hand between them to play with her clit as he continued to suck, and when she began to flex around him and her moans became little helpless whimpers, he slid further into her. When he didn’t hear a protest and she even arched her hips and pulled him closer, Turles pushed into her the rest of the way with a groan, capturing her other nipple between his teeth and sucking down on it. He didn’t move, though, he only continued to suck and lick and nibble as his fingers pinched her slick pearl lightly and began to massage it, coaxing his name from her mouth, making her clutch at him tightly. “Come for me, baby,” he groaned into the underside of her breast. 

                Her only response was a soft keening sound that grew louder as he felt her quivering around his cock, then tightening at the peak of her cry of pleasure, and Turles moved his fingers harder in response as he withdrew a couple inches and began to thrust into her shallowly, keeping the motions gentle so as not to accidentally hurt her and spoil her climax.

                Turles was surprised at the way his beast took over the very moment she came, how it was keeping him very aware of how good she felt as she tightened, making him gasp with pleasure, reminding him how delicate she likely was in this form so as to keep him from fucking into her hard like he had when she’d been Cosmos. _You had your greatest satisfaction with her towards the end last time,_ his beast prompted, _as did I. Give me that again and I’ll stop giving you nightmares._

 _I liked it too,_ Turles replied with an annoyed grunt, keeping the motions of his hips slow and smooth as he withdrew his hand from between them and slid his arm around her once more to lift her hips snugly to his. _You don’t have to fucking bribe me._

The beast was about to reply, but the moon queen wrapped around him clutched at his back then and moaned, her sex flexing around him in a way that made all thoughts fly from him and Turles’s head. “ _Rad’ir v’nu, r’sha_ ,” he breathed in her ear.

                “ _Turles_ …”

                _Don’t call her that!_ Turles protested weakly, groaning at how thick her voice was with emotion when she’d said his name, his eyes slipping shut in utter bliss as he kissed her passionately, his free hand slipping into her hair to tangle itself in the silver tresses, his hips still rolling against hers gently as he began to withdraw all the way and thrust back into her.

                His beast didn’t reply until after she’d come again, her moan echoing inside Turles’s mouth as her body gripped his pulsing length, making him rest inside of her for a moment before resuming his slow, deep thrusting. _She’s our mate and you know it, boy._ The beast broke the kiss then, and when she gave him a little whimper of protest, he purred for her in delight and nipped at her lower lip. “Can I come inside of you?” He panted. “I’d meant to ask the last time…”

                Serenity nodded quickly and moaned when he rewarded her by kissing her again, his tongue sliding gracefully over her own in the same manner that he was moving inside of her, taking her up for yet another heavenly orgasm. And she wanted desperately for him to come with her, too, to give him the same level of pleasure that he’d bestowed upon her, even if part of her didn’t want him to finish yet, didn’t want him to ever stop making love to her.

                This was the closest she’d come to feeling anything in centuries besides their last encounter, and of all the emotions she could have been feeling, she felt something dangerously close to love in her heart as he broke the kiss to groan her mortal name and kiss her shoulder tenderly. “Turles… you feel so good inside of me,” she breathed into his throat.

                Sensing the barest hint of sadness in her voice, Turles’s beast stopped and locked eyes with her, and Turles felt the pull as expected but was so taken by the way she was gazing up at him with her heart in her eyes that he couldn’t speak. His beast did though, and Turles didn’t bother to stop his primal side when it spoke for him. Not that he would have though… he actually agreed with what it had to say. “I can hold out for you if you don’t want this to end yet,” he offered, his voice gentle and understanding.

                Blushing to her toes at how correctly he’d guessed at her thoughts, Serenity nodded, but not before wondering what else he’d guessed at. _Did he know she was…_ She mentally gulped at the thought. _…falling? Oh gods, did Chaos know?_

Knowing damned well what she was thinking by her facial expressions, Turles’s beast just smirked and bit down lightly on the creamy swell of her shoulder as he began to move again, drawing a long sigh of ecstasy from her. “He knows,” the beast whispered, “but the boy and I… we won’t let you come to harm,” it assured her before Turles wrested control from it angrily and kissed her to keep both Serenity and his _kio_ from uttering another damned, sappy, romantic word. _You’re making me look soft, you bag of dicks!_

_I’m making you look attainable to a woman that is clearly hesitant to speak her heart with us! If we do it, then she might as well and we can speed up the whole marking process!_

Serenity’s voice in his ear made Turles bite back a pithy retort towards his beast, and he was annoyed that he hadn’t heard her over his primal side’s jabbering. “He won’t shut up,” he grunted as he felt her flex around him slightly. “Couldn’t hear you, Usa.”

                Her voice shaky and soft, she ran a light series of kisses up his jawline before she could reply. “I want to feel you coming, Turles,” she repeated as her eyes slipped shut, her lashes whispering against his throat, her fingertips doing the same down his spine, delicately tracing every ridge of bone. “You don’t have to withhold your pleasure for me… won’t ask that of you…”

                Turles was simply floored by the selfless offer and contemplated that for a moment before grinning like a hormonal teenager against her neck. He’d take his pleasure, sure, but something told him he wouldn’t have a problem getting it back up within a couple of minutes. After all, she’d sucked him off last time and he’d been ready in a matter of minutes for her again, hadn’t he? “Come with me then, princess,” he purred seductively.

                More than willing to comply—even if she was slightly saddened by the prospect of having to end such a sweet encounter so soon—Serenity whimpered when he dared to roll his hips against hers a little harder, making her instantly cry out with pleasure. He was hitting that spot that set off sparks behind her eyes again, his purr vibrating strongly so that when he hiked her hips a little higher his groin was colliding with her clit as well, adding exponentially to the pleasure.

                Turles couldn’t stop the wash of awe that overcame him just as he felt her tighten and he looked up to behold the sight, the sounds of his own pleasure mingling with hers just as her head rolled back and she moaned his name deliriously.

                “Turles… _Turles_!”

                Her voice, so heavy with emotion, was what set him off hard and he replied in kind as his grip tighten on her hip and in her hair, his movements becoming erratic and jerky the moment he erupted inside of her. “ _Usagi_ …” Turles’s eyes rolled back when he suddenly felt pressure on the base of his tail as well, heightening the climax, ripping another loud groan of her name from his lips, and his beast unexpectedly took control then, clamping down on her shoulder just hard enough to bruise as he’d done last time.

                “ _R’sha m’yo_ ,” it purred as he slumped on top of her.

                “Don’t call her that,” Turles muttered for a third time, only aloud.

                “Hm?” Serenity chimed softly, too satisfied and relaxed to even open her eyes.

                “My stupid beast,” he replied simply as he drug the covers back over them from where they’d fallen to the side. “My inner Saiyan. He thinks he can talk out of turn just because I tried to have him killed. Dumbass.” Thoughts of getting it back up were thwarted then by his beast’s insistence about marking the woman beneath him, and Turles felt himself descending into a surly mood, only to go stiff from head to toe when he felt a familiar presence well up to batter at his mental walls. “ ** _Go_** ,” he growled into Serenity’s shoulder. “ ** _Now_**.”

                He didn’t have to tell her twice; Serenity could feel Chaos bubbling to the surface as well, but a swell of worry stopped her despite her instincts screaming at her to either get the hell of Dodge or to put up a fight. But maybe she could—“Trust me!” She whispered urgently, followed by a quick, contrite, “forgive me!” As she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and filled him with her light to battle the darkness from within.

                The indignant roar of pain and betrayal was something Serenity fully expected from Turles, but when that was all that came from him—no attack, no nothing, not even a punch to the teeth—she felt tears spilling down her face and clung to him for dear life, whispering “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” over and over again during the span of ten seconds that her powers were being used.

                He was barely hanging onto life when he felt her light brighten inside of him, and he could hear Chaos roaring as loudly as he was in agony, as he and his beast clutched tightly to a metaphorical rope that was the only thing keeping them from sliding back into darkness. Gods, it hurt! It hurt so much! How could such a tiny slip of a woman bring so much fucking pain and suffering to a hard, merciless Saiyan warrior!?

To Turles, it felt like a century, a millennia, an eternity before she released him, and he let out a very un-Saiyan-like whimper the moment her light went out and sagged heavily on top of her, a voice in the back of his mind musing that he was even still inside of the moon goddess… though limp as a noodle, especially after the way she’d just struck a match to gasoline inside of his body and mind.

                He wasn’t even sure how long he’d been dazed out from the after-effects of such exquisitely horrific pain, but he finally heard her soft, slightly panicking voice whispering his name over and over, coupled with “I’m sorries” and frequent sobs. What broke him completely out of the shock was the phrase “please, Turles… please don’t hate me,” breathed shakily into his chest, her voice so soft that he barely heard it.

 Might’ve been that she hadn’t wanted him to hear it.

                Serenity wasn’t surprised when she felt his hand slip around her throat and squeeze with gradually increasing pressure, and all of her defense mechanisms failed her when his flinty gaze met hers and he growled. She went limp beneath him at that, submissively gazing up at him with wide, tear-filled eyes, trying to convey how sorry she was for hurting him with just that look.

                She let out a whoosh of air when he suddenly released his grip and he went limp on top of her again, all of the fight going out of him… at least for the moment. Serenity immediately took charge then, hooking her legs around his waist once more for superior leverage and reversing their positions, cringing momentarily when he just looked up at her blankly while her hands glowed in the pale moonlight coming through the window. “Shouldn’t hurt,” she whispered fretfully, “I’m just looking to make sure I didn’t permanently injure you.”

                Despite his inner fury at how badly she’d just hurt him, Turles softened a little at the tone of her voice; gods, she sounded like she’d never forgive herself if she’d hurt him… _him_ , of all people. Her number one fucking enemy for life.

                _Not me,_ his beast grumbled weakly, also still reeling from the agony of her light while Chaos was renting space. _You fucked that up, I had no part in it._

“Every instinct in me wants to make it better by using my light,” she whispered under her breath. “Never once have I wanted to heal someone so badly only to make it worse by trying.”

                In his bleary fog of pain, Turles could see how much she looked like she wanted to pull her hair out over the matter, and normally he would have had a snarky comment for her regarding her inability to do anything right. But right then he was tired. So tired…

################################

                Turles wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke, but it was still dark and the moonlight was no longer coming in the windows. And while he ached like he’d been fighting, there was also a sweet, gentle pleasure coursing through his body, making his beast purr softly. And then he remembered in a flash what had transpired, and illuminated the area with his ki to growl down at the silver-haired woman who immediately stopped sucking his cock, a blush prettily staining her cheeks.

                “I thought to make up for your pain with pleasure,” she explained timidly. “Please, Turles… please forgive me.” When he just glared at her, Serenity gathered her courage and slid up his body, straddling him and taking all of him in one smooth stroke, wincing slightly at the lack of preparation combined with his size, slowly rolling her hips over him despite her own discomfort.

With that, Turles grabbed a handful of silver hair and yanked on it hard, making her flinch, drawing fresh tears to her eyes, and his beast was even on board with the action as he growled up at her and bared his teeth. “Do you like that, woman!?” He snarled. “Do you like feeling pain!?”

                “No,” she whimpered, her hips stilling and her body trembling, a tear escaping to drip onto his cheek. “Please, I—I’m sorry… I—I’ll go if you want… I… I only thought to help you in the long run because he was hurting you, too.”

                “That’s not the point,” he growled, though his hand lightened its grip. “When we’re like… **_this_** … _f’ri a’hir_! **No pain**! Understand me? If I tell you to fucking _run_ , you fucking _do it_ , understand me!? I don’t like feeling it either, especially after a mind-blowing orgasm!”

                Serenity cracked open her eyes the moment she felt his hand unclench and it smoothed over the slightly sore spot he’d left on her scalp, his own face looking away guiltily, the conflict in his own eyes so strong that she immediately understood.

                Last time, he hadn’t hurt her despite their vow to destroy each other. He wouldn’t taint the sex with pain. Something inside of him wouldn’t let that happen, wouldn’t toe the line when it came to that particular moral, wouldn’t cross over it to make him into something far more sinister than he already was. Turles would only let Chaos taint him so much. _He’s much stronger than the previous hosts… but in many, many more ways than he even knows. Chaos may have bitten off more than it could chew._

                The feeling of her fingertips lightly pressing to his jaw made him turn his head, and Turles sighed at the pure understanding on her face. She got it. Thank the gods, he didn’t have to make himself seem like a fucking sap by explaining it. He was Saiyan, damn it… mating was something held so sacred by his people that he wouldn’t— _couldn’t_ — let Chaos taint that part of his life, even if he had no intentions of marking her. “No more pain,” he grunted.

                “Ever,” Serenity agreed gently.

                At that, Turles managed a tiny twitch of his lips—barely a smile, but still there. “Well… never said ‘ _ever_ ,’ woman. Just meant not when we’ve raised the flag of truce.”

                Unable to help herself, Serenity went from tenderly serene to giggling and shook with her laughter as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

                “What’s so fucking funny, woman?” Turles asked gruffly, half-wanting to be in on whatever joke that was making her laugh so beautifully.

                “Is… is this flag… hahaha… made out of my underwear!?”

                “Huh. It’d have to be,” he answered dryly. “I don’t wear any if you hadn’t noticed.”

                “We could make them out of your pants,” Serenity giggled. “And then I could really see your flag a-flyin’. Unless it’s cold.”

                Speaking of flags, it was flying once more inside of her after deflating while he’d been pulling on her hair painfully, and Turles gave her a single little test thrust coupled with a growl of pleasure when her core flexed around him deliciously. “Due to the lack of lacy scraps of panties, you can be the flag this time, Usa,” he chuckled evilly.

                She grinned at that and gasped when he began rocking his hips, his thumb slipping into his own mouth for a moment before her pressed it to her clit to make her yelp with pleasure. “Well, I’m already on the pole, so why not?” Usa moaned.

                “Heh… and I’m going to hoist you up awfully high, too. None of that half-mast shit,” Turles added as he gripped a perfect hip with one hand to hold her firmly down onto him, his body bucking a little harder to see what she could take. The space pirate was amazed that he wasn’t hurting her—on the contrary, she was crying out softly in pleasure, her core flexing around him wonderfully, so he chanced it and began to fuck into her hard from below.

                When she came explosively, Turles cracked his eyes open to watch and had his breath taken away for a moment at the sight of her sheer beauty—her hair surrounding them like a silver curtain, her curvy, flawless body glistening in a light sheen of sweat, her perfect face contorted in the throes of passion and her lips twitching in a tiny, happy smile as she came down from her climax. “Fucking beautiful,” he gasped.

                Serenity couldn’t stop herself from grinning and flushing at the complement and she wiggled her hips a bit. “Shouldn’t you wave such a glorious flag?” She giggled.

                Turles response was a matching sheepish grin and a waving of his hips from side to side, and he laughed when she swayed with his motions. “So, do I plant my flagpole and declare you as claimed in the name of the Saiyan race?”

                “Heh, sure! Claim me as much as you like!” Serenity cackled, only for him to lick his lips and growl softly, completely ignorant to how her words could be interpreted by a Saiyan’s beast. “Was it something I said?” She asked in concern, her smile faltering at the sight of how serious he’d suddenly become.

                “Tell me if I’m hurting you,” was his beast’s only response as Turles restrained it with every ounce of his strength, screaming at it that he’d kill it for real if it bit Cosmos.

                “Hurting mEEE!?” Usa asked, only for it to end as a squeal of surprise when he began to move fast and hard—almost as hard as he had the first time—fucking her roughly, his hands digging into her hips then sliding around to squeeze her ass and use his hands to bounce her up and down as quickly as he was thrusting into her. It only took a moment for her brain to register the insane pleasure and she squealed again, but this time in delight, and when she tried to help him she found that she couldn’t even keep up with his pace.

                So she submitted to the way he was loving her in the Saiyan way, settling for helping him by letting him hear her loud cries of pleasure as she came for him over and over, his replies to her rapture coming in possessive growls and snarls, every ounce of him screaming ‘MINE’ as he drilled into her.

                Serenity couldn’t take it much longer after a solid half hour of hard fucking, though; she simply didn’t have his stamina, and she whimpered in a mixture of bliss and exhaustion as she came yet again, followed by a soft moan of his name. “ _Turles_ … oh gods, Turles… I’m going to pass out,” she warned him.

                “Oh come on, woman,” he teased, “you damned near fucking killed me an hour ago and I’m still going strong!” He laughed when she only groaned, and feeling a bit sorry for a woman not accustomed to a Saiyan’s stamina, he flipped them smoothly so that he was on top again and couldn’t help but relish being pressed flush against her once more. She’d been sitting up almost straight during their second round, and it wasn’t until he could really hold her and kiss her that he realized he’d missed it a bit. _Damn… beast has got me going soft,_ he mused as he slowed his pace and she let out a delicious little humming sound, clearly approving the change. “Happy? Still going to pass out?”

                “Mmm… very happy,” she whispered, dragging her lips over his neck. Gods, he hadn’t even broken a sweat, and Serenity found herself slightly jealous over that fact. Just how long could he last, anyway!? “You?” She inquired, suddenly self-concious about her inability to go as hard and long as he could in bed.

                Turles paused then and found himself kissing her tenderly, his fingers gently caressing her face, slipping down to her silky, pale throat to traces the faint bruises he’d left there earlier. “I’ll take you in whatever manner you prefer, princess… I’ll enjoy it so long as it’s you beneath me,” his beast answered for him despite the way Turles was inwardly bristling about admitting something that sounded so sappy.

                The pirate in question broke through then and managed a little grin at the sight of a few tears in her eyes. “What, woman? Tears of joy? Happy that you’ve got a warrior to knock the cobwebs loose on occasion?”

                Serenity just gawked at that for a moment before punching him in the arm lightly. “Shut up and fuck me, you asshole. And I do not…” She sputtered and snorted indignantly. “…have _cobwebs_ in my vagina! Ugh, of all the—“

                Turles thrust in deep at that and grinned when she moaned, cutting off her own sentence. “What was that? I’m the best piece of ass you’ve ever had?” He chuckled. When she just glared at him a bit, he ribbed her some more by pulling out and looking down. “Oh, lookie there, Usagi! I squished a spider! You sure you don’t have any cobwebs!?”

                “I hope it bit you,” she snorted, rolling her eyes.

                “Ooo, me too! Then I can get you to suck the poison out!” Turles cackled as he pushed inside of her again and began to move steadily, grinning at how she was already moaning and clutching at him despite the teasing. “After all,” he breathed in her ear, still wearing his shit-eating grin, “it won’t suck itself.”

                Reflecting briefly that he was actually being playful and wondering just how badly she’d wounded Chaos from her light to make him seem so light-hearted, Serenity nipping at his neck in admonishment. “You’d have me swallow poison?”

                “Oh… that’s right… ladies don’t spit,” he purred absently as he felt her flex around him tightly. Turles was beginning to enjoy her far too much for any more witty banter, and he lifted her hips to get the angle they both seemed to like so much, letting out a soft, strangled groan when her inner muscles tightened in response. “Mmm… damn it woman… feels so good like this…” _Love holding her like this when I fuck her,_ he added silently, marveling at how right it simply felt to be embracing her so intimately. _Damn it… I’m in a lot deeper than I thought,_ Turles mused. _I’m even craving the feel of her in my arms…_

“I know,” Serenity breathed, “I like it like this the most… don’t stop… going to come…”

                The way her hips were beginning to buck into his erratically, and the added contact of holding her and having her hands exploring him and clutching at him desperately was shoving Turles to the edge as well, and he couldn’t stop his beast from yet again biting down lightly on her shoulder. Serenity moaned at that, but before she could come, Turles was slowing down a little, his beast staging a small hostile takeover. “Tell me you’re mine,” he whispered hoarsely.

                She shivered at the husky need in his voice, and despite the warning bells going off in her head Serenity kissed him and melted when he began to immediately purr. “I’m yours,” she gasped out, her voice soft and loving and earnest.

                “Good,” his inner Saiyan growled in approval. “Now prove it and come for me.”

                A renewed surging of his hips into hers had her moaning again, and when he lifted her a little higher so that he was grinding her clit, Serenity really lost it and dug her nails into his shoulders as she fell headfirst over the edge and yelled loudly at the intensity of her orgasm. “ _Turles_!”

                The sheer pleasure in her voice made him lose it as well, and with a growl Turles released inside of her, his head rolling back as stars exploded behind his eyes and he knew only the purest pleasure and her for several seconds before slumping on top of her in a trembling, satisfied heap. Turles tried to roll to the side since he was worried about crushing her under his weight after a minute of respite, but when she held him to her tightly he looked down at her in concern. “Usa?”

                Her blush was all he needed to see to know she was alright. “Just… not quite yet,” she whispered, somehow still shy despite the fact that he was softening inside of her and his seed was leaking out onto her thighs. “I just… I miss being held,” she added nervously, expecting him to get angry over what such a thing could imply, or for him to accuse her of being too damned mushy and sentimental.

                But he only looked away for a moment, chewing on his lower lip, clearly deep in thought. “Alright,” he replied just as quietly, as if raising his voice would break whatever spell they were both under. “I can give you that. Come here, Usa,” Turles urged her gently, rolling them both onto their sides, their bodies still joined.

                Touched so deeply by the tenderness in the gesture, Usagi melted into his arms when they encircled her, her eyes slipping shut as tears filled them. She hadn’t been held like this in so long… gods, how long had it even been? More than just centuries. It had been at least a millennium, if not longer, since a man had held her in his arms like this. _Funny… I never let many men do this to begin with because I was afraid of getting too close. But now that I should be terrified of such a thing… it feels… natural. Like… like this was meant to be._ “Thank you,” she breathed into his chest as she drew his wonderful scent in and basked in his warmth, fighting the tears of sheer gratitude welling up in her eyes. “This… this means a lot to me, Turles.”

                With a heavy sigh he just nodded into her hair, secretly enjoying her scent as well, running his hand down the luscious golden mane pooling around them both. “I know, Usa. Go to sleep.” He dared to dip his face to kiss her once then, and pretended that he didn’t notice the tear he felt on her cheeks. To draw attention to them would make her uneasy and possibly start an argument, which would break the spell as quickly as raising their voices above a whisper would.

                Tightening her arms around him gratefully, Serenity couldn’t believe that he was also asking her to sleep with him… couldn’t fathom how he could actually trust her so deeply as to share a bed and leave himself vulnerable… “Are… are you sure about that?” She asked suddenly. “What if Chaos…?”

                “Let me worry about him,” Turles grumbled tiredly into her hair. Even though his beast had promised him that he wouldn’t give him anymore bad dreams, something told him that he wouldn’t have them anyway while his mate’s scent was in his nose and they were wrapped around each other tightly. “Sleep, my princess.”

####################################

                When Turles woke, he was filled with a hugely unexpected, stabbing disappointment. “But you’re not surprised,” he sighed mournfully as he rolled onto the empty side of the bed and drew in the strong, calming scent of Usagi. Or Serenity. Or Cosmos. Fuck it, different bodies made no difference; she was still the same person and had the exact same scent in all her forms.

                _Can you blame her for not wanting that awkward morning after?_

Turles hated to admit it, but he agreed with his beast. “No, I can’t blame her for that.” Yeah, something told him that things would have been beyond awkward for her to wake up naked in bed with the host of Chaos, their bodies tightly entwined, the scent of sweat and sex still perfuming everything around them. “I wouldn’t have minded a little morning delight, though,” he practically pouted into the pillow that was saturated in her sweet smell.

                _And you have the gall to call me a fucking sap,_ his beast snorted. _At least I’m not getting all morose like a teenage girl on her first fucking period._

“Shut up,” Turles growled into the pillow before shoving himself up and out of bed, forgoing any clothing as he went to the bathroom to have a piss, then downstairs for a bite to eat and a cup of coffee.

                Well, halfway down the stairs, anyway. That was as far as he made it before he smelled bacon and heard… _she’s singing. She stayed!_ Turles’s cock immediately began to twitch at that knowledge, but he mentally chided his beast and stopped for just a moment to listen to Usagi singing softly as she obviously cooked herself breakfast. Then he was dashing back up the stairs, using his ki to fly so she wouldn’t hear him, and then applying his Saiyan speed to shower as fast as possible.

                He did a flight of the bumblebee that lasted under two minutes, and when he was headed back down he was dressed in only a clean, tight-fitting pair of black fatigues, his hair still dripping slightly and tousled from the towel he’d used.

                Turles wasn’t surprised to hear the singing abruptly stop when he stepped into her line of sight, and even he had to admit that her blush was downright fucking adorable. And that hair… it was golden, rather than silver, and it was absolutely gorgeous on her, pooling around her shoulders and onto the floor, loose and shimmering in the weak early sunlight. _Damn… whether it’s your presence,_ kio m’yo _, or the lack thereof of Chaos for the last twelve hours… I’m going soft._

                Usagi could only stare at the sight he made in the early dawn light of the kitchen, his tanned skin rippling over his muscles as he breathed, the droplets of water dripping down his chest… gods, she wanted to just walk over and lap them up. Especially the one that was trailing right down the middle, just about to dip into his belly button… and maybe it wouldn’t stop there, maybe it would continue and—mmm… yup.

                So fixated on that single drop of water and the way it had come to rest at the hem of his pants, only a couple inches from his cock, Usagi simply couldn’t speak and was turning all the colors of the sunset just at the sight of him. But he broke it with one simple statement.

                “Hey, my eyes are up here, princess. I’m not just a piece of meat for you to ogle.” Turles tried to keep a straight face, but when her blush reached her ears and the hemline of her blouse he grinned and strode over to bravely break the ice by pressing his mouth to hers. “Guess I could be a piece of meat if you want?” He asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

                That broke Usagi out of her stupor, and she rolled her eyes before she yanked a carton of eggs out of her subspace. “Conceited much?”

                “Hey, I wasn’t the one staring, princess,” he replied with utter confidence.

                “And I wasn’t the one that came down half-naked and sexy as fucking hell,” Usagi sputtered in embarrassment, mortified to have been caught staring like she had.

                While he was amused by how flustered she was quickly becoming, Turles scented an argument right around the corner and quickly silenced her with another kiss. “Start over,” he breathed against her lips, kissing her one more time when she tried to speak. “Good morning.”

                Stunned by his good mood, she managed a little smile for him, realizing that he was trying his very best not to spoil the slightly awkward morning-after-stellar-sex-with-your-worst-enemy. “I’m a shit,” she sighed. “I’m sorry. And good morning. I… I honestly thought you’d be upset that I was still here, and I wasn’t sure if I should leave. But… I was hungry, and since I really only eat anything in my mortal form…” She shrugged gracelessly and pointed at the eggs. “You don’t mind, do you?”

                “No,” he replied with a tiny smile and a purr stirring in his chest just from her scent. She hadn’t showered yet, and the scent of him all over every single fucking delicious inch of her had him and his beast in utter Saiyan bliss. “Though it’s funny… Chaos once told me that you couldn’t cook to save your life.”

                “I really can’t,” she admitted with a snicker, breaking the growing heat between them by turning back to the stove. “I’m amazed I haven’t blown up your kitchen yet, but eggs are one of the only things I _can_ cook well. So…” Usagi was back to looking up at him shyly, itching to reach out with her tongue to lick another bead of water taking that same tempting path down the center of his chest. “…how do you like your eggs?”

                “Unfertilized,” he quipped without missing a beat, shooting her a devilish grin.

                There was a pause of utter silence for several seconds before Usagi burst out into peals of uncontrollable laughter, nearly falling over from the force of it, only to be saved by the solid stove beside her. “Oh dear gods, that is too fucking hilarious!” She giggled once she had herself under control enough to speak. “I was just thinking something similar when I woke up and realized I wasn’t Cosmos, but then I remembered that I was Serenity and that I was safe!” She pumped a little fist in the air at that, her back to him as she started cracking eggs.

                “Huh… I had wondered, you know,” he mused aloud as he grabbed himself a cup of coffee. Finding her mug empty, he poured her one as well, but he wasn’t sure how she took it so he left it black for her to finish fixing herself. “Not that I worried,” he added when he noticed she was blushing again. “When you said it was ok to come inside of you, I figured that you had some means of contraception. I was fairly sure that Sailor Cosmos wasn’t going to let me just knock her up,” Turles snorted.

                “Heh… that’s part of the reason I didn’t transform to this body,” she revealed with a little smirk. “Cosmos is infertile, she’s incapable of bearing children.”

                “Really?” Turles filed that information away to puzzle about later, since it really didn’t make any sense to him.

                “She just is, I honestly don’t know why. Serenity can have children, though. But in that form I still have control over my sisters’ starseeds, including Minako’s. So if I don’t want to conceive, I won’t. But this body…”

                “Totally, completely mortal,” Turles supplied with a nod. “So hands off and no fucking the absolutely edible-looking mortal body. Gotcha.”

                “Only Serenity and Cosmos,” Usagi clarified. She stopped scrambling eggs for a moment and turned to regard him seriously as a thought occurred to her. “I can’t sense Chaos while I’m in this body, you know. But you’re in an awfully good mood. Is Chaos…?”

                “Knocked out.” Turles shrugged silently as he drank his coffee. “Out cold, from what I can gather. And for the record, I’m in a good mood because not only did I get laid twice last night, I also slept a solid ten hours for the first time in… wait. How long has it been since we fought last?”            

                _You mean how long has it been since you fucked me,_ Usagi thought, wondering just how many times she was going to turn crimson in one single morning. _Much more blood to my face and I won’t be able to feel my toes._ “Eight days,” she answered automatically. “Um… not that I was counting, I just—“

                Turles laughed at that and waved away her embarrassment. “You’re fine, woman. I was just wondering how long it’s been since I last slept more than two hours. After my beast…” He grit his teeth at that and growled. “That little asshole. He’s been giving me nightmares,” he explained. “In retaliation for having Chaos kill him. Or almost kill him, rather.” When she opened her mouth as expected, Turles frowned and shot her a glare. “Don’t ask.”

                “No, I wasn’t going to pry,” she said quickly as she turned back to the stove to pile a dozen scrambled eggs onto a plate, adding several slices of bacon to it before bringing it and her own plate over. She sat down across from him then and lifted a brow when he stared at the food she’d handed him. “What?”

                “Lot of food.”

                “Well… you’re…” Bright as a stoplight, Usagi swallowed and used her fork to gesture to all of him. “You’re a lot of man.”

                It was Turles’s turn to laugh, and Usagi blushed even deeper at the way that deep, rolling, very sexy sound reverberated throughout the kitchen and made her ache between her thighs. _No man should be allowed to look that sexy, let alone sound that sexy._ “So… um… I was going to ask, what is a beast, anyway?”

                Still chuckling, Turles began to eat and answered her between bites, shoveling it in despite the fact that the eggs were kind of dry. At least the coffee was good. And when he was finished explaining just what a Saiyan’s beast was and all the fun things that went along with it, he gave her a little reassuring grin when she seemed nervous. “What? We’re the same… pretty much. He’s just a sentient version of my animal instincts; that’s it in a nutshell, really.”

                “But you said that he takes over.”

                “He did last night and I’ll bet you five credits you didn’t even notice,” Turles snorted. “And believe me, he took over a lot, the little entitled, usurping asshole.”

                “When you’re speaking in your native language, but only because I’ve almost never heard you do so,” she admitted. Sure, there were a few more times that she highly suspected that his beast had spoken to her, but she couldn’t know for sure and kept quiet to avoid embarrassing him, shoveling eggs into her mouth while she watched him nod to confirm that she was correct about her guess.

                Gnawing on a piece of bacon, Turles studied her quietly and shoved his beast down forcefully when it suggested that he hold the remainders of the bit in his hand up to her mouth. _She’s not my fucking mate and I’m not feeding her!_ He snarled. _And you’re out of your fucking mind if you think for one moment that busting my balls about it is going to make me change my mind!_

“You’re talking to him right now,” she remarked observantly. “What’s he saying?” When Turles just shot her a look she blushed and looked away. “Sorry, was just curious, is all. So, are all Saiyans pretty much schizos?”

                “Hearing voices?” Turles rumbled. “Yeah, I guess. We all have a beast, like I said. Though mine’s chattier in the last week than it was in the twenty-five years before Chaos. I think he’s just trying to make me batshit crazy to get even with me.”

                “At least you’re never lonely,” Usagi said brightly.

                “Heh… I guess that’s true if you feel like looking at it that way,” Turles replied with a little twitch of a smile.

                Mirroring his smile, Usagi reflected sadly that she’d been the definition of lonely until last night. Or was it this morning…? No, she definitely wasn’t lonely last night, that was for damned sure. But she had been when she’d felt Chaos stir and had thought Turles in trouble.

Was that why she’d gone to him?

                Sure, she’d done it because she’d been genuinely worried about him; it may not have meant much to him, but after sharing her body with him that first time, she’d felt connected to him, had felt the first stirring of feelings inside of her in over a thousand years. He didn’t need to know that, though. No, he definitely didn’t need to know, nor did she need to come off as clingy and off her rocker by saying anything about how just seeing him set her heart to racing, how the thought of kissing him made her melt inside. Gods, he’d probably flip the fuck out over such an admission.

                Her appearance last night in his room hadn’t just been because she cared, though. She’d been lonely. She’d wanted companionship. She’d wanted someone to talk to, just to be close to, even if it had been only a few moments. Hell, she’d always been the social butterfly when she’d been mortal; if not for her, the Senshi would have likely never become the fast friends and sister in arms that they had. Hell, Mako and Rei would have likely downright hated each other in any other circumstances; their personalities simply didn’t mix even in the best of situations, but they’d been loyal sisters to each other nonetheless because of her presence.

                _Yeah, I just want a friend. Guess I got a fuck buddy instead._

                No… fuck buddy wasn’t right. Lover… now that was closer to the mark, but somehow way off at the same time. She reached for a piece of bacon to gnaw on and the frown she didn’t even know she’d been wearing turned into a disappointed grimace before she reached for her coffee and took a sip… only to sputter. “Ugh… gods! Is this black?” She asked with a twitch. Without even looking up, she quickly retrieved some sugar and milk from her subspace and fixed her coffee, but when she looked back down to stare blankly at her plate she found it wasn’t empty anymore.

                On it was a single piece of bacon, slightly burnt, and Usagi couldn’t help but smile at the polite gesture, knowing that among certain cultures, sharing food was a big thing.

                Turles just shrugged when she looked over and smiled softly, wiping the frown from her face, just as he’d intended. _Happy?_ He asked his beast. _I fucking fed her._

                _Incalculably happy. And see, you made your mate smile. Now call her_ r’sha _and bite her and bed her and go make puppies._

 _You know what? You can take a red hot poker and shove it the fuck up your ass,_ Turles replied, though he was glad to see the upset look vanish from her face. He wasn’t sure what she’d been thinking, but since she’d been polite enough not to pry, he’d decided to do the same, assuming that hearing her thoughts aloud would only lead to an extremely awkward conversation. And while their morning had been mildly awkward thus far, the host of Chaos figured that they had both done an admirable job of making it passably fair. The only thing that could fuck it up was Chaos himself suddenly coming to in his head and attacking her.

                And speaking of which… “Usa, my beast and I need to do some meditating stuff and go kind of deep to see what’s going on with Chaos. Your light… it didn’t kill him, but I think you injured him. The only reason I’m still standing from it was because my beast tethered me and rode me through it.” _Guess you are useful for something, you little bastard._

                She blinked at that and studied his thoughtful, serious face for a moment before nodding. “Is this one of those ‘run and go’ moments?”

                “ ** _Not_** kicking you out, woman,” he said flatly, his tone so hard and brutally honest that she immediately believed him. “I just don’t think you should be here. Just in case he wakes up. Because something tells me that when he does, shit is going to hit the fucking fan.”

                Filled with worry over the very thought, Usagi was hesitant to leave him, but she knew that the moment she was Cosmos, she would feel it if Chaos so much as farted, and then she could just teleport right to him if and when it happened. “Alright… if you’re absolutely sure that you don’t want my help. I’m not very good at meditating anyway,” she added with a sad smile. “Rei told me I just never had the patience for it.” _If she only knew how much patience I’ve gained by floating by myself in space for hundreds of years, she’d be amazed._

Turles waited for her to finish the piece of bacon that he and his beast had offered her before he rose, ignoring the swell of pride that usually came when a Saiyan successfully courted his mate in some way. “So… awkward goodbye time?”

                “Nah,” she said with a wave of her hand, transforming into Cosmos. “Something tells me that I’ll see you again, one way or the other.”

                “One way being naked?” He inquired with a shit-eating grin as he bent down and kissed her once, keeping it chaste.

                “Pervert,” she snorted, giving him a light punch to the arm. Cosmos chanced giving him another kiss though, and sighed into it when he held it for much longer than the first, their lips moving and tasting each other’s lightly. When she broke away and spied the stove behind him, she smiled. “I should make a quick getaway now… before you’re reminded of the mess I’m leaving you to clean up. Kill ya later,” she giggled.

                With that, she vanished, and Turles turned around to groan at the sight of his kitchen. He really hadn’t paid attention when he’d first walked in, but the amount of food she’d burned was staggering, and the pile of dishes in the sink was a testament to how bad of a cook she truly was. “Yeah… definitely going to kill ya later for this, woman.”


	3. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Turles's turn to go to Usagi and things take a turn from awkwardly trying to comfort her to... kinky.

“Maybe I should just….” Usagi sighed and shook her head for the millionth time as she considered concentrating as hard as she could to track down Turles. It wouldn’t be impossible, she figured, but it would be very difficult since she hadn’t felt Chaos stir or even flicker within its host in the last week.

                “Not to mention that it would be embarrassing just to pop in without reason,” she acknowledged. “It would seem needy to him… even if it has been a week.” Usagi flipped onto her stomach in the large, comfortable bed she rarely used and sighed heavily once more into her pillow. “I want him, damn it,” she grumbled. “Why do I want him so badly, anyway? It’s not like I’m not used to going centuries without getting laid.”

                _Yeah, but after sex like **that** … and then he… he **held** me… like he actually cared or something. _ Her cheeks burning brightly from the memory, she mused that it was funny to be blushing over being held, rather than the way he’d fucked her hard and rough the very first time. The fucking didn’t make her blush too much; it was the moments that she’d perceived as tender that had her cheeks heating up like a teenager with a first crush.

                “I’m an idiot,” Usagi muttered. “It wasn’t tenderness, it was… oh I don’t know! He’s fucking with my head or something, that’s got to be it! He’s lonely, but he’s also bored, and in some twisted way he’s getting to satisfy both of his needs for company and entertainment. And then, when he’s not bored anymore…”

                _No. I don’t even want to think of what would happen. I’d… I’d die. Because while I know that he needs to be sealed in the Cauldron, I… I don’t think I can do it. Chaos would be defeated, yes… but Turles… he would die._ “And I don’t think I could ever forgive myself for such a thing,” she whispered in fear.

                “Gods damn it, I need to get some sleep,” she told her pillow with a huff. “But I can’t stop thinking about him and wishing that the Fates would just once in my life favor me and let me…” Usagi couldn’t finish the rest of that sentence, not even in her mind. Just the thought of it was too sad; it was just too easy to hope and hope for something like that for thousands of years, only to have those hopes dashed in a single moment.

                She found herself crying then for the first time in a long time; not just a few tears like she’d shed a week ago after hurting Turles, either. This was a quiet sort of crying, but it was copious, nonetheless, as Usagi buried her face in her pillow and soaked it in her sorrow for her lost sisters, her prince, and just a little bit… for herself.

###################################

                Waking with a start, Turles shot up straight in his bed, his head turning round back and forth, his nose scenting for danger, his hand automatically lighting the room with a small ball of ki to check for intruders. “The fuck?” He muttered tiredly before flopping back onto his pillow with a sleepy, frustrated snort. _For a moment I thought she was here. I felt her… I swear I actually felt her and heard her. She was upset about something and had come looking for me. She needed me._

“No. Not looking,” he amended aloud, wanting to shred his pillow at the knowledge that there was no way he could go back to sleep after such a vivid dream. “Calling. She was calling me…”

                _I don’t think it was just a dream, boy,_ his beast offered, sounding just as tired as Turles after a whole week of constantly checking on Chaos’s status within their body. So far, it seemed that Chaos was in a deep coma, and the little bastard hadn’t even roused—not even the tiniest bit. And after further inspection of the embodiment of pure evil and wrapping it in mental ki bonds and shoving it in a cage, it seemed that he might not be waking anytime soon.

                Well, soon was a figurative statement. A couple weeks seemed to be the verdict.

                “I didn’t pair bond with the woman,” Turles replied grumpily. “There’s no way in hell I could feel her calling me.”

                _But she felt you when I was making you batshit crazy._

“She felt Chaos stirring, that’s all!” Turles snapped. “Now shut up!”

                _You left bruises on her shoulder, boy,_ the sentient embodiment of his Saiyan nature pointed out. _I wonder if they’re healed up? And if they aren’t… maybe that’s why we’re feeling her. After all, we **did** feel the pull. _

“You’re out of your mind.” Turles got up then and showered and dressed, fixed himself breakfast, but after that he was at a loss for what to do. He and his beast had analyzed Chaos as much as possible over the last week, so with nothing to occupy his time, he found his thoughts repeatedly drifting back to a certain silver-haired female, idly wondering what she was doing.

                _Why don’t you go find out for yourself?_ His beast asked after being blissfully silent for a handful of hours. _You could always—_

Turles couldn’t help but chuckle at the picture his beast was giving him in his mind, and he had to admit, the thought was awfully tempting. “Without Chaos around fucking shit up, I’m in an awfully good mood… and it _would_ be a shame to waste that good mood in solitude,” he mused. “Tell you what, _kio m’yo_ … I’ll think about it.”

###############################

                Waking to the most delicious scent in her nose, Usagi moaned softly as she felt fingertips ghosting lightly over her stomach, the callouses tickling her wonderfully as they slid up and over one perfect globe to caress a nipple, quickly bringing it to a peak. She thought she was dreaming about him again and didn’t even open her eyes, wanting to bask in the dream, sighing his name when a hot mouth began to suckle her other nipple slowly, his teeth biting down lightly on the puckered bud. “Turles… missed you so much…”

                “Did you miss this, too?” He murmured once he’d released her breast, punctuating his statement with a slow grind up against her naked sex.

                “Yes,” Usagi sighed, her voice full of pure emotion as she hooked a leg around his waist and pulled him down to her. “But not as much as I missed you, Turles.”

                “Then transform,” the Saiyan chuckled, unexpectedly warmed by her candid confession. “I wouldn’t want to break the goods.”

                Eyes snapping wide open at the revelation that he’d never once asked her to transform in her dreams, Usagi gaped up at him in shock. “R—Real—I—I thought…”

                “Heh, I’m flattered, princess. You thought I was a dream? Hm… do you dream about me often?” Turles was unable to hold back a rakish grin when she nodded slowly up at him, her blue eyes still wide, her mouth forming a perfect little ‘O’ of surprise. “Am I good?” Another nod, more vigorous than the last. “And what do I do to you in these naughty little dreams, my princess?” He inquired as he fingered a lock of her golden hair.

                Still so amazed that he’d popped in without her even calling him, Usagi could only speak the truth, but she still blushed as she answered. “You fuck me stupid,” she whispered.

                “Oh, this is just too good to be true,” Turles purred, grinding up into her core with a little growl of desire. “Totally worth listening to my beast and following that damned summons.”

                Usagi was overcome with desire as well, but not so much that she couldn’t help but ask the obvious question. “Summons?”

                “Mhm. Felt you calling me.” Turles sniffed her closely then, and when he caught the scent of salt, his tongue flicked out over her cheek and he frowned. Now he knew why he’d felt drawn to her, and the light, blue mark on her shoulder was only further proof that his beast was right. “You were crying. Why?”

                When she hesitated and looked away, the host of Chaos huffed once and kissed her gently. “Just tell me, woman. Did someone piss you off? Want me to go kill them?”

                _Splendid idea! Then you can leave her the body as a courting gift and take her and make some babies!_ His beast half-cheered, half-trolled.

                He just ignored his ‘better’ half in favor of getting an answer, and when Usagi looked back up at him with fresh tears in her eyes, he felt the strangest urge to genuinely comfort her. “Usa… what was wrong?”

                “I was lonely,” she choked out, wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him tightly. “And… you came. Thank you, Turles.”

                Seriously? She’d been crying over being _lonely_? Turles nearly scoffed at that, but after a moment, he realized that Usagi didn’t have a beast inside of her to talk to—hell, even Chaos was good for some banter or even some genuine conversation or storytime whenever Turles felt like sharing company. “You’re welcome,” he managed, trying to keep a growl out of his voice. Now she’d probably just want to fucking cuddle or something and she’d get all clingy and—

                “Gods, can you just stop being an ass for _five minutes_?” Usagi sighed, her lips twitching up in amusement. “I _can_ still feel emotions in this form, you know. And if you didn’t want to be here, then you shouldn’t have come,” she added with a frown.

                “Hey, _you_ summoned _me_ , woman!” Turles grunted down at her. “I just came to make sure you were alright, that you didn’t need my help or anything, so don’t start getting all pissy with me just because I don’t want you to get all clingy or start getting ideas or anything!”

                He wished he could take those words back the moment her eyes and hair flashed to silver and glared up at him angrily, her bottom lip quivering briefly as she clearly tried to hold back tears. “I didn’t mean it like _that_ ,” he groaned, slumping down on top of her.

                “Yes, you _did_ ,” Cosmos replied stiffly. “Just go. Hurry up, Turles, before I get too _clingy_ for you and your balls shrivel up in reaction.” The goddess of the stars was about to make another biting remark, but before it could leave her mouth, she felt Turles sliding down her body, his tongue parting her folds without any further conversation. “This is _not_ going to solve anything,” she barely managed, trying like hell to fight the wonderful scent of his tail as it swayed and began to spread his pheromones while his lips and tongue began to toy with her clit. “Gods… such an ass… don’t know why… why I enjoy…”

                “Shut it, princess,” Turles replied before really diving in in earnest, shoving his tongue into her and groaning at the delectable flavor of her arousal. Gods, she tasted so good that he actually regretted not getting a taste of her the last time they’d shared their bodies.

                “Kay,” Cosmos whimpered, burying her fingers in his hair, followed by a soft moan as he began to thrust his tongue into her slowly, back and forth, in and out while his thumb massaged the sensitive bundle of nerves just above her entrance. “So good… Turles… Turles, I—I’m gonna—“

                She came before she could finish the sentence, her voice breaking from coherent words into a single, loud moan as her hips bucked in reaction until he firmly pinned them with his free arm, his fingers thrusting into her to replace his tongue as he moved his lips to her clit to suckle it firmly to ride her through the climax as sweetly as possible.

                Cosmos finally relaxed with a little helpless whimper once he released her, unaware of the way he was looking up at her with an odd mixture of sorrow and lust. “I’m sorry, Usagi,” Turles whispered as he slid up to kiss her lips, giving her a hint of the taste he’d just thoroughly savored. “I _did_ mean it that way, I won’t lie. But I should have worded it differently, and it wasn’t said with the intention of hurting you. If you want me to go, I will,” he added after she just looked away and sighed, clearly still annoyed with him despite the pleasure he’d just given by way of an apology.

                “If I wanted you gone, Turles, I would have already made you leave,” Cosmos snorted with only the tiniest touch of humor—since she was actually serious.

                Turles picked up on that tone quickly, too, noting her Cosmos form and silently acknowledging that she could have easily blasted him out of her room if she’d really wanted to, and he thanked his lucky stars that she didn’t have a genuinely mean bone in her body. “Well…?” He finally asked, quirking a single black brow as he waited for orders, requests or suggestions.

                “How should you have worded it?” She asked seriously, frowning despite the afterglow humming through her.

                “Ugh… damn it, woman. Seriously?”

                “Seriously.”

                “Don’t expect much out of me or get too attached… you’re only going to get hurt if you do,” he sighed. “Ok?”

                “Ok,” Cosmos whispered, her voice full of understanding. “You… you can go. If you want to. I won’t be upset about it,” she lied.

                It wasn’t difficult to see the untruth, and Turles inwardly sputtered as he fought between the desire to stay and comfort her and the voice of common sense, telling him to leave and spare both of them the pain of the inevitable. The former of the two won out, and he found himself kissing her when his brain finally caught up with the sensation of her tongue stroking over his, her teeth tugging at his lower lip between kisses, her hands exploring him eagerly and her soft moans of desire filling his ears.

                It was almost too much—it almost shocked his common sense into taking over, her enthusiasm and the glazed emotion in her eyes nearly making him back out, but his beast stopped him and threatened silently to take over if he even contemplated leaving his destined mate in her current emotional condition. “How do you want me?” He finally rasped out between kisses. “You want it slow?” Turles groaned softly as her bare legs wrapped around his waist and she whimpered, her nails raking down his back.

                That was his undoing, and he surrendered fully to the growing flame between them and the pounding ache between his thighs, sheathing himself inside of her and pumping into her once, twice, his eyes rolling back at the feeling of her coming for him already, her slick walls convulsing around him tighter and tighter, her back bowing as she cried his name. “Gods, woman, you’re like a fucking drug that I can’t quit,” he ground out between clenched teeth as he forced himself to hold back his own pleasure, his whole body practically vibrating with need for her.

                “Don’t go slow,” Cosmos finally begged, her voice soft and meek and submissive. “Do what you want to me, Turles… please.” The goddess of the stars was surprised when he trembled and she sensed his restraint through her empathic powers, the increased driving need within him being held back by… what was apparently a very strong _conscience_. And it wasn’t his beast, either. “Turles…?”

                “You don’t want it slow,” he confirmed hoarsely.

                “No.”

                “Why?”

                Why was he questioning it? It wasn’t like they hadn’t fucked before, hard and sloppy against a ruined concrete wall! But the way he was staring down at her with his eyes full of lust, patiently waiting for her answer, gave her pause. Why _did_ she want it? “Because we’re both turned on by the idea,” she finally replied. That was it, it wasn’t just about her, it was about _him_ , too, and while she loved it when he took her gently, the memory of their first time was turning her on to no end.

                She wanted him in total control, like their initial sexual encounter.

                “Do you want to?” Cosmos questioned after another long moment of silence when he averted his eyes upwards, clearly contemplating the offer.

                “I want _you_ ,” he growled, still gazing at the headboard as he forced his beast down and tried to make the decision without its interference. “What do you want, Usa?”

                “I want it like the first time,” she answered softly.

                That decided him, and Turles finally looked back down at her, his gaze shifting into pure lust, his lips twitching up in that dangerous smirk she’d seen during their fights whenever he was preparing to fuck some shit up. “I’d use ki bands, but I don’t want to burn the bedding,” he purred. “Got any rope, woman?”

                Her silver eyes widened a bit at that but she complied with a little nod and reached into her subspace, but she paused before retrieving the requested item. “Anything else you’d like to add to the fun?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

                “Now that you mention it, a blindfold and a gag,” he chuckled, relaxing against her a little as he started to get more and more into the idea of playing with her and fucking her senseless. Turles waited while she fished around in her subspace for a couple minutes, and when she pulled out the rope and a couple of dark scarves, he grinned down at her and winked lecherously. “Arms above your head, baby.”

                 Turles chuckled at the way she immediately complied and her frown of disappointment when he withdrew his cock from her to straddle her chest so he could tie her up. “Awfully eager to have me inside of you, aren’t we?” He asked as he looked down, tugging at the rope to make sure it was secure. That was when he noticed how very, very close he was to her slightly opened mouth and he grinned evilly before pressing the tip to her lips. “Are you eager? Tell me, princess, do you want me to fuck you?”

                “Yes, very much,” she whispered as she looked up at him through her lashes.

                “Heh… will you do anything I ask you to first?”

                Licking her lips, and him in the process, Cosmos took a moment before finally nodding. She trusted him not to take this too far—after all, in the heat of the moment during their first time, he’d never hurt her, and she knew without a doubt that he wouldn’t do so right then, either. “I’m yours, Turles. Do with me as you wish.”

He could feel his beast coming to the surface again at the sound of those words, but with a smooth shove he forced it back down, swishing his tail in annoyance with his Saiyan instincts to accept her unintended offer to be his in the way of his people. “Well,” he finally managed hoarsely, “if you’re mine, princess, then take me in your mouth.”

                The host of Chaos gasped and let out a stuttering purr when she only flicked her tongue out over him teasingly, her lips twitching up in a tiny, knowing smile. “Make me,” she whispered playfully.

                The moment she felt his hand bunching in her silver hair, she knew he’d taken her at her word, but he wasn’t pulling hard enough to cause her any pain—in fact, the tugging felt good, and she moaned softly, her lips parting to accept his length as he pushed it past her teeth, her tongue immediately stroking over him, warm and wet and willing.

                “How does evil cock taste, Usa? Does it still taste like you?” Turles purred. When she nodded and could only moan again since her mouth was full, he held her firmly by her hair and thrust down into the warm, welcoming cavern until he felt the head hit the back of her throat. “Do you like that?” He asked as he stopped. “Do you want me to fuck your mouth?”

                Another nod, this time more vigorous, her silver eyes dancing with excitement and lust.

                “Trust me?”

                Cosmos nodded again, this time slowly, her eyes smiling up at him as they shifted to the blue he knew from her other forms. She couldn’t help but shiver in anticipation as she ran her tongue over the ridge on the underside of his shaft, delighting in the taste of him mixed with herself, sucking gently on the head when he drew in a shuddering gasp and pulled back slightly.

                Funny, how she was the one tied and he was the one melting into pudding.

                That thought fled and she inwardly grinned when he began thrusting into her mouth vigorously, not quite deep enough to gag her, but too quickly for her to really do anything to him with her tongue or utilize any of the skills he’d been privy to the first time. So Cosmos simply moaned as she squirmed beneath him, her hips bucking when she felt his tail caress and tease her folds, her tongue pressing firmly to the vein on the bottom of his shaft as she savored his gasps and groans of pleasure and the way his hands were bunching tightly in her hair.

                “Gods damn it, I’m going to come already,” Turles growled as he swiftly withdrew from her mouth, only to tremble and desire nothing more than to shove it right back in when she licked her slightly swollen lips, her eyes inviting him to do whatever he wished. “Where do you want it, woman? On your face?” Her immediate grimace made him grin and he teased her a bit by raised up and pointed his rigid cock in that direction, giving it a single stroke. “No? Don’t like that idea? I suppose I can’t blame you, I reckon it stings horribly if you get it in your eyes.”

                Cosmos visibly sagged in relief; getting come in her hair or on her face was definitely not something she’d ever enjoyed, and it was a bitch to wash out of her hair once it’d cooled. She licked her lips again and tried to take him back in her mouth then, but she was stopped short by a little tug on her hair and she giggled in response. “You don’t want me to be a lady and finish you off?”

                “Oh, you’re going to finish me off, alright,” he growled as he slid down her body, immediately sucking a nipple into his mouth just to coax one of those little whimpers he loved hearing out of her, grinding his hard cock up into her sex. “Tell me, does being tied up turn you on?” When she nodded, Turles grinned, but he froze as something about their first time dawned on him. “You liked it when I pinned your hands to the wall, didn’t you? That’s part of what made you so responsive, wasn’t it?”

                “Yes,” she admitted with a blush.

                Turles couldn’t help but laugh at that, and when she turned an even brighter red, he snatched up the gag and the blindfold. “Well, beautiful, we’re going to find out just how much you’re into bondage. Right now. You’re going to be utterly at your greatest enemy’s mercy,” he added as he bent down to nip at her earlobe, dropping his voice to a whisper. “You’re going to come when I want you to, and not before. And you’re going to follow all of my orders to the letter. If you don’t, you’ll be punished, and if you do…”

                “Um… I’ve never done this sort of thing before, Turles… maybe we should have a safeword?” Cosmos asked nervously.

                “Sure, if it makes you feel better. But don’t worry, I’ve done this before, and I promise you that I’m not into the kinkier, painful shit. I won’t hurt you,” Turles promised gently.

                “Banana, just in case,” Cosmos insisted as everything he could possibly do to her while she was tied up ran through her head. “Oh! And I am totally _not_ into anal, got it?”

                “No worries, neither am I. Now… hold still,” he purred as he draped the blindfold over her eyes and carefully turned her head so he could tie it. Turles studied the gag for a moment before deciding to save it for later, and he set it to the side before capturing her lips with his own and immediately pressing his entry. But he stopped when her legs wrapped around her waist and he pressed them back down to the bed. “Tsk, tsk, princess… I told you to hold still.”

                “Fuck. Come on, Turles, I didn’t think about—“

                “Looks like I’m employing the gag now,” he snorted as he covered her mouth with his hand. “As your punishment, I’m not going to kiss you for a while, Usa. And I know how much kissing me turns you on, too. Pity,” he whispered in her ear, “I had planned on kissing you an awful lot, too.”

                “ _Please_ ,” she managed just before he shoved the cloth in her mouth and tied it off, followed by a series of muffles. Damn it, she really _did_ like kissing him, too!

                “Be a good girl and maybe you can change my mind,” he advised before pressing into her once more and thrusting into her hard, pausing for only a moment to make sure he hadn’t hurt her. A muffled moan was all he heard, though, and when she held utterly still for him, he began to purr with pleasure. “That’s it, Sailor Cosmos, take it all,” he ground out as he began to fuck into her hard and fast, the room filling with her stifled cries of pleasure, her core already flexing around him as she began to climax. Turles stopped again just as he sensed her about to go over the edge and clicked his tongue in admonishment. “I didn’t say you could come, princess.”

                “Mmmmffff…”

                “Oh, right, you’re gagged,” he chuckled, using one finger to tug it down to her chin. “What was that?”

                “Please, Turles,” Cosmos panted. “Please let me come?”

                “Oh, all right,” he sighed, acting as if her request was some sort of inconvenience, even though his lips were twitching up in a pleased grin. “I suppose.” Turles withdrew from her though, and when she uttered a protest, he ignored her in favor of sliding down and thrusting his tongue inside of her, gripping her hips tightly.

                “Holy—! Mmm… Turles! Please!”

                The Saiyan just chuckled, knowing exactly what she was begging for, but he denied her deeper penetration and pursed his lips around her clit instead, sucking at her firmly, her soft moans like music to his ears. But he stopped just as her voice reached a fever pitch and moved his mouth to her thighs, ignoring her weak little whines as she begged him not to stop. He kept her right on the edge instead, feathering his lips back to her clit after a few long, slow kisses to her inner thighs, flicking his tongue out to taste her desire for him, moving down briefly to thrust his tongue inside of her again and drawing it around in a circle to enjoy the fruits of his labor.

                Gods, she tasted divine! “Getting frustrated?” He rasped once he’d retreated to lavish soaked outer folds with a few long, slow sweeps of his tongue.

                “Yes,” Cosmos whimpered, practically vibrating with need from head to toe.

                “Tell me what you want, Usa…”

                “I want you, Turles please—“

                “…in detail,” he added, smirking at the sight of a blush staining her cheeks, knowing her eyes were wide with embarrassment behind the blindfold. “The more detailed and dirty you are, the more I’ll reward you, princess.”

                Cosmos swallowed hard at that and felt her cheeks getting even warmer at the prospect of talking dirty; sure, she knew lots of filthy words and even employed them on occasion, but to go into vivid detail about what she wanted from him…

                She cheated then and used her empathy to reassure herself of her sudden suspicion, and her eyes smiled behind the blindfold as she confirmed that he was ridiculously turned on at the prospect of hearing her talk dirty to him. Apparently it was a fantasy of his, just as being tied up and fucked stupid was one of hers?

                Recalling some of the things she’d heard Minako and Makoto say, Cosmos slowly licked her lips and prepared herself to get into the gutter with her lover. “I…I want you to… to… put your cock in my mouth,” she whispered, unable to keep herself from whispering it shyly. Gods, this was so _dirty_! “I… um… I want to suck you off and… and feel you in my throat as you fuck my mouth… and I… I want to swallow your come.”

                “Dear fucking gods, woman,” Turles breathed in utter awe. He’d been expecting her to utter something sweet and shy like ‘I want you to lick me and fuck me,’ but never in a million years had he thought he would have heard that lovely, pure voice of hers talking in detail about sucking his cock! “Don’t stop,” he purred as he slid up, rewarding her with a brief kiss. Oh yeah, she definitely deserved a kiss after _that_! “Tell me more, princess. What else do you want? Do you want me to do anything to you?”

                “I want to feel your tail inside of me,” she whispered soft and low.

                “While you suck my cock?” Gods, he was so fucking close to coming just from the feeling of her breath ghosting over his throat and the sound of her voice that it was insane!

                “Yes,” she whimpered. “Please, Turles… please f—fuck my wet—“ She swallowed hard at that, having only uttered the next word and handful of times, and only in the heat of battle. “C—cunt with your tail and let me come while you’re fucking my mouth.”

                “Oh, your wish is _so fucking totally granted_ , princess!” Turles growled, enthusiastically straddling her chest once more, his tail going right where she wanted it, thrusting into her roughly as he pressed his arousal against her parting lips. “Don’t come until I do,” he ordered hoarsely as he thrust nearly all of his length into her mouth, pausing to let her suck him and use that perfect little tongue of hers as expertly as she had the very first time. “Not that it’ll take me long,” he admitted with something that was fairly close to an actual whine when she took as much of him as she could and sucked at him, bobbing her head slightly, her soft moans vibrating every thick inch.

                “Come for me, woman,” he ordered only moments later, his spine and tail tingling as he plowed his tail in and out of her vigorously, her moans rising in pitch and her walls tightening around him. He reached back then and firmly massaged her clit, a low groan erupting from his throat at the way she clamped down around his tail, shooting white-hot pleasure up his spine and right to his cock, shoving him forcefully into the most intense orgasm of his life.

                Cosmos whimpered as she tried to swallow every drop of seed erupting into her mouth, but even she had to acknowledge the difficulty of doing so while she was coming hard, her climax intensified by all the build-up and the constant orgasm denial since they’d started. But she somehow managed it, and when he fell off of her in a sweaty, panting mess, she couldn’t help but grin with pride at what she’d done to him despite her own gasping breaths for air.

                A couple minutes passed in silence, and finally Cosmos turned her blindfolded eyes towards him. “What, Mister Host of Chaos? Too much for you?”

                “Oh, just you wait, princess. I’m about to fuck you stupid,” Turles growled, sounding annoyed even though he was grinning. She just couldn’t see it, which was totally the point.

                “Having trouble getting it up?” She dared, feeling a little brave.

                “Oh, well that’s a switch. Now you’re the one being the asshole!” He laughed as he shoved the gag back in her mouth, rolling on top of her once more. “How’s that for getting it up, princess?” He grunted as he ground up into her, still rock hard.

                “Mmmmhmmm…” She replied in appreciation, followed by a squeak of surprise when he bit down on her neck just hard enough to sting, then sucked on it to leave a love bite just as he thrust deep, making her head spin from the force of it. “Mmm!”

                “Hurt?” Turles asked in concern. When she shook her head he took another bit of flesh in his mouth and sucked down hard, leaving yet another mark as he began to fuck into her hard and fast. He grinned when after only a minute she started coming, and he immediately stopped and untied her wrists, chuckling at her muffled protests. “Quit your bitching, woman, and get on your knees,” he purred seductively. “Do it and I won’t stop fucking you until I come,” he added when she hesitated for a moment.

                He realized why she was balking after a second; that was the same position that had hurt her the last time. “I won’t go that hard,” he promised softly. “I know your limits now, and I won’t push them.” In fact…

                Turles set a pillow down in front of her, and since she was blind, he guided her knees onto it before placing another one where her head would go, but when she spit the gag out and uttered a soft thank you, he grinned devilishly. “Don’t thank me yet, woman,” he warned her as he shoved the gag back in and yanked her arms behind her to retie her bonds. “Because I am about to fuck you silly. You are going to scream your pleasure a dozen times before I’m through with you… so much for playing,” he added with a knowing sigh. “But then… I’ve never exactly been a patient man, either.”

                A muffled agreement reached his ears and he lightly slapped her rear as he thrust into her, enjoying her indignant little squeak of surprise and the way she jumped in reaction. “Oh, did you like that, princess?” He snickered, giving her another playful smack, feeling her clench around him in her surprise. “Oooo… you _do_ , don’t you? I can smell it, you know.”

                Whimpering into the pillow he’d kindly provided—his courtesy wasn’t lost on her despite her level of arousal—Cosmos moaned when he moved his hand to the other cheek, following up another pop with a slow caress of the creamy flesh, but when she thought he’d do it again, he only started to move, hard and steady, the overwhelming ecstasy making her see spots before her eyes. It was all she could do to hold still, to not move against him wantonly as he pounded into her, and when an orgasm hit her fast and hard she lost control and bucked backwards once, crying his name against the gag.

                “Again,” he purred happily as he continued to move faster, sliding his tail around to stroke her clit in a sweet counterpoint to his thrust, making her cry out yet again. Gods, she was so responsive to him!

                _Because she’s your mate,_ his beast reminded him smugly.

                Turles just inwardly rolled his eyes at that, and during the two minutes it took him to shove his beast back down far enough so he didn’t have to worry about him for a while, Cosmos had come for him another five times, her back arching and her hips now moving against him in time, her sweet voice muffled by the gag.

                “I want to hear it,” he realized, untying the scarf, slowing his pace in order to do so. But the way she suddenly bowed back and moaned when he slowed down made him smile—a slow, genuine smile—and he opted not to speed back up, instead keeping his movements gentle and slow, his hands feathering up her spine, down her sides, then around to cup her breasts as he leaned down to press against her tightly. “You feel so good, baby,” he sighed into her hair. “Does it feel good for you, too?”

                “So good,” she whispered heatedly, turning her head to seek out his lips, moaning softly when he gave her a sweet, tender kiss. “Mmm… just like the first time…” Cosmos yelped when he suddenly withdrew, snapped the rope around her wrists and flipped her onto her back all in one smooth motion, but he was inside of her again before she could ask what he was doing.

                “Now it’s like the first time, princess,” he rasped into her ear, drawing off the blindfold with his teeth to find her eyes blue, the pupils blown from her arousal, so far gone that the blue was barely a corona around the black. “Much better… I love watching you come, sweetheart.”

                “ _Turles_ …” Her heart swelling with emotion at the tenderness in his touch and his voice, Cosmos tugged him down gently by his hair and kissed him, her hips rolling upwards into his and her legs wrapping around his waist as she tried to convey with her body how she felt, how she was falling for him. She couldn’t voice it, she knew that… but she could somehow show it.

                And Turles was feeling it, too, the swell of love coming from her, and he was so in the throes of passion that he could only groan softly at the feeling, his arms wrapping about her tightly to hold her as close as possible, his beast somehow coming to the surface again to break the kiss and rake his teeth over her shoulder. _No,_ Turles managed weakly. **_F’ri, kio m’yo… buh’tir, f’ri…_** _we can’t…_

                His beast only bit down hard enough to refresh the bruise, though, whether out of pity for Turles or because he also recognized that marking her might be a bad idea, neither of them knew. But he could feel her emotions even stronger and knew without a doubt that she was either in love with him or falling, and while he felt conflicted as hell over the revelation, he settled for whispering her name as she started to come for him again, her body arching deliciously into his. “ _Usa_ ,” he repeated, his voice hoarse with arousal and feeling, “I…” He swallowed as he heard her sigh his name, and realized that what he needed to say wouldn’t be understood. It would only hurt her at this point. “Come for me again, baby,” he breathed, instead of the honest warning he’d been about to give her.

                Fuck it, he wasn’t going to hurt her. He simply couldn’t bring himself to do it.

#####################################

                “You stayed.”

                Those surprise and awe-filled words woke Turles from a wonderful, dreamless sleep, and still mostly asleep, he could only utter the truth as he tightened the arms still wrapped around her and nuzzled her shoulder from behind. “You were lonely,” he rumbled sleepily. “Got stuff to do… but didn’t want you to think I’d just split.”

                “Thank you,” she breathed, trying futilely to snuggle even closer into him; hell, they were already pressed together as tightly as it was possible.

                “Welcome, sweetheart… now go the fuck back to sleep,” he grumbled, “it’s barely dawn.”

                ###########################

                Climbing out of the hot spring she’d created on her own little personal haven of a planet, Usagi transformed to Cosmos for several moments before wondering what in the hell she was doing. “Not like I need to be her, but— oh gods, I really am obsessed with the man,” she realized aloud with a snort of derision.

                She shifted back to her mortal body then with a weary shake of her head, disbelieving that she really wanted Turles to come find her so badly that she’d transformed in a vague hope that he’d sense it and show up.

                She’d caught herself doing that all morning, thinking of him and changing to Cosmos without even being aware of it; apparently it was some sort of subconscious desire to throw up a cosmic neon road sign to point him right to her with her power signature.

                “Gods, he’s going to think I’m clingy,” she sighed. “It’s only been three days since…” _Since he came to me. Since he stayed… since we started out fucking like animals only to wind up making love again…_

                _You’re falling in love with him, Majesty,_ the crystal reminded her for the millionth time. _There’s nothing wrong with wanting to see the man you love._

“Shuddup,” she groaned, sounding like a petulant teenager as she dried off and threw on a simple skirt and top before heading into the woods in her bare feet. “It’s wrong when he’s made it clear that I’m only going to wind up getting hurt. And he’s right… he’s the host of Chaos. This can only end badly.”

That silenced the silver crystal, and she kept to her thoughts as she walked about a mile towards the small cottage she lived in whenever she decided that she needed a rare vacation from being the universe’s savior, mulling over the temptation to seek Turles out over and over again until she was distracted by something in the distance, just beyond the tree line.

                What in the _hell_ was that at the top of the hill?

                Squinting her mortal blue eyes and shading them with her hand, Usagi could just barely make out a figure standing on a hill. And he was holding something in his hands… “Huh… I thought this planet was unoccupied.” She rummaged around in her subspace for a pair of binoculars then, and once she put them to her face, her jaw hit the forest floor. “Are… are those my fucking PANTIES on a goddamned flagpole!?” She howled out, dropping the binoculars from the force of her laughter.

                Ok, her brain could barely process the fact that Turles had sought her out, but the sight of the lacy pink rabbit-patterned underwear that had gotten left behind the first time had her in stitches. “You are such an asshole!” She shouted as she continued to laugh, her mind doing an eager, joyful somersault at the thought of seeing him. Had he been thinking about her as much as she’d been thinking of him? Was that how he’d found her so fast? After all, she’d only transformed to Cosmos for a couple of minutes, so he would have needed to be actively searching for her in order to find her! _Gods, part of me’s terrified of the notion of him looking for me, but I’m just so glad that he might have been!_

                Apparently he’d taken her insult as an invitation, and was within reach in a few moments, a shit-eating, boyish grin on his face as he leaned against a tree and planted the flagpole in the ground. “I claim this planet in the name of a _truce fucking_ ,” he stated with a lower-than-normal mock-grave voice. 


	4. Galaxia

“I can’t believe you actually put my panties on a flagpole. Shit… I can’t believe you actually saved them, you pervert!” Usagi giggled. “Did you save the whole damned fuku you shredded, or just my underthings?”

                “Just the bra and panties,” he chuckled. “And what’s wrong with them being on a flagpole? Is it too short?” Turles’s grin widened then and he quickly took them down, then dropped his fatigues and hung them on his already rock-hard erection. “There? Is that more to your liking, princess? They’re hung on a proper sort of pole, now.” When she just laughed, Turles hammed it up and used his abdominal muscles to make his cock jump up and down a bit, bobbing the lacy scrap. “I can do the helicopter if you’d prefer,” he offered when she started laughing so hard that tears were forming in the corners of her eyes.

                _Admit it, boy, you love that sound as much as I do,_ his beast sighed happily. _Wasn’t this worth it?_

 _Fine, I’ll admit it! Just shut up and let me enjoy this, damn it!_ Turles replied in a surprisingly good-natured tone.

                Usagi fucking lost it and was howling uncontrollably when he gripped the base and began to swirl it around, spinning her panties, his eyes bright with his own laughter, his grin impossibly broad and light-hearted for a host of Chaos. “St—Stop! Oh my fucking gods, staaaaaahp!” She squealed. “I—I can’t breathe!”

                “Mouth to mouth!” He shouted with what sounded like glee to her ears just before his lips captured hers in a searing kiss that _really_ stole her breath, his hands bunching in her loose, blonde hair, his purr rolling strongly the instant they were making physical contact.

                Usagi could only moan in response, her arms slipping around his shoulders as she returned the kiss ardently, her face flushing with pleasure when he immediately began to lower her to the forest floor, his warm, calloused hands tugging and sliding her clothing off of her eager body. The laughter and joy she felt over seeing him quickly morphed into an enthusiastic, overwhelming passion that she had only felt for him during the last thousand years, and Usagi briefly mused that his light-hearted attitude was making her feel like a teenager once more.

                Fuck it, though, she’d be crazy to question the way he was currently kissing her, his tongue dancing passionately with hers as if he’d die if he didn’t get another taste.

                “The color of your hair in this form,” his beast breathed between kisses, “…like sunshine…” Turles broke the kiss and blinked when he felt her freeze beneath him, and he waited patiently when she just stared up at him owlishly in surprise, a hint of fear in her eyes. “No pain, remember, princess? I thought you’d know by now that I’m not going to hurt you,” he added with a touch of insult in his voice.

                “Oh… not that,” she whispered shyly. “It’s just that… um…” Usagi looked down as she blushed brightly and fiddled with the hem of his muscle shirt. “This is my mortal form,” she finally reminded him after a moment of debating whether or not it would be safe to do so, and another moment of mulling over the temptation to let him have her mortal body. She couldn’t feel Chaos stirring within him, but then again, her senses were duller in her current form.

                “Ooooh,” Turles replied in understanding. “Gotcha. Sorry, I’d forgotten. So… transform,” he suggested simply, leaning back to give her room in case she needed it. “My beast is being a sentimental asshole about your hair, but we’d much rather not break the goods or knock you up.” His beast was rising up then, and it was mildly surprised when Turles—who was in a deliciously good mood for reasons known only to him and his _kio_ —let it speak freely.

                “Or I could be careful,” it purred. “Very, _very_ careful. Swear it on my tail.” The look in her eyes told both of them that she was definitely interested in the offer, and she clearly considered it for a moment before giving him a tiny, apologetic smile and shaking her head.

                Usagi waved her hand then and became Serenity, but when he leaned back in and began to tug at her dress with a growl of desire, she lightly pushed at his chest. “Hang on, I have a compromise for you.” Reaching into her subspace, she found her disguise pen, and with a quick order and a wave, her hair was the color that it had been in her younger years, her eyes just as blue as ever. “Better?”

                Her answer came in the form of a pounce coupled with a growl emitting from his chest, and Serenity squealed in surprise when he pinned her to the ground, his lips crushing hers, that growl morphing quickly into a low, seductive purr and a grinding of his cock into her clothed sex. The moon queen didn’t protest when he immediately pushed her skirt to her hips and repeated the action, but when she felt something lacy against her thigh she giggled and erupted into peals of hysterical laughter that had him pulling back with an insulted frown.

                “My size suddenly amuses you, woman?”

                “Oh, don’t get all self-concious on me now!” She laughed. “It’s only… it’s hard to take you seriously when you’ve still got those wound around you from doing the helicopter!” She added, pointing at the pink printed panties.

                He instantly lost the pissed off look and grinned when he looked down; yeah… it would have been difficult for anyone to take him seriously while wearing that on his cock! “So… what’s with the panty rabbits?” He questioned as he carefully unwound a piece of lace from where it had fallen behind his balls.

                With a blush, Serenity shrugged. “It was what my Senshi called me when I was mortal. And Usagi means ‘rabbit’ in my native tongue.”

                “Hm… I can see the similarity,” he mused. “You like to fuck as much as one.”

                “Pht! And what does that make you!? You certainly don’t resemble a delicate, harmless, horny bunny!” Serenity countered with a laugh.

                “Me? I’m just a space pirate,” he replied with a rakish grin. “We’re always horny.” He set the freed panties to the side then and pinned her once more, his mouth going right to her earlobe to suck on it, his beast relishing the way she squirmed and gasped with pleasure. “But I’m far from delicate or harmless,” he breathed in her ear.

                Serenity blushed crimson at that and mentally nodded enthusiastically. Oh yeah, he was definitely anything but fucking delicate, let alone harmless! Maybe the fact that he was the most dangerous creature in the galaxy—or at least semi-possessed by it—was part of the allure she felt whenever they’d fought before, the reason that she’d felt so aroused during their battles. And now that they were intimate… “I have to admit… the fact that you’re a pirate only makes you even hotter.”

                “Ooo… someone’s into bad boys, isn’t she?” He chuckled in her ear, his voice growing hoarse as he slid his rough hands up her thighs. He considered drawing down her panties then but decided he wanted another prize, so he simply tore them from her and bit down lightly on her throat at the same time, growling at the sound of her gasp of surprise. “Another trophy for my flagpole,” he chuckled sexily.

                “Ye gods… just how many trophies is your flagpole going to fly?” She inquired curiously.

                “I don’t know, Usa…” Turles lowered his mouth to hers then, still grinning as he kissed her slowly, just once. “How many will you let me steal?”

                Her reply toed a dangerous line of admitting more than just simple lust, but hell, she’d done that already, hadn’t she? “As many as you want?” She breathed in reply, giving him a little rock of her hips.

                The honesty in those big blue eyes undid him a little, and Turles and his beast found themselves entranced as their tail began to wave, spreading their pheromones to arouse her even further. They desired her pleasure while they took her, yes, but this time they wanted her sopping fucking wet for them, begging earnestly for them to take everything she could offer and more. “And if I want them all?” The beast asked just as softly.

                Serenity wasn’t able to form a response that she thought would have been permissible to utter, so all she managed was “kay…” before she pulled at his top, desperate to let her hands play over his warm, bare chest. Once it was off, the queen of the moon couldn’t help but eye him like a freshly cooked steak, and with a determined look she gripped him with her knees and flipped them to drag his pants off the rest of the way and toss them to the side.

                “Impatient to fuck the pirate, princess?” He chuckled as he snatched her hand up to keep her from wrapping it around his cock. “Nope. You don’t get this until I’m ready to give it, my anxious little rabbit.” The fire in her eyes had his grin changing into a challenging little smirk, and while Turles felt the pull when they stared each other down, he managed to ignore it in favor of yanking her down tightly to him and snaking a hand up her skirt.

                “Why do you always get to be in control?” Serenity grumbled. “Maybe I want to fuck you stupid instead of the other way around.”

                “Fight you for it,” he purred. “Think you can win while I’ve got all of Chaos’s powers at my disposal and a clear head on top of it?”

                Probably not, but still…

                _Boy, if she fights us for the right to top us… I’m not holding back. I **will** bite the woman, _ his beast warned him. Even with that knowledge, Turles didn’t withdraw the challenge, but he inwardly sagged with relief when she sighed and seemed to surrender. “Maybe next time, rabbit… just know that it’s not a trust issue. It’s just a Saiyan thing. And besides, I let you ride me once, didn’t I?”

                “Yeah, but you were in control,” she countered. “I don’t think I’ve ever been bottomed quite like that. It was… an experience.” Not wanting to spoil the mood any further and sure as hell not wanting to argue, Serenity looked up at him hopefully. “So… next time. You promise?”

                “Mmhmm,” he replied, his chest once more rumbling in a seductive purr, his hands sliding up her dress and his mouth roaming her throat. “Submit to me like you did last time and I’ll let you be in control next time. You can even tie me up and pretend that you’re the naughty princess interrogating a captured space pirate. I’ll hold still and let you torture me for the information.”

                Serenity was smiling at the idea until intuition told her that she was definitely in trouble. “Wait… does that mean that this time I’m—“

                “YUP!” Turles said with a grin, cutting her off and flipping her onto her back once more. “I’m the dirty, lecherous, handsome space pirate that’s captured himself a maiden princess, and I’m going to seduce her until she’s begging me to fuck her brains out!”

                “Dear gods please help me,” she whimpered with her eyes squeezed shut.

                “Now that’s the attitude I was looking for,” he purred in her ear. “Even though nothing can save you from my less than honorable intentions,” he added as he caressed her inner thigh and tugged the shoulder of her dress to the side to nibble at the space his beast was obsessed with. Turles kept his tail moving as well while he continued his gentle assault on her senses, and by the time he had her dress sliding down to her waist she was breathing heavily and whimpering softly into every carefully measured kiss and touch. “Thought the princess would put up more of a fight,” he whispered against her mouth as his hands stroked and massaged her breasts. “Are you going to submit to a naked brute of a pirate so easily?”

                “No pain,” Serenity replied softly. “I was afraid of accidentally hurting you and I didn’t want to chance it.”

                The flicker of guilt in her eyes made his beast purr comfortingly and he nibbled at her shoulder once more. Gods, he wanted to bite her so fucking badly! “I forgave you for it, remember?” When she managed a tiny smile, Turles gave her one of his own and kissed her soundly. “We’ll save that kind of roleplaying for another time, then. But I still want to play a game.” He watched her lift an eyebrow and he chuckled before sliding her gown off of her and setting it to the side, leaving them both completely bare. “You can’t move.”

                “Oh gods I hate this game!” Serenity whined. “Last time I wound up squirming, remember!? And every time before that over the last thousand years, too! I’m not good at holding still, Turles!”

                The knowledge that she’d played this before during her extremely long life had him jealous, but he pushed it to the side in favor of enjoying his time with her while he still could, while his beast had a light-subdued Chaos hog-tied, unconscious and unresponsive, leaving Turles and his beast utterly free of worry. _Tell her,_ his beast urged him. _Explain to her what’s going on, and if she can’t help us keep that rat bastard out cold, at least she can help us enjoy what time we have left before the shit hits the fan!_

“Turles…? Are you alright?”

                Damn it, he must have been quiet for too long. “Usa…”

                His sudden seriousness had Serenity’s full attention, and she sat up and waited despite the heavy, sedated, aroused feeling coursing through her body, making her feel soft and compliant. “What’s wrong?”

                “Your light… when you came to me. It subdued him. Chaos. And with my beast’s help, I sort of caged him. But it’s temporary. Right now I’m completely free and without his influence for the first time since I let him in, and I want that back on a permanent basis. I’ve spent the last few days trying to find a way to do that, but… I don’t think I can without your help.”

                Understanding lit her eyes and Serenity blushed and looked away, wondering just how long he’d been planning on coercing her with his body in order to get her to help. “Oh… so this… us. You didn’t have to go that far,” she whispered dejectedly. “I would have helped you simply for the asking.”

                Uh oh.

                “I’m fucking you because I _enjoy_ fucking you,” Turles bit out quietly. “And I had absolutely no intentions of asking for your goddamned help until two days ago when I learned that I just might be able to survive you getting rid of Chaos. You almost killed him the last time, but for a moment you nearly killed me as well… but I’ve found myself wondering if I could have hung on despite the pain.”

                “If he goes, you likely go as well,” Serenity said simply, thinking her voice devoid of emotion even though Turles’s beast picked up a trace of terror in it. “And if I’d been Cosmos when it had happened… we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

                “I know. Which is why I’m asking you to think of a way to get rid of the bastard. I’ve got about two weeks left before he’s well enough to try and break free, and then all bets are off. Something tells me that if he gets loose again, he and I will no longer share the same goals. Which means that he shoves my mind into the backseat and stages a full, hostile takeover.”

                “And if I can’t come up with a solution?” Serenity whispered shakily.

                “Then… then help me enjoy my last two weeks,” he whispered, locking eyes with her, his voice nervous in its sincerity. He’d thought it over, and if there was no hope… if she couldn’t save him… then at least he could die happy. “Then kill me the moment he shows signs of breaking loose; take me out while it’s still me and let me die honorably. I won’t die a prisoner in my own body.”

                “And what if he’s willing to share control with you again?”

                Turles snarled at that and shook his head. “For that, I would have to be willing to kill you—and I’m not. No,” he added gruffly when her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to ask the obvious ‘why?’, “just leave it at that, Usagi.”

                Serenity nodded and went quiet after that, and when he asked if she was alright she just nodded and held up a hand to indicate that she was thinking. _Is it even possible?_ She asked the crystal. _We’ve never been able to extract Chaos from a host before without the host dying._

 _We’ve also never had a willing host approach us for help,_ the crystal countered. _And Galaxia was revived…_

 _Could we do that this time?_ Serenity asked, unable to keep the hope out of her voice. _I know Turles isn’t a Senshi and doesn’t have a source of power like a crystal or anything, but… would it be possible?_

 _I don’t know,_ the crystal admitted. _Maybe. But it’s a very big maybe._

_I don’t want him to die. And I definitely don’t want to be the one to do the job. I… I think you might be right about—_

_I am, Majesty._

Turles stayed silent the whole time—nearly a half hour—while she was talking to the faint glow in her chest, careful not to touch her while the ginzuishou was active, speaking with his beast on occasion during the lengthy quiet. But when he saw tears well up in her eyes he broke it. “Usa? You alright?”

                “No,” she whispered sadly, wiping at her eyes. “I’m not alright. The ginzuishou… it’s sentient as you probably know and… it doesn’t know if we can do anything.”

                “I know it is. What Chaos knows about you, I know as well. And I’m not worried about it, Usa. We’ll come up with something, hopefully. And if not… then just help me make the most of what time I have left,” Turles rumbled softly. When her eyes filled with fresh tears and her lower lip trembled, the Saiyan in him took over and caught her lips with his, his purr starting up in a gentle pattern meant to comfort her, his hands tipping her onto her back again. “Don’t you _dare_ cry over me,” he ordered, his tone taking on a tender note. “I brought this on myself, don’t ever forget that. I let him use my body as a host in exchange for power.”

                Serenity could only nod, knowing that she would start crying for real if she spoke, so she pulled him back down to her for another kiss, linking her legs with his and lifting her hips in a blatant offer. If he wanted to make the most of his time, she could definitely help him with that as much as he wanted; Serenity was more than willing to give him her body as often as he liked, however he wanted her.

                _So much for making her squirm,_ Turles thought absently as he took the offer without hesitation, pressing his half-aroused cock into her folds to wet it and grind down into her, the friction making both of them moan softly. It didn’t take long at all for him to get rock hard with all of that movement along her wet, warm folds, and with a low groan he sank into her, thrusting deep, his arm snaking around her waist to lift her hips against him.

                Serenity winced in discomfort as was expected, but when he tried to stop she shook her head and just kissed him again, rolling her own body up against him, caressing the base of his tail with the hand that wasn’t buried in his hair. The minor pain was fading anyway as he kept his movements careful and slow, and the fact that the tip of his tail was massaging her clit wasn’t hurting his efforts, either.

                “I’m going to… come if… you don’t…” He tried to warn her between kisses, only to have her moan softly and buck her hips into his, her fingers sweetly squeezing and rubbing his tail, her sex flexing and drawing him in deeper as she began to climax. Turles couldn’t have held himself back then if he’d tried, so he simply growled with pleasure, his cock quickening inside of her and erupting moments later, his own cry of pleasure joining hers and echoing among the trees as her perfect body milked him of his seed. “Damn it, woman,” he purred into her shoulder, his teeth and tongue nipping and licking at it.

                Serenity only chuckled, but when he bit down hard enough to refresh the bruise that was fading from before, she moaned softly and ground upwards against him. “Why… why do you keep doing that… and why does it feel so good?” She asked breathlessly.

                Grunting in annoyance at his beast, Turles immediately moved his mouth to her throat instead, but when she wouldn’t let it go and repeated the last bit of her question, he growled in frustration and sat up on his forearms to regard her seriously. “My beast wants you,” he replied simply.

                Oh wow, she’d touched on a sore spot, hadn’t she? They’d both actively avoided any line of conversation that would start an argument, but still… “that doesn’t answer my question,” she pressed. When he let out something that was more like a snarl than a growl and he quickly separated from her to go stand next to a tree with his back to her, Serenity sighed and was fairly sure that he wasn’t going to answer, that she was going to need to apologize. But he surprised her by grinding out his answer, his tail moving about sharply to illustrate his agitation.

                “My beast wants to mark you as his, but I won’t let him do it.”

                Blinking in surprise, Serenity looked at the purple circular bruise on her shoulder and shook her head in confusion. “But he did leave a mark.”

                “A permanent one,” Turles elaborated roughly.

                Oh… apparently he wanted to sink his teeth into her shoulder. “Is that a Saiyan thing? Like… do you mark any woman you sleep with?” She wished she could take back her words when he turned around and glared at her furiously, the look in his eyes simply indescribable. “Sorry?” She squeaked, not sure exactly what about her words had upset him.

                It wasn’t Turles that was angry, it was his beast, but it relented at the sight of how downright innocently confused she was. She really didn’t have a fucking _clue_ , did she? Taking advantage of having full control of Turles’s body, his beast laid it all out for her without hesitation. After all, his mate should at least consent to the marking before it happened. “A Saiyan only marks his mate. And Saiyans mate for life,” he explained.

                Serenity’s eyes got owlishly wide at that and she swallowed hard when he just licked his lips and looked at her like she was a sandwich. _And he looks awfully fucking hungry,_ she mentally squeaked. “M—Marr—iage…?” She finally managed to ask shakily.

                Turles was back in control by the time she responded, and he just growled and shrugged and turned away from her again. “You had to push me for an answer, woman. Don’t freak out because you got one you didn’t want.”

                “Not freaking out,” she finally managed after a long moment. “Just… a little shocked, that’s all. Does… does that mean that you love—“

                “Shut. Up,” he ground out before she could even finish the sentence. “I don’t. And Saiyans don’t say that stupid fucking word—not like _that_ —so don’t you dare utter it in my presence.”

                The venom in his tone had tears welling up in her eyes, and Serenity looked away from his straight, muscular back and at the ground. “I… I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry.”

                _Good job, boy. You made her cry. Does your wounded pride feel better for it? Was it worth it?_ His beast was taking control again even as it berated his other half for being a bag of dicks just after they’d made love to her. Surprisingly, Turles didn’t even fight his _kio_ and just grumped a bit about being shoved down into a makeshift time-out corner, too caught up in his own broodiness to really care if his beast wanted to make a fool of itself.

                The beast wasn’t surprised when she shied away from him at first, but he picked her up anyway, cradling her tightly against his chest before using his nose to seek out the hot spring she’d been playing in before he’d made his presence known. He didn’t waste any time sinking them both down into the hot water, his purr loud as he tried to comfort her, his lips gently roaming her warm skin despite her efforts not to respond to him. “The boy hasn’t felt anything but anger and cold emptiness during the last few centuries, woman,” he finally breathed in her ear. “And he doesn’t put much stock in soft words. Neither do I, but I’m not half the asshole he is, especially where my mate is concerned.”

                “Turles’s beast?” Serenity asked curiously, finally turning her head to look at him in surprise, finding a little smile playing on his lips and a curious change in his eyes.

                “Guilty as charged. You can call me ‘Kio,’ I suppose. It’s Saiyan for ‘beast.’”

                She only bobbed her head slightly as she studied him, a million questions leaping to her mind, but only one made it to her lips. “Where have you been since Turles joined with Chaos?”

                “Having me killed was part of the bargain. I was too much of a nuisance and didn’t want to share space with such pure evil, nor would I have let it happen. So when Chaos thought it had killed me off, I played dead and learned how to hide without being sensed. Stupid boy,” he added with a bitter snort. “No Saiyan can kill his beast without killing all of himself. We’re wound too tightly together for it to be otherwise.”

                “So… a Saiyan’s beast is inherently good?” Serenity asked curiously.

                “Pht, no! I’ve known some pretty evil Saiyans in my life and their beasts were just as bad. But we don’t like to share, either. And we also have certain… morals. All of us do. For example, Turles was just as incapable of rape with me in hiding as he’d been with me present, and killing women or children always left a very sour taste in his mouth, so he tried to avoid letting Chaos get too crazy.”

                “Interesting… Saiyans don’t rape and don’t like to kill women and children?”

                “Women are rare on our planet and mating is sacred. And children aren’t a challenge in a fight, so slaughtering them is not only a waste of energy but dishonorable for most Saiyans. Other than that, we’re all about wholesale slaughter; we were made for it,” Kio explained with a little proud, vicious smile that Serenity found incredibly sexy.

                “Where’s Turles right now?” She asked curiously.

                “In timeout for being a dick. Why, getting tired of my company already, _r’sha_?” Kio teased with a kiss to her knuckles that had her blushing.

                “No!” She said quickly. “Of course not! I was just wondering, that’s all. I really enjoy your company, Kio,” she added warmly. “You’re definitely a side of Turles I didn’t think I’d see.” Serenity blushed even brighter when he grinned and winked at her and raised her hand to his lips again, trailing kisses to the inside of her wrist. Damn, if Turles’s beast wasn’t a bit of a player!

                That thought was followed by the sensation of him pressing to her tightly, and Serenity turned even redder when she felt his arousal between both of their flat stomachs. “You wanted to ride me, _r’sha_?” Kio breathed in her ear. “Now’s your chance. I’ll even hold still like a good boy while you use me for your pleasure.”

                “You’re serious?” Serenity asked softly.

                “As a heart attack. I won’t come until you tell me to,” he purred, “and I can probably hold out for a good while since I just got off.”

                Nervously tracing her teeth with her tongue as she shifted her hips over him and lowered herself onto him, Serenity couldn’t help but moan softly when he gripped her hips and he was true to his word, remaining utterly still for her to use him. She could no longer resist the delicious offer and began to move slowly over him, sighing with pleasure as she took her time just to enjoy the way he filled her to the brim and how his purr was so loud that she could actually feel it inside her. “Feels so nice,” she whispered after a minute.

                “I want it to feel spectacular,” Kio rumbled into her throat. “Come for me, _r’sha_.”

                “It’s not a race, Kio,” Serenity giggled.

                “No, but I want to hear you screaming my name as I make you come over and over again,” he rasped as he slid his hands up out of the water and began to slowly explore her breasts, making the nipples peak with his thumbs. Turles’s beast relished the way she began to moan softly as his hands explored her leisurely, and he simply watched her as he did so, ignoring the humming pleasure running through his own body at the feeling of her riding his cock, her inner walls deliciously squeezing him on occasion.

                But when she still hadn’t come after five minutes, Kio deduced why and grinned. “You sure you truly _want_ to be in control, my goddess?” When she frowned, his grin only turned smug and he tangled a hand in her golden mane to drag her down to him for a kiss, flexing his hips up once, making her melt against him and moan softly. “That’s it,” he breathed against her lips before giving her another lazy thrust, his free hand pressing her closer at the small of her back.

                Serenity could only arch into him, her hips rolling slightly as he continued the slow motions of his body, and when he began to nip and lick and kiss at her neck and her jawline, she realized that he was right. She _didn’t_ want to be in control—but to totally surrender control… did she really, truly trust him enough to do that? To let him utterly dominate her so that she could simply bask in the ecstasy without even a suspicion in the back of her mind keeping her from completely letting go?

                Sure, she’d let him tie her up the last time, but… that had been as Cosmos. As Cosmos, she could have easily disintegrated her bonds and put him through a wall while his guard had been down. She’d been truly, totally safe. But in a lesser form, if she let go like that, he could easily overpower her.

                She was falling in love with him, yes… but did she truly, genuinely trust him enough not to harbor even the slightest suspicion of him in the recesses of her mind? Could she really surrender to him completely?

                Apparently he was reading her mind or it was just that obvious from her facial expressions, because he whispered, “trust me, princess,” before pulling her flush against him and holding her tightly, moving his cock inside of her at a desperate pace, almost as if he was searching for something. “Come for me, Usa… please… I need to know your pleasure… please just trust me… trust **_us_** …”

                “O—Ok.” Her answer came in a trembling whisper, and Kio purred with delight as he felt her suddenly relax against him, submitting utterly to his attentions. He didn’t waste the opportunity to show her how good it could be to totally rely on him for her pleasure, either, and he was moving hard inside of her, clutching her tightly, his lips fastened to her breast to keep them away from her shoulder.

                His efforts were rewarded with a moan for every deep thrust, and when Serenity only clutched at him tightly and didn’t try to move or take over, he purred and growled in triumph before slamming into her faster, harder, shoving her right over the edge into oblivion with a scream of rapture that nearly left him deaf in one ear.

                “Good?” He murmured happily. An answer came in the form of a whimper, and Kio chuckled before lifting her up out of the hot spring and shifting her so that she was cradled in his arms.

                “But… you… I didn’t feel you…”

                “I’m not worried about me, princess,” he breathed before kissing her once. “I wanted to show you how to properly use a Saiyan warrior for your pleasure.”

                “How is it using you if you’re in total control?” She giggled as he dried them with his ki and he started to look around him, gazing out into the trees. Serenity knew that he was looking for a house or something, maybe a tent, and she just waved a hand to transport them to her cottage on the tiny planet.

                “Ah. Thank you,” Kio said gratefully before carrying her to the large bed and perching her on the edge. “And you use me by getting what you want, Usagi,” he informed her with a smile. “And since I love being in control, I get what I want, too. Nothing too kinky, though,” he assured her. “…and the boy is trying to take over again. He says he’s sorry for being a dick. Good.”

                “Shut up,” Turles grumbled to his beast as it receded to leave him there with a naked moon goddess and a raging hard on. “Guess I should have been paying better attention. Damn it. And not a pair of panties in sight to fly on this thing, either. What am I to do…?” He snickered before realizing that she was frowning up at him, her eyes flashing with hurt and anger. “I’m sorry,” he sighed. “What I said was one hundred percent true, but maybe I shouldn’t have said it so harshly. Ok?”

                “ _Maybe_ you shouldn’t have?” Serenity asked tersely, lifting a single perfect, golden eyebrow. “I’m beginning to think that you need a lesson on how to properly word things without sounding like a jackass.”

                “Alright,” he groaned, sagging visibly before he walked over and flopped down on the bed, immediately wincing as he came down on his erection. “Ow.”

                “Hn. Serves you right,” she huffed with a light smack to his ass. “And don’t think you’ll get any relief from me, either, Turles. We’re wasting time if you want my help,” the queen added softly when he gave her a pained look—whether from being denied sex or from his slightly bent dick was a mystery. “I hope you like reading… because we’re going to go visit an old friend of mine and make good use of a very extensive library.”

                That had his attention, and Turles nodded seriously before smirking and chuckling softly. “I hope she doesn’t mind seeing me naked since I don’t have any other clothes here.”

                With a swish of her hand, Serenity produced some for him, including his armor, and handed them over before rising from the bed and going to the closet to dress as well. When she turned back around to find him clothed, she briefly thought of how the look he was giving her was anything _but_ , absolutely naked, full of mixed emotions, his lips turned down in a sad, regretful frown. “What?”

                “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, Usa. And I’m not saying it to get up your skirt, either,” he added quickly. “And my beast didn’t put me up to saying it. You’re helping me… and you give a shit. That means something, and I’m sorry for lashing out at you over an honest question.” Her sunny smile lit up the room, and Turles felt a million times better knowing that she forgave him, but when she kissed him, his half-mast erection stirred and tried to revive itself. “No, woman,” he grunted. “Got work to do, remember?”

                “Oh. Yeah… sorry about that.”

                “No, you’re not,” he snorted with a roll of his eyes.

################################

                Turles blinked around at the ornate golden dome surrounding them once they’d teleported, and simply had to admit that he was in awe of the lavish richness of the room. It was lush and wealthy, yet still somehow tasteful, even though just about everything in the entryway was made of solid gold and encrusted with rubies.

                “Um, I forgot to mention…” Serenity began, breaking him from his awe, “…be ready to dodge fireballs. My friend’s not going to react well when she senses—“

                A rage-filled Amazonian war cry was heard then, getting closer—and Serenity knew she should have warned Turles beforehand, cursing her own thoughtlessness.

                In a bright flash of white light, Serenity shifted to Cosmos, and with staff extended she managed to stop her only existing friend in the universe with a pulse of violet power, freezing her in her tracks. “I know the Time Stop won’t last long and I know that you of all people can hear me through it, Galaxia,” Cosmos said flatly. “So I’ll make it quick. He is no threat to you or anyone else on your planet. Turles is in control, _not_ Chaos. Understand me?”

                The star goddess’s hand began to shake then and she trembled from head to toe before dropping her arm, only to be knocked sideways into a golden wall. Her eyes opened to find a panting Galaxia crouched over Turles, who was flat on his back, a dagger to his throat, while the Amazon just bared her teeth in rage at him. “No!” Cosmos cried weakly. “Please, Laxi… please, no… I swear it on my crown… on my _sisters_ …”

                Galaxia didn’t divide her attention by looking away, nor did she relax her grip on her knife, but she did respond. “That is not something you would swear lightly, cousin. But I’ve also seen you fooled far too easily by the enemy to believe that he’s fully in control.”

                “I am,” Turles barely managed, only to be punched in the face with her free hand. “Fuck, woman, cut it—OW! Damn it! OW! Stop—OW! Hitting—OW! Me—OW OW OW!”

                “I’ll stop when you shut the fuck up!” She yelled down at him. “You’re the one that gave your body over willingly,” she ground out furiously. “The one that’s even stronger than me with yours and Chaos’s powers combined. Even if you _are_ in control, why in the gods’ names should I not _waste you_ right here and now?”

                At a loss for an acceptable answer, Turles fell back on his usual smart-ass replies. “Because I said please?” He tried.

                “No!” Cosmos whimpered as she sat up shakily. “Please, Laxi, no! He’s my friend and I care about him! We need your help to expel Chaos, just _please_ hear us out!”

                The only thing that convinced the Amazon was the tears streaming down her cousin’s face, but she didn’t remove the dagger’s edge from Turles’s throat. Not yet. “One false move, one flicker of dark power or even your ki, and I put this in your eyesocket,” she whispered in his ear. “Do you understand me?”

                Turles flinched at the way she was lightly drawing the razor-sharp blade over his throat, drawing a light red line just below his Adam’s apple, but he grunted a yes and was promptly released. Climbing to his feet, he went straight to Cosmos and began checking her over, surprised at how weak he found her. “Usa?”

                “She used a Time Stop,” Galaxia snorted. “Why she wasted so much fucking power on _you_ is beyond me, but if I was in your boots I’d be _extremely_ grateful. She’ll be weak as a kitten for a few hours. Come on, cuz,” she added a bit more gently as she waltzed over and scooped up the detransforming goddess as if she weighed nothing. “You can crash in a guest room until you’ve rested enough.”

                “It broke her back to her mortal form?” Turles whispered, his voice laced with worry, his beast fighting its way to the surface until he reminded it that the Amazonian queen likely wouldn’t hesitate to ghost him if Kio took over.

                “Are you blind, Saiyan? I’d ask if you’re stupid, but I already know the answer to _that_.”

                “He’s not stupid, Laxi. He’s _heartless_ ,” a familiar voice growled from behind him.

                Turles barely had time to turn and register orange hair and blue skin before that form shifted to red and green and a ham-sized fist sent him flying, leaving a Saiyan-shaped imprint in the golden wall. “Bojack,” he wheezed. “Good to… see you… too…”

                Ignoring the pleasantries in favor of lifting Turles up by his armor, Bojack merely glowered down at him, tears shining in his blue eyes. “My family was there, boy. Why? Why would you do that after we gave you shelter? After we ran so many jobs together? After all the good times we had? _Why_?” He asked softly, choking up on the last word.

                “Bojack, I hate to sound like an asshole, but I haven’t a fucking clue what you’re—“

                “HERA!” Bojack roared. “YOU DESTROYED HERA AFTER WE TOOK YOU IN AND TREATED YOU LIKE FAMILY! AND I WANT TO KNOW **WHY**!” The last sentence was punctuated by several slams into the golden wall, and Turles tasted blood almost immediately after he felt broken ribs puncturing a lung.

                “ _Please_ ,” a weak voice pleaded from a tumble of blonde hair. “Laxi… you promised.”

                “I didn’t promise _anything_ involving Big Blue,” Galaxia pointed out with an edge to her voice. “And straight up, cousin, the Saiyan deserves every broken bone.”

                “I didn’t destroy Hera!” Turles managed, his voice full of agony. “Chaos… he wanted to… wouldn’t let him… swear it… _j’ha nava m’yo.”_

Through her barely opened eyes, Usagi was surprised to see Bojack suddenly stop, his skin and hair melting back to its normal hues. “I can’t heal him,” she whimpered. “Please, Laxi… I’m begging you… please don’t let him die…”

                “No. I won’t,” Galaxia agreed sternly, “but only because it means that you’d die as well, Usagi. She can’t stand up, Bo,” she added towards her husband and consort. “Hold her while I take care of this.”

                “No,” Bojack grunted firmly, stepping between Turles and his wife. “I won’t let you come near him.” He lowered his voice then and sighed. “You can’t touch him, love… what… what if Chaos _jumps_ or something? I remember the nightmares you had. I don’t want you to go through that again.”

                “I know,” Galaxia said simply before shoving Usagi into his arms and using her speed to get past him. She filled Turles with her healing gift then—it wasn’t pure like Usagi’s and he winced as the heat from her healing fire burned him a little, but it did the trick, and the Saiyan was fully healed up within a minute.

                “Thank you.”

                “Don’t thank me, thank _her_ ,” Galaxia replied with a snarl before taking her naked cousin back and storming down the hall.

                “Walk,” Bojack ordered with a hard shove and a growl once Turles was standing. “And you better not have wasted Laxi’s power, either, because if you’re lying to me, boy, I’m going to rip out your tail myself. None of that cauterizing shit, either. I’ll watch you bleed out slowly on the bedroom floor and thank the gods that we’re finally rid of Chaos, dead cousin thrown into the bargain or not.”

                “I’m not lying,” Turles replied, shaken by the very accusation. He wasn’t lying, but neither was Bojack. The tears on the former pirate king’s face had been anything but a fabrication, and Turles was in a state of shock over the knowledge that his adoptive family was dead. “When?” He asked hoarsely.

                “Two hundred years ago,” the queen of the Amazons answered for her husband when it was clear that the pirate couldn’t answer without sobbing. “You appeared and the only Hera-jin survivors were Bojack and Bido.” The moment Turles opened his mouth to numbly protest, Galaxia left her cousin’s bedridden side and slapped him hard. “Don’t even deny it! We **_saw_** you!”

                “ **I DIDN’T DO IT**!” Turles raged, the slap knocking him right out of his shock, his fists clenching as he tried his best to keep his damned ki in control. “I told you, I wouldn’t _let_ him take Hera! We teleported elsewhere and planted a Tree of Might, and after a rest we headed on to another quadrant! I would have **never** let him touch Hera, it was the **_only home I ever knew_**!”

                The queen of the Amazons trembled slightly at the pure ringing truth in Turles’s voice, and when Usagi weakly squeezed her hand and gave her a look that told her she could hear it too, she felt tears well up in her eyes at the memories she was forcing herself to recall.

With Bojack’s help, staunch support, and years of him helping her through night terrors, Galaxia had suppressed most of her memories as Chaos’s host and refused to even speak of him in the centuries afterward. But this one tidbit of information had to be shared at all costs. “He knocked you out, Saiyan,” she said simply, her voice choked with fear. “He knocked you out and he took over, and when he was done destroying Hera, he let you wake up.”

                The shock was back in full force, and Turles sat down hard on a rug woven out of red gold, his hand clutching at his chest as he fought for air. “We had a deal,” he finally whispered. “M—mutual control…”

                “He’s CHAOS!” Galaxia yelled down at him, the tears flowing freely. “He doesn’t make any fucking _deals_ , boy! He takes _what he wants_ and that’s that! He’s the embodiment of pure fucking evil, Usagi’s polar opposite, and you’re surprised that he reneged on a so-called ‘deal’ with you!?”

                “Laxi…”

                In a rare display of weakness and need, she let her husband engulf her in his massive arms and trembled against him as he gently whispered her name a second time. “You’re more naïve than Usagi is, boy,” she finally sighed, her voice weary with stress and her hidden terror of what lurked inside of him. “To believe that Chaos would give anyone a fair shake…”

                “Then why… why the deal?” Turles asked helplessly. “Why not just take my body and be done with it?”

                “Maybe because you entertained him. Maybe because you were too powerful for him to invade without you willingly letting him in. But I tell you now, Saiyan, once you let Chaos in, he can pull all of your strings without an ounce of effort. You’re his puppet until the end of your days.”

                “That’s enough, Laxi,” Usagi whispered weakly, fighting the urge to pass out in favor of trying to comfort everyone else in the room. Old habits died hard. “This isn’t helping any of us.”

                When Galaxia turned her head to hotly protest, Bojack silenced her with a kiss. “Your cousin’s right, my love. This line of conversation is only going to end with someone being put through a wall… most likely the boy. But you don’t want your cousin dead, which is why I haven’t done it already. Come on, let her rest,” he ordered gently, leading her towards the door when she nodded sullenly. “And Turles,” Bojack added softly, “if I feel a flicker of power coming from this room, I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

                “I understand.”


	5. Just Us

Usagi woke in the dark, but she immediately relaxed into the strong arms she felt holding her tightly from behind, smiling gently at the way they were wound around her, the fingers of both hands linked tightly with hers and the gentle purr filling the room. “I’m glad that Bojack didn’t kill you while I was out. I couldn’t stay concious any longer, sorry about that. Are… are you ok?”

                “No,” he whispered, his purr only getting a little stronger despite the tears in his voice. Turles didn’t fight the purr, though, only closing his eyes against Usagi’s bare back as he let his beast comfort him for the first time since he was a child. “I killed them, Usa. I killed them all.” He swallowed hard then, unable to keep his usual Saiyan composure as he thought of the only family he’d ever known. “Zangya was only twelve when I last saw her. Kogu and Bujin barely in their thirties… and I killed them.”

                The feeling of hot tears dripping onto her skin had Usagi turning in his arms, and even though she expected him to push her away, she couldn’t stop herself from trying to comfort him somehow. But he only accepted it, so far gone in his guilty misery that he pulled her tightly to him again and buried his face in her hair. “Chaos did it, not you,” she whispered, her hands running soothingly through his hair as his beast’s purr got a little stronger. Even in her mortal form, she could sense Kio trying to comfort Turles as well, trying to tell him the exact same thing that she was.

                “I let him in,” he sobbed, the floodgates opening, his body shuddering against hers as he lost control of the grief and the tears. “If I hadn’t let him in, t—then—“

                “You don’t know that, honey… and you didn’t know he could knock you out and hijack your body, either. It’s not your fault.”

                “It is,” he insisted sadly, wishing that he could go back somehow and change it all, soaking Usagi’s hair with his tears as he continued to mourn desolately in the arms of the only person in the universe besides his beast that would offer him comfort.

                And she didn’t bother arguing with him when he insisted on taking the blame for the murder of his family, she only held him and whispered soothingly when his sobbing became slightly hysterical, feeling a pang of guilt as well in her chest. She couldn’t use her light to calm him, and that hurt her deeply, making her ache more and more with every heart-wrenching sob that he uttered into her hair.

                The door opening didn’t make it any better, either; the moment Bojack’s shadow cast over the light from the hallway Turles clung to her even tighter, shaking his head back and forth as he chanted “I’m sorry” over and over, his voice broken, sounding young and fragile.

                Usagi expected a lot of things from the blue-skinned giant of a man she’d only met that day, but she didn’t expect him to silently cross the threshold and sit on the edge of the bed to run his massive hand through Turles’s hair. The gesture was hesitant, but it was affectionate and fatherly, and Bojack let out a little sigh as he continued to pet the Saiyan’s hair like he would a child’s. “It wasn’t you, lad,” he whispered mournfully. “It was the thing inside of you. It used you to kill our brothers and our sister, leaving you none the wiser. And I’ll have my revenge on it for using your body just as I will for the destruction of our kin.”

                Turles’s sobs lost that scary edge then, and when Bojack laid down on the other side of him and he and Usagi formed a safe little cocoon of comfort around him, he only cried silently until he eventually dozed off.

                “Thank you,” Usagi whispered to him once she was sure Turles was so deeply asleep that her voice wouldn’t wake him.

                “He was always an arrogant little shit, but Turles would have never destroyed his only family,” he informed her softly. “He’s loyal like that. He was in his early twenties when we met, and when he was injured in battle while working for us—mercenary work—we took him home. He hit it off well with Bujin and Kogu, and little Zangya adored him, so… he stayed.”

                “How long?” Usagi asked curiously, still surprised to learn that Turles had even had any living family, that he had a story that didn’t include death and destruction.

                “About a decade. Saiyans physically mature quickly, but they grow up slow. Turles was still mentally a lad when he started working for us—not quite a child and not quite an adult. We didn’t raise him, but Bido and I would like to think that we taught him what it was to be a man,” Bojack sighed. “I guess we let him go out to seek his own fortune too soon.”

                He rose from the bed then, drained emotionally from comforting his wife and his surrogate son, and scrubbed his hand through his orange hair. “If you’re hungry, there’s food out in the day room. You want me to fetch you some, or…?”

                “I’ll go get it, Bojack, thank you,” Usagi offered gently as she slipped out of the bed and clothed herself in a nightgown with a wave of her hand, staying in her current form just in case Turles woke; hopefully the color of her hair would comfort him since he seemed to prefer it, and she was still too weak to transform. “Stay with him? Just in case he wakes?” She asked.

                “Aye. I don’t want him to wake up all alone either,” he rumbled in understanding.

                “Thank you,” she said, coming around the bed to kiss his cheek. “When… when he started crying like that… I honestly didn’t know what to do. I—I can’t use my light on him like I can for everyone else. It hurts him.”

                Wiping at the fresh tears that Usagi wasn’t even aware of shedding, Bojack hugged her tightly. “You care about him. That’s good. I can’t say the little prick deserves the goddess of the stars, but I’m glad he found someone to love him.”

                “I—um—I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Usagi whispered heatedly, scrubbing at her bright red cheeks. “Turles and I are only—“ A tap to her left shoulder stopped her, and she flushed crimson to her toes when Bojack pulled back the hem of her nightgown to bare the purple bruise that Turles’s teeth had made.

                “Laxi was right,” he chuckled despite his morose mood. “You’re a terrible liar, lass.”

                “It’s… complicated,” she sighed, looking down and away in embarrassment.

                “I imagine so. The host of Chaos bedding the Queen of the Stars? I reckon that’s about as complicated as it gets, lass. Now go get some food… I have a feeling that Laxi’s going to have those night terrors again tonight and I should join her in bed soon.”

                “Call me if she does, Bojack… I’m sorry for our presence being the cause of them, and my light can help her.”

                “She won’t want your help,” he said firmly, though it was coupled with a tiny smile. “Just trust me on it, lass. It took her months after we were married for her to even sleep the night with me. She was… embarrassed about seeming weak.”

                “Sounds like Laxi, alright,” Usagi sighed as she fluffed her hair in confusion and wandered into the next room to find quite a generous spread; her cousin had apparently remembered her appetite and had even laid out a ton of her favorite foods.

                And speaking of the Amazonian she-devil…

                “Hey, cuz.”

                Usagi looked up from the tray she was fixing for herself and Turles to smile at the sight of Galaxia dressed for bed, her hair tumbling to her waist over a sleek golden nightie, looking far more vulnerable than usual without her typical battle gear. “Thank you,” she whispered, “for trusting him enough not to kill him. And for believing him.”

                “You believe him,” Galaxia sighed heavily. “You believe **_in_** him, more importantly; just like you believed in me… the more I think about it, the more I can’t help but give him a chance. We all make mistakes and deserve second chances—you taught me that. So… we’ll give him one. Bido’s on his way with Mimette, by the way, so don’t be surprised when another hulking blue Hera-jin pops up and tries to put him through a wall.”

                “Mimette…?” Usagi asked in confusion, still sleepy and slow when it came to putting pieces together. “You don’t mean to tell me that little Mimi married a man as… um… _large_ as Bo!?” She asked with wide eyes. Judging by her cousin’s little grin, Mimette had, in fact done just that. “Oh my. I hope he’s considerate when it comes to how tiny she is,” she whispered, swallowing hard at the very thought.

                “Bido’s a _lot_ nicer than Bo,” Laxi assured her. “He’s the brains of the operation… he and Bo are pretty much night and day, you know. You should have seen the way he was tripping over himself when he was trying to just get her attention, though—you would have assumed that Bo was the brains, not Bido. The man could barely form a coherent sentence, let alone woo my baby sister,” she chuckled. “He finally wised up, though, and took advantage of a very compromising position in the library one day. And Mimi, lacking utter common sense, was totally clueless about his feelings until that moment.”

                “Well, sounds like Mimi,” Usagi giggled as she finished filling another plate. Huh… how much did a Saiyan eat, anyways? Surely not more than herself, right? “She reminds me so much of Ami sometimes,” she added without a touch of sadness to her voice. “The cluelessness about men, anyway, and picking up on the obvious.”

                “Mina when it comes to shopping,” Laxi added with a false groan and a little smile.

                Straight-faced, Usa nodded solemnly. “You have my sincere pity regarding the shopping for the wedding. I take it she drug you around shopping for weeks on end?”

                “ _Months_ ,” her cousin groaned. “I wanted to kill the little shit for putting me through that! Sure, she’d helped me with my wedding, but I was done shopping for that in a week! Seven hells, cuz, one does _not_ require twelve bridesmaids, either! Bo and I were so glad when it was all done that we holed up in our room for a week and took a second honeymoon! Mimi exhausted the lot of us, and Bido was so damned nervous that Mimi would change her mind that Bo was constantly puffing up his pride by repeating every little compliment that my sister had uttered in regards to him!”

                Usagi was full-out laughing by then, gripping the table and her sides, her mind full of images of an exhausted Galaxia just collapsing to the floor from fatigue into a heap of dresses she hadn’t tried on yet. “Why didn’t you call me!?” She cackled. “You know shopping’s my thing! I would have totally helped out with the—what?” She asked when Galaxia immediately sobered.

                “The wedding was a month ago, cuz,” she replied gently. “You were a little busy fighting your boyfriend’s parasite… and I honestly didn’t want to risk the fight coming here,” she added with a guilty look.

                “No… I understand,” the goddess of the stars replied gently. “But he’s not my boyfriend,” she added with a blush. “He’s just… we’re just… I dunno. It’s complicated.”

                “Lemme guess,” Laxi drawled, her eyes dancing and her lips twitching up in a knowing smirk. “It was in the heat of battle and you two wound up fucking like wild animals in the rubble?”

                “Um… yeah,” she replied shyly, her cheeks heating up. “He kinda shoved Chaos down and well…” She shrugged. “Then the second time,” Usa added, feeling the blush creep down her neck, “Chaos started to come out and I tried to help Turles with my light, and I wound up knocking Chaos out. I was Serenity when it happened,” she explained quickly. “That’s why he’s not dead.”

                Eyes widening, Laxi shook her head slowly at her cousin’s sheer stupidity. She’d given herself to the host of Chaos in a lesser form!? Sure, she understood a lot about battle sex and still participated in it **_daily_** , but what Usagi had done had only made her vulnerable. If Chaos had broken out… “You’re in love with him,” she whispered before she could stop the words from leaving her mouth. “You _have_ to be… don’t tell me you’ve given up that sweet, mortal, virgin snatch yet?” She added with a raised eyebrow.

                “No, and I’m _not_ in love with him!” The moon queen practically shrieked. “Are you nuts!?”

                “Nope. And you’re still an _awful_ liar,” Laxi drawled mockingly. “Let me guess? That second time… or maybe even the time after that, he didn’t fuck you. He made love to you?” Judging by her cousin’s darkening blush and her wide eyes, Laxi chuckled and shook her head. “The first time, then. Round two or three. Gods, you’ve always been so easy to read, cuz.”

                “Am not,” Usagi huffed as she pivoted on one foot with the tray in hand and walked back to the bedroom with her back regally straight.

                She lost her indignant posture at the sight of Bojack running his hand through Turles’s hair, a mournful look on his face, and she sighed at the glimmer of tears on his cheeks in the near-dark. “Thank you, Bojack. Go on to bed, I’ll stay up in case he wakes and I’ll make sure he eats something.”

                “Don’t deny him another type of comfort, either, lass,” Bojack rumbled softly. “I know from experience that a distraction is the best form of it.”

                “Do you um… comfort Galaxia like that?” Usagi asked with a crimson stain to her cheeks.

                “Aye, that I do,” he chuckled. “My apologies in advance if you hear us through the walls at night… but perhaps it’ll only inspire you two,” he added before tipping her a little wink and exiting the room to find his wife and queen.

                Conjuring a dim ball of light once the door was closed, Usagi leaned down to kiss Turles’s tear-streaked cheeks before making sure he was tucked in, then proceeded to eat like it was her last meal. Expending so much power always made her ravenous, and she mentally giggled as she remembered the teenage days of her second life, during which she stuffed her face as much as possible. If only she’d known then that she was hungry all the time because of her battles with the youma!

                She did make sure to leave Turles about half the tray, though, and she spelled it to keep it fresh before assuring herself that he would be out for some time and leaving the room. The library was next, where she poured over a pile of books she found on a table, silently thanking her cousin all the while for setting them aside for her. They were all about Chaos, most of them legends—a pitiful few of them actually contained any facts, though, but she toted them back to the room anyway and snuggled back into the bed to read.

                Usagi was close to tears after several hours of reading—whether from the lack of information she already knew, or from the pounding headache she had, she wasn’t sure—and when she felt strong, solid arms around her and heard Turles purring, she set the book down and gratefully accepted the hug. “I’m fine, my head just hurts,” she admitted.

                “You shouldn’t be reading in such poor lighting,” he whispered gently, his heart still aching in his grief. But he managed to keep the tears at bay thanks to Kio, who was insisting on Turles caring for his mate.

                “I didn’t want to wake you,” Usa replied just as quietly, sighing into the crook of his neck, marveling at how the mere scent of him was instantly relaxing her and how perfectly right it felt to simply be held by him. “I brought food,” she finally informed him after several minutes of both of them just enjoying the other’s embrace. “You should eat something.”

                Normally he would have made a sexual innuendo at her choice of wording, but he only sighed wearily and shook his head, his arms tightening around her as he tugged her down into the bed with him. “Just let me hold you,” he begged, his voice young and vulnerable.

                Nodding into his hair, Usagi cradled his head to her and began to stroke and pet him when he pillowed it on her breast, wishing there was something— _anything_ —she could do for him to alleviate his grief. Bojack’s suggestion came to her then, and after mulling it over for several minutes she tipped his face up to hers and smiled gently down at him before pressing her mouth to his.

                Usagi expected a refusal, perhaps even a slow, reluctant response from him, but she was surprised to feel him returning the kiss immediately, a sound coming from his throat that sounded almost like a desperate whine.

                As she matched his intensity and clutched at him she choked back a sob on his behalf when her empathic powers revealed his inner turmoil; he was communicating with her clearly without even knowing it, asking— _begging_ —for the same things over and over again as he pressed her down into the mattress and practically devoured her mouth with his own.

                _Forgive me. Save me. Love me._

                Only he could give himself the first one, unfortunately.

                The second was a work in progress.

                But gods help her, he already had the third in spades.

                _I love you,_ she whispered in her mind as she tugged at his pants and arched her breasts up into his roaming hands, briefly wondering where her nightgown had disappeared to as she shifted to Serenity and kept her hair blonde in the process. _I love you so much that it hurts me not to be able to say it out loud. I wish you had my powers just for an hour so that you could feel it as I do, Turles… wish that you could somehow read my mind and know…_

As if on cue, she felt him tremble against her, his kiss easing back in its desperation, a low, strangled sound erupting from the back of his throat as he pushed his way into her and began to slowly flex his hips to fill her up, his fingers easing between them to stroke her clit and make her whimper into his mouth.

                There was a pause then that surprised Serenity; so far he’d never wasted any time in taking her, but Turles was merely resting inside of her, kissing her feverishly, his fingers still working her gently to draw a soft moan from her with every delicious little rub of his callouses against her clit. And as if in answer to her confusion, the Saiyan pirate locked inside of her was breaking the kiss, his teeth going to her earlobe to tug at it gently. “Come for me, my little rabbit,” he breathed hoarsely.

                “Please… Turles…” Wiggling her hips, Serenity tried to garner some friction from the pulsing cock buried deeply in her, but she found her hip pinned firmly by his free hand while the other continued to fondle her lazily.

                “No… I don’t want to hurt you, sweetheart,” he replied as he stroked her a little faster. “Every time I take you without getting you off first, it hurts you… and I don’t want to do that. So come for me,” Turles sighed before capturing her lips again, first drawing the lower one between his teeth to suck on it before he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

                Gods, being inside of her felt so fucking good! And not only good, but _right_! That thought made Turles groan loudly as he felt her begin to flex around him in response to his steady ministrations, and when she started to come he was drowning in the sensation of her squeezing him deliciously as wave after wave of emotion crashed through him heavily. And when he broke the kiss he was panting as heavily as she, unable to focus on anything except the thought of giving her more pleasure and the driving need to make her feel the strength and the passion of the feelings overwhelming him. “ _Usa_ … I… gods, I…”

                Her eyes cracking open, Serenity could only gaze up at him lovingly as he trembled and stared down at her in a mix of trepidation, lust, awe and surprise. _Oh shit, I made a wish. An unselfish wish, at that. He can feel my love for him._ “Don’t stop,” she managed softly, stroking her fingers along his muscular back as she rocked her hips upwards in offering. “I need you, Turles.” She watched him shiver as he quite obviously felt what she meant with that simple statement; it wasn’t just a physical need for her, oh no—she needed all of him, his body, his very presence, his heart, soul, and even the sound of his voice in her ear as she gave him all she had to offer in return.

                “Tell me how you want me, baby,” he breathed against her lips, so caught up in the strength of her emotions that they were overpowering every ounce of his common sense. “Name it. I’ll give you everything, I swear it.”

                “Slow… make love to me, Turles.”

                Normally, such a word would have upset him, would have stopped him cold and had him walking out of the room, but the way she was gazing up at him tenderly and the combination of the emotions flooding him only had him nodding as he captured her lips again and began to move. _Mine_ , was all he could think as he felt her delicate hands clutching tightly at his arms. _Mine…_ _gods, I want to keep her… heaven save me before I totally lose my mind…_

Turles was about to utter something tender-hearted and absolutely stupid when she suddenly flinched and saved him from saying words he would regret later on, and he immediately ceased moving to gaze down at her through lust and love-glazed eyes. “Sorry, sweetheart,” he whispered as he withdrew from her. “Lay back and relax.”

                “No, Turles, you don’t have to—“ Serenity was cut off by a gentle kiss, and while she understood that he didn’t want to hurt her, she felt indescribably empty without him stretching her to the point of pain. She tried to whisper another protest when he broke away, but when she felt him slide down quickly and part her folds with his slick tongue, she could only arch into the delicate flicks and sucks and moan his name. “Going to come,” she warned him after only a minute, gripping his spikes as he did the same to her hips and he purred vigorously into her little bucks of pleasure.

                Turles wasn’t done after that, though, he was still licking at her slowly as she came down from heaven, her soft protests only drawing a shake of his head before he began to thrust his tongue into her, curling the tip at the exact spot that always seemed to set her off. He found himself savoring the taste of her like that for what felt like a long time before he seemed to register the desperate pitch of her voice as she begged him with her voice and the motions of her body for him to let her come, and it was only then that he slipped his tongue back up to her clit and began to suckle her once more.

                Serenity came almost immediately; the way he was sucking at her and rolling his tongue deliciously against at her clit simultaneously was sending her into total pleasure overload, her voice crying his name helplessly, her back bowing off the bed until his hands gripped her hips and eased her back down.

                And then she felt his mouth on hers and his cock easing into her once more before she’d completely come down from the orgasm, his body filling hers with a series of infinitely gentle, short, shallow thrusts, his purr rolling low and deep as he loved her mouth just as gently with his own. _Oh gods, I love you so much, Turles,_ she breathed in her own mind, unsurprised to hear him groan softly in response as he filled her and continued to move, his body pressed flush to hers, somehow far more intimately than before despite the fact that they’d made love like this several times. _It’s because he can feel it, too,_ she realized.

                Serenity ceased concious thought then; Turles had begun a slow, steady rhythm, rolling his hips lazily against hers, and every careful thrust deep inside of her was drawing out a low, needy moan of pleasure, the sound echoing within his mouth. His lovemaking was so slow this time, so tender and loving that she didn’t come right away, but she certainly wasn’t complaining about the journey to her completion; if anything, it was the best sex she’d ever had in her life and she definitely wasn’t in a hurry for it to end.

It was only when he finally wound an arm around her waist to lift her slightly that she began to spiral up, and he released her lips to lick and suck at her neck, leaving lovebites all over the creamy flesh to mark his territory, his purr filling the room loudly at the soft sounds of her approval. “ _R’sha m’yo_ ,” he breathed, too caught up in her scent, her taste and the feeling of her walls squeezing him deliciously to even realize that he’d uttered those words without his beast taking control. “ _Au m’yo_ … tell me you’re mine, beautiful…”

“I’m yours, Turles,” she whispered in reply as his lips ghosted over her shoulder and she felt a canine suddenly nick her flesh, sending a shock of pure ecstasy through her, shooting her right into a powerful orgasm. “Ah! _Turles_!”

“That’s it, baby,” he purred as he flexed a bit harder to ride out her pleasure, only to lift her hips a little higher as he dialed back his movements several moments later. “Feels so good inside of you… come for me again, Usa… be mine,” he murmured against her flushed skin as she repeatedly moaned his name and  he felt nothing but the purest waves of love filling him from head to toe. “Please be mine…”

“Yours,” she breathed a second time. “I’m yours, Turles… all yours… just please don’t stop,” Usagi added with a soft whimper as she began to come yet again. “Come with me,” she gasped suddenly when she started to tighten. “Be mine, too… I want all of you, Turles…”

“You already have every inch of me, goddess,” he confessed with a groan, moving a little harder despite his intention to make love to her as gently as he was able, his cock swelling a moment before he erupted inside of her in response to the way she was moaning his name and coming hard all around him. “Gods damn it, sweetheart,” he purred before kissing her heatedly in the afterglow, rolling so that she was lying on top of him, not once releasing her lips or withdrawing from the tight warmth that he was buried in.

Dear gods, what was this wonderful feeling overcoming his better senses? He wanted to take her again already, to bite her and fuck her and make her his in every way, to whisper stupid, tender words into her ear as he focused solely on her pleasure… all of that sappy shit, but for what? Sure, he cared about her—more than he would even admit to himself—and even though it wasn’t totally because of the pull, he shouldn’t have felt so ready to just **_surrender_** himself to her, mind, soul and heart.

 _You could think of anyone better, boy?_ Kio trolled lightly.

 _Shuddup, that’s not how I operate and you know it,_ Turles countered, though the words fell flat even in his own mind; damn it, he really _did_ care about her that much, didn’t he? Not quite luh— _that word_ , but damnably close!

“You’re being an asshole,” Serenity breathed between kisses, but she wasn’t upset with him for the confused jumble of emotions running through her empathic powers; after all, her stupid wish had caused the conflict within him, therefore, it was her fault.

“Sorry,” Turles grumbled in reply, genuinely contrite at the thought of upsetting her, especially after she’d just given him the only kind of comfort that would help him stop thinking of what he’d done. And that only made him think of his family on Hera all over again, fresh tears welling up in his eyes.“I don’t… don’t mean to…”

“Shhh…” She broke the kiss then and rose up a little to look at him, a gentle, understanding smile blooming on her lips as she stroked her fingers down his cheek. “Turles… just forget everything. Just for one night?”

He wasn’t sure how—probably because he’d nicked her shoulder with his teeth and had drawn a few drops of blood—but he understand exactly what she meant, and despite his terrified misgivings about caring too much for anyone but himself, he found his head nodding slowly. “Just you and me.”

“Yes,” she sighed happily before kissing him briefly. “No Chaos, no Cosmos. Just us.”

Us. Together. No longer two separate people, but one. Just for a night, to help him escape his grief and fear. _Yeah right… one night will turn into two, then three…_

 _Fuck it, I don’t care anymore,_ he lied to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

The first coherent thought Turles had upon waking was, _gods, I called her_ r’sha _._

“Fuck it,” he breathed as he curled further into her, pillowing his head on her breast and purring softly in contentment when her arms tightened around him and she nuzzled her face into his hair. It had been the best sex of his life and he wasn’t about to sweat the details, not when she was holding him so tightly, her arms encircling him protectively and her golden hair creating a curtain around him as if it was meant to separate him from the big, bad world.

Which left a world where there was only him and her.

_Just you and me._

_No Chaos, no Cosmos. Just us._

He’d damned near bitten her last night, too, judging by the scabbed over nick on her shoulder and the surrounding ring of bruises that were total and utter proof of how often his teeth had sought out her shoulder. “Did I hurt you?” He murmured into her breast.

A sleepy, lovely chuckle answered him then, and when he felt her shake her head into his hair he relaxed. “Good,” he sighed in relief before shutting his eyes once more. “Go back to sleep, Usa.”

“Can’t,” she replied mournfully, “we need to get up and start going through the rest of the books that Galaxia has. The ones I brought with me last night didn’t contain anything about Chaos that I didn’t already know, so we need to dig through the library. Besides, you need to eat,” she added gently. “You didn’t touch the food I brought you last night, honey.”

“Heh… ate plenty, princess,” the space pirate chuckled softly into her breast, “and it was delicious… I’d love another helping, too.”

Gasping softly when he turned his head and took her nipple between his lips, Serenity barely managed to keep her wits about her and shook her head when he looked up at her, his eyes smoldering with desire. “Turles, honey, what’s the priority?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled as he slid up and pressed his lips to hers briefly, letting out a short purr when she returned it in earnest. He then just stared down at her, clearly annoyed, his eyes narrowed to irritated slits. “Come on, woman, let’s go _read_.”

“You sound so enthusiastic!” She giggled as she slipped out of the bed and waved her hand to clothe herself, waiting patiently for Turles to tug on his pants and tank top.

“I _hate_ reading,” he informed her with a snort, “but I want this asshole out of me, so let’s get to it and I’ll get something to eat to take with me to the library.”

#######################################

It was only one in the afternoon, and Usagi already had a headache.

“You should transform, cuz,” Galaxia advised her as she strolled in. “All of this reading won’t be as hard on your eyes in your other bodies.”

“She detransformed because she had a headache in the other two bodies,” Turles grumbled in between page turns, “and I’ve already told her to take a break, but she doesn’t want to listen.”

“Well, at least you’re helping her with the—wait a minute, that book isn’t about Chaos,” Galaxia observed, coming closer so she could read the title. “The fuck is this? Brain Anatomy?”

“I wanted to see if I could help her get rid of the headache,” Turles admitted sullenly. “But some of the pages are so badly stuck together that I had to skip an entire chap—what? What’s that look for?”

“Um… uh… nothing,” Galaxia snorted as she plucked the book from his hands, only to hold it delicately between two fingers and as far away from her body as possible. “Don’t touch that book,” she advised, followed by a snort that could only be a suppressed laugh. “I, um… have to go die now. Be back eventually!”

“Something tells me that I need to wash my hands,” Turles mumbled to himself, keeping them as far from his body as Laxi had that book, heading straight for the nearest bathroom to scrub to his elbows.

When he returned, Turles found Usagi rubbing at her eyes, and his beast didn’t even have to nudge him in her direction; he was already moving to sit next to her, and after a few gentle, coaxing kisses, he’d plucked her book from her hand and had maneuvered them so that they were lying on the couch, his back against the armrest and hers to his chest, snuggled up warmly in his lap. “Close your eyes and rest, _atti_ ,” he urged her softly, keeping his voice low due to the pounding he could feel through the weak almost-mating-bond, his cheeks heating up the moment he realized he’d used yet another Saiyan term of endearment on her without his beast being in control.

“But Turles, we need to find a way to save you,” Usagi protested weakly, her eyes shut against the light and what wasn’t quite a migraine, but was definitely close. “We shouldn’t needlessly take breaks.”

 _I’m not even worth a headache, doesn’t she realize that? I killed my own fucking family, and here she is, trying to save me anyway._ “Just rest,” he finally breathed, his voice choked with unshed tears as he thought of little Zangya. _I won’t let him do to Usagi what I did to the rest of my family,_ he vowed silently. _I swear it on my tail. I’ll kill myself before I let that happen._

 _Good to know you’ve finally gotten your priorities straight, boy,_ his beast rumbled approvingly.

Turles was about to half-heartedly tell his beast to shut the fuck up when the door to the library opened, and when Bojack entered with a tray of food, the Saiyan held a finger to his lips in a request for quiet. “She has a headache from all the reading,” he informed the Hera-jin in a whisper, knowing he would be heard by those giant pointed ears.

“I’ll see if I can’t dig up some painkillers for the lass,” Bojack answered before setting the tray on the coffee table in front of the couch. “In the meantime, I guarantee you that some food will do the both of you a lot of good.”

“He’s right, Usa,” Turles urged her, taking a plate from the table when Bojack offered it and settling it in her lap, his hand guiding a bite to her lips. “Eat for me, _atti_. It’ll probably help your head.”

Too weak from the pounding in her skull to argue, Usagi rolled onto her side and curled into him, her eyes slipping shut in total trust as she opened her mouth obediently whenever she felt something pressing to her lips. Soup came first, interspersed with bites of bread, then some meat, then finally fruit and cheese, and when it was all finished, she allowed herself to just keep her eyes closed as she snuggled into him and he purred for her, the sound soothing and hypnotic, lulling her into a light doze.

“Sleep while I eat, my goddess,” Turles encouraged her as he finally allowed himself to eat something now that she was satisfied and full, her breathing deep and slow as she sagged into him and drifted.

“Here you go, lad,” Bojack offered while the host of Chaos was woofing down the remainder of the tray as quickly as possible without jarring the female in his lap awake. “Give her this.”

Taking the pair of small white pills from the blue hand presenting them, Turles grunted his thanks before gently shaking the blonde. “Usa… wake up, _atti_ ,” he urged her gently.

Arching into the hand idly cruising up and down her back, Usagi cracked her eyes open and wordlessly accepted the pills he pressed to her lips, along with a swallow of tea, too miserable to argue or even question the medicine’s composition or origin. “Arigato,” she breathed in her native language, her eyes closing once more when he nuzzled the crown of her head and kissed her shoulder.

The pirate that had raised the host of Chaos was watching them closely and didn’t miss a single thing—not the easy kiss, nor the familiarity of the hand gently petting her as she dozed back off in complete trust, with not even a hint of hesitance or wariness in her demeanor. The way Turles’s beast was purring for her comfortingly was also noted, and Bojack couldn’t help but let his lips twitch up in something akin to fatherly pride for the young warrior he’d helped raise. “You felt the pull for her, didn’t you, lad?”

Turles considered lying, but the temptation was fleeting and he just sighed and nodded. “Yeah, Bo. I did.”

“You don’t deserve her,” he drawled out teasingly, “but I suppose she’s stuck with you… thankfully for you though, she cares about you an awful lot. And you about her…?”

Unable to stop the color from rising in his cheeks, Turles nodded as he turned his gaze to the sleeping angel in his lap, his fingers trailing through the golden tresses. “I wasn’t thinking last night and… and I called her _r’sha_ ,” he admitted with a touch of embarrassment. “And it wasn’t just my beast, either. That one was on me.”

“Nothin’ wrong with admitting you’re in love, Turley. I thought Bido had pounded that into your head enough for it to stick after you gave us that whole line about Saiyans not expressing positive emotions. Dumbest shit I ever heard of.”

“Not when it’s done to protect the people you care about,” Turles shot back defensively.

“There aren’t any enemies here, Turles. You don’t have to be indifferent to keep someone from targeting her… might do ya a bit of good to let her know you care, too. Women like to hear it… ok, _not_ Galaxia, but I tell her all the same whether she likes it or not, and she finally stopped punching me in various soft spots for it after the first month or two.”

“Bojack, I have to be indifferent to keep _Chaos_ from targeting her,” the Saiyan informed him quietly. “Sooner or later he’s going to break free, and when that happens… if he kills her, I want it to be quick. If he somehow manages to overpower her and he knows about my feelings for her, he’ll do it slowly. He’ll make her suffer just to make me suffer. I betrayed him… and Chaos isn’t going to take that betrayal lightly.”

“And if Cosmos wins?”

“Then I’m dead and she’ll never have to wonder what could have been,” Turles sighed, kissing Usagi’s forehead as he wondered for the millionth time just what in the hell he was doing with her. “If I tell her I care about her, she’ll only mourn me harder, Bo.”

Studying the seemingly young Saiyan warrior, Bojack noted the conflicted pain in his eyes and sighed. “You know, in any other situation I’d call ya retarded and tell ya to profess your undying love for the lass… but you’re right. Despite your horrible choices in life, lad… I’m proud of you. You’re actually thinking about someone besides yourself for the first time in a long time.”

“That remains to be seen,” Galaxia muttered as she strode in purposefully and set a new stack of books on the table next to the food tray. “I called in some favors and got these from the archives that came from Mercury’s library before it was destroyed during the Silver Millennium. They’re very, very old and fragile, so have Usagi shield them before you open them, ok? There might be valuable information in these and I don’t want to lose a chance at destroying Chaos forever just because your clumsy monkey fingers disintegrated the pages.”

Risking her ire, Turles snatched up her hand and gave it a squeeze. “I’m sorry,” he apologized sincerely, keeping her hand in his even when he felt it heat up in warning. “Galaxia, please, at least let me apologize. And thank you as well. I know Usagi’s thanked you for your hospitality, but I’d like to express my gratitude as well. Thank you for trusting me enough… for allowing me a chance to kill Chaos. Even if I die too, I’ll die at peace if I know that he won’t be able to come back.”

Floored by his sincerity, Laxi could only stare for a long moment, but she finally squeezed his hand in return and felt him release it. “Never said I trusted you, but you’re welcome. Bido and Mimi are here, by the way, they’re unpacking their things and they’re going to come help with all the reading.”

“Those two know this library like the back of their hands,” Bo remarked casually, choosing not to mention the way Laxi had shivered in fear when Turles had touched her. His intentions had been the best kind so there was no point in getting angry; he’d simply bring it up when Laxi wasn’t within earshot and ask the boy not to touch her again. Gods only knew how bad her night terrors would be tonight after that… the one she’d had the night before had been so bad that it had taken Bo hours to coax her back to sleep, even after making love to her twice.

That was the sign that Galaxia was truly terrified by Turles’s presence—instead of topping him and fucking his brains out as she usually did, she’d allowed Bojack to roll on top of her and love her slowly. Usually that sort of thing was only reserved for anniversaries or birthdays, but there had been a few instances when she’d been so scared or insecure about something that she’d allowed it, subconsciously communicating to her consort how much she trusted him to protect her when she was vulnerable, demonstrating how much she truly loved him.  

 _Never thought that gentle lovemaking could mean something’s wrong, but then I met Galaxia,_ Bojack silently mused. “Come on, love, let’s go help your sister and my brother unpack. I have a feeling that Turley’s going to need to feed Usagi, and if she’s half as stubborn as you are she won’t allow it while there’s other people watching.”

“Call when you’re ready to get back to work,” Galaxia told Turles as she nodded and strode out, her gown trailing the floor behind her.

Finally alone with Usagi, Turles went about waking her with a series of caresses and kisses, his eyes gentle when she cringed at the lighting in the library. “Dim lights,” he commanded the computer. “The pills should kick in any minute, _atti_ , but you really need to eat. If your head’s still hurting by the time you’re done eating, I’ll carry you to our room for a nap.”

“No,” she protested weakly, “we need to keep digging, Turles.”

“Mimette and Bido just arrived and they’re going to help, Usa. You can take a nap for a couple of hours and it won’t affect anything,” he assured her as he helped her sit up a little better and he reached for a bowl of soup on the tray. “No,” he breathed into her hair when she tried to take the bowl. “Just relax. Shut your eyes if the light’s still bothering you, _atti_. I’ll take care of you.”

Sensing his embarrassment through her empathy as well as his overwhelming need to take care of her, Usagi relented and sagged into him, exhausted by the throbbing in her temples. She opened her mouth for every bite, sighing into every kiss he occasionally gave her, savoring the tenderness in his hands as he petted and soothed her whenever she cracked open her eyes and cringed at the low lighting. “Thank you,” she finally breathed when he finished feeding her a plate of stir fry and she held up her hand to refuse the next thing he reached for. “You eat, Turles, you need to keep up your strength, too.” Usagi curled up in his lap like a cat then, dozing off as his purr lulled her back to sleep, and only woke when she felt herself being lifted and carried from the library. “Nuu… I’m fine,” she whined half-heartedly even as she turned into him and sighed against his chest, feeling a rush of warmth at how effortlessly he was carrying her in those strong, muscular arms.

“Oh, quit your bitching,” Turles chuckled, not oblivious to the faint scent of arousal coming from her, shifting his beast’s purr from a comforting rhythm into one that was far more hypnotic and seductive.

With the pills easing the ache in her temples, Usagi pulled Turles down into the bed with her and giggled when he immediately starting unbuttoning her shirt, his fingers tickling her ribs as he worked his way down to the top of her skirt.

She cracked her eyes open in the dark then and caught him watching her laughing, his eyes surprisingly soft and tender, his lips twitching up in a smile that matched his gaze. Her laughter died at that look and she returned it thoughtfully, her fingers delicately tracing his jaw as they just drank each other in, neither of them daring to move or speak for fear of shattering the moment.

 _I’m falling,_ he finally admitted to himself. _I’m actually falling in love with her._

“Turles,” she whispered after what seemed like a lifetime of just drinking each other in. “We really need to—“

He silenced her with a kiss, gasping at the rush he felt when their lips met, his mouth unhurried and undemanding as he simply kissed her for once without arousing her in any other way, his beast purring lovingly when she sighed into it and returned it, her hands tangling in his hair. “Usagi… I need you,” he finally breathed, his voice shaky and hardly above a whisper.

The vulnerability in his words and the way he was gazing down at her floored the moon princess, and try as she might to remember that they had pressing work to do, she couldn’t find it in her to deny him anything… not when he was looking at her like that, not when she could feel the raw emotion rolling off of him in nervous, self-conscious waves. If she turned him down, even gently, it would almost feel like a rejection of sorts, and she just couldn’t do that to him, not after finally acknowledging to herself that she was in love with him. “Turles…”

“You and me,” he whispered against her lips. “Just us, _atti_ …”

Her nod barely perceptible, she shifted to Serenity and kissed him tenderly. “I’m yours,” she sighed in surrender.

#######################################

Even an hour later, Turles still wasn’t fully satisfied and coaxed her back to bed by using his Saiyan speed to keep her from dressing when she left the bathroom, his mouth and his hands just as desperate and needy as they were gentle.

Overwhelmed by the intensity of his emotions flooding her empathy, Serenity could only surrender as she’d done several times already and melt into him, tears pricking the corners of her eyes every time he’d whisper something in Saiyan that sounded as rough as it was loving, the slow, deep movements of his cock matching his tone of voice.

She knew they were supposed to be working, but every warm kiss made her forget everything but him, and after a few minutes she finally gave up trying to focus on anything but his overpowering presence and the way he was downright worshipping her until she was breathless with pleasure.

When they were finally panting in the aftermath and just lying still in the dim lighting, Serenity looked up to find him watching her, her eyes softening at the look of reverence on his face. _He let me in,_ she realized. _And this is the only way he knows to express affection._ It certainly explained the tsunami of jumbled emotions she’d felt rolling through her as he’d loved her, and it definitely explained the confused, soulful look he was giving her and the way he’d taken her slowly and gently, not once suggesting anything kinky or even changing positions to fuck her senseless.

No, it had been like last night, it had been just the two of them without any emotional restraints… and she had to admit that she was getting addicted to such honesty and raw feeling while they shared their bodies. “Turles…”

“Shut up,” he sighed good naturedly, his purr rolling hard as he leaned in and his tongue swiped a bit of blood from where his canines had punctured her shoulder, his hands trembling slightly as he remembered how very close he’d come to fully marking her. The four tiny punctures had occurred thanks to a weak moment during which he’d whispered “mine” just as she’d come for him, and when she’d clutched at him and moaned that she was his, he’d damned near fully lost control.

His beast had been the hero, usurping control for several minutes while Turles got himself under control, inwardly reeling at how badly he’d wanted nothing more than to mark her as his, everything else be damned. He would have, too, if not for his beast’s intervention; the moment his canines had pierced her bruised shoulder she had cried out in rapture and come so hard that he’d actually felt some of her pleasure through the link those punctures had created, and Turles was still thanking his beast for stopping him, even in the afterglow.

_I did it for her, boy, not you._

_I know,_ Turles sighed, well aware that his beast was still bearing a grudge for trying to have it destroyed. _Which is why I’m thanking you._ “Rest,” he rumbled before kissing her once more, savoring the taste of her as their tongues lightly danced, fighting down an erection when he felt his cock twitching in response to her lingering arousal. “I’ll wake you in a couple hours, _atti_ ,” he promised her as he pressed his lips to the crescent moon on her forehead.

“Kay,” Serenity replied sleepily, too satisfied and relaxed to argue, smiling up at him dreamily as he tucked the covers around her snugly, dazed by the heavy warmth coursing through her as a result of feeling his emotions through the partial mark.

Turles dressed slowly, fighting the desire to climb back in the bed with the golden-haired goddess, but when he was nearly overcome by temptation and turned to do just that, he found her sleeping soundly, her mouth already opening and a snore jarring him from any romantic notions he might have been having. “Phhht, she’s nearly as loud as a roaring _wer’kha_ ,” he snickered as he found his muscle shirt and threw it back on.

He was unsurprised by the fist that nailed him in the jaw the moment he walked back into the library, and with a heavy sigh he rubbed at his face and grimaced. “Way to ruin an afterglow,” he muttered. “I deserved it, though.”

“You’re lucky Bojack explained everything!” Bido roared furiously, blue fists clenched in rage as he was swamped by the memory of Hera’s destruction and he fought down the urge to try and strangle the life out of the Saiyan he’d helped his brother raise.

“Alright, alright, ya said just one, Bee,” Bojack drawled out, grimacing at his older brother’s posture. Bido wasn’t just pissed, he was livid, and while he had the tendency to be the less impulsive of the two of them, he was still a force to be reckoned with if someone actually managed to make him angry.

“I think I want more than one,” Bido ground out, stalking towards his target only to come to a skidding halt when delicate hands yanked at his arm.

Kissing his wrist, Mimette shook her head as she frowned up at her husband, and when he clenched his teeth and looked over at Turles again she sighed and stepped between the two. “You’re really going to risk waking Chaos just because you want to beat the hell out of him? You’re going to risk it in the palace… right in front of my sister, who was possessed by him for years? Please don’t risk divorce so soon after getting married to me, Bido. I love you, but if you make my sister have a meltdown…”

                Galaxia had to hide a smug smirk upon hearing that her baby sister still loved her more than she loved Bido, and after studying Turles she stood and put herself between the Saiyan and the Hera-jin as well—only with her back to the latter. There wasn’t a chance in hell she was turning her back on the host of Chaos. “Besides, we need him concious for this, remember?”

                “Concious for what?” Turles asked slowly, unable to stop himself from edging back towards the door, only to feel a wall of muscle stopped him cold. “Bojack?”

                “No worries, lad, have a seat. Mimette had an idea, and since Laxi’s willing to go along with it, it must not be completely insane.” Bojack gestured towards the couch then and patiently waited for Turles to take a seat, sighing at the paranoid, hunted look in his eyes. “You’ve got to trust us.”

                “Hard to when you’re boxing me in like this,” Turles answered, the hairs on his tail bristling. “If you’re going to let Bido just beat me to within an inch of my life, then get it over with. I deserve it and I’ll even hold still for it, but I’d prefer it if you just be straight forward with me.”

                “Nothing like that,” Mimette replied as she sat down on the couch next to him and ignored the way Bido stiffened, clearly not happy about her getting too close to Chaos. “Hold still, this will feel weird.”

                Turles immediately jumped when her hand touched his face and he felt her in his head, but strong hands were restraining him in less than a second and he trembled when she just ignored him and started rummaging around in his thoughts as if they were no more than files packed into boxes. _What are you doing!?_

 _Looking for answers. Hush and hold still and I’ll try not to leave you with a migraine,_ she told him gently before she went back to work, only to freeze at the sight of a dark tear in space towards the back. _Is that where he is?_

 _Yes, don’t go back there!_ Turles practically screamed at her. _If you wake him—_

 _I won’t disturb him,_ Mimette promised, keeping to the front of his mind and the thoughts floating all around her like masses of freshly blown bubbles. _Though examining him is part of my idea, I’m going to need Laxi’s help for that. Maybe Usagi’s, too._

 _Just don’t go back there,_ Turles murmured, half in and half out of his own mind as he felt something being pressed to his lips and a strong drink being poured down his throat. He gave a token struggle at that but the hands pinning him to the couch were firm, and he finally gave up fighting when it was clear that more than one person was holding him down. _Out… I want you out…_

Noting the way the newest thought bubbles were growing fuzzy, Mimette knew that whatever he’d just been given was strong and she gave Turles a sympathetic look. _Sorry, I honestly didn’t think you’d protest having me in here quite so much. I guess I should have asked first. I’ll hurry up._ Not wanting a violent reaction out of him, she pointed towards the back of his mind and the portal and gestured to the bubbles surrounding it. _I won’t go in, but I really need to look at those; some of Chaos’s thoughts might be mixed in._

 _None of them contain a way to defeat him,_ Turles slurred. _You don’t think I haven’t tried, woman!?_

 _No, but I think you might have missed a hint that an outsider wouldn’t,_ she answered as she went right to those memories and started rifling through them. _Sometimes another person’s perspective is all you need to solve a problem, Turles._ She felt the odd sensation of his body relaxing around her, but just as she’d sighed in relief and thanked the gods for his cooperation, she felt something darker coming up behind her and breathing down her neck.

                That… that couldn’t be Chaos, could it? Wasn’t he in the hole? _Turles?_ She squeaked, daring to turn when she heard something like a horse snorting into her hair and felt the huff that went with it. Golden eyes wide at the sight of dark fur, Mimi craned her neck to stare at ruby-colored eyes and a mass of teeth that she’d never forget as long as she’d live, and when it let loose a full-throated roar she thought she’d die of terror.

                She didn’t have time to die, though, she was too busy trying not to fall off the couch when she was picked up and chucked right out of Turles’s head by the monster. Mimette clung to whomever had caught her and shook from fright, so scared she couldn’t speak even though her nose recognized her husband’s cologne and identified her rescuer as Bido.

                “What the fuck, Turles!?” He roared over at the host of Chaos.

                “Heh… _d’in m’yo, kio m’yo_ ,” he mumbled drunkenly, mentally fistbumping his better half before turning his glazed eyes to the giant blue pirates that were glaring at him. “Kio didn’t like being brain raped any more than I did and kicked her out.”

                “You need to keep your gods damned beast under control!” Bido yelled as he cradled his shaking wife to his chest.

                “And you need to keep your woman out of my fucking head!” Turles snapped back, drunk enough not to care about any retaliation as he struggled against Bojack’s death grip on him and tried to get up just so he could throw a few punches. “She’s fucking lucky that Kio didn’t rip her apart and shred the remains! She would have been left as a vegetable! And don’t give me that look, Bido, you knew goddamned well about my beast and you let your wife walk right into my head without any warning! This is _your_ fault, _not mine_! Next time at least ask someone before you go rummaging around in their secrets!”

                Wiping at her tears, Mimette finally found her voice and swallowed hard as she dared to face the very pissed off Saiyan still being restrained by her brother-in-law. “Turles,” she whispered shakily, “I won’t tell her. I swear it.”

                “Tell who what?” Bido growled.

                “Tell Usagi that he’s madly in love with her,” Laxi supplied dryly. “Everyone knows except for her… and apparently you, too, but you haven’t seen the two of them together yet. You would have figured it out the moment you laid eyes on them.”

                “I… I also saw…” Mimi swallowed again, her eyes filling with fresh tears. “I saw Hera… Bido, he’s telling the truth, Chaos knocked him out and took control of him. I saw it all through Chaos’s eyes for a few seconds and Turles had _nothing_ to do with it.”

                “He still let the bastard in in the first place,” Bido rumbled, his tone gentle as he examined his wife carefully for any injuries. Finding none, he gave her a tender kiss, his fingers running through her short hair, and when he set her on her feet he placed himself between her and Turles. “I’m not as forgiving as Bo, but I’m willing to put aside any grudges until we’ve helped you kill Chaos,” he offered, holding out his hand in an offer to shake.

                “Fine,” Turles spat, sitting up as Bojack and Galaxia released him, only to sway in place when he sat up. “Fuck,” he breathed, “how much did you give me, Bo? Feels like I drank a whole bottle of Bujin’s homebrew.”

                “It was,” he muttered, setting the empty bottle on a table in his line of sight. “We’ve been pouring it down your throat for the last hour and a half whenever you’d struggle, lad. I’d forgotten about that alcohol tolerance of yours.”

                “Hour and a half?”

                “Think of it as a dream,” Mimette answered softly, trembling less now that Bido was between her and Turles. “It doesn’t seem like long, but it’s longer than you’d imagine. Time moves differently in dreams.”

                “Oh… fuck, I need to go wake Usagi up, I promised her I’d get her up in an hour or two,” he mumbled, suddenly completely focused on her energy signature and stumbling off of the couch and towards the door.

                Bojack caught him smoothly when he tripped over his own feet and fell, and even though Turles was only six inches shorter than him, the blue pirate carried him back to the couch like a ragdoll. “Laxi can go wake her. We’re going to need her help for the fun part, anyway.”

                “Nooo,” Turles slurred. “Bo, nooo… Usa can’t be in my head… she’ll _see_ …”

                “She’ll only see if she touches your thoughts,” Mimi assured him, finally daring to step around her massive husband to address Turles directly. “Just ask her not to touch them.”

                It was simple enough and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Usagi would never violate his privacy, so Turles just sagged into the cushions and nodded. “Get her… better we do it now while I’m wasted, especially if you’re going to risk stirring him up.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the best fans in the world, simple as that.
> 
>  
> 
> And without further ado, I bring you a much-waited chapter for a much-waited fic!! Enjoy!

                It took Galaxia over a quarter of an hour to wake Usagi, and after fighting her tooth and nail and finally dumping a glass of water over her head and dragging her from the bed to the floor, Sailor Cosmos was finally in the library and wondering what in the hell they’d done to Turles. “The fuck, Laxi!?” She yelled as she rushed to his side and checked him over, fighting down the instinct to use her light and heal him.

                “Relax,” Bojack chuckled. “He’s just drunk as hell. We didn’t hurt him, lass.” A point to Turles’s bruised jaw and a blue-eyed glare only made him point to the wall of blue muscle standing behind her, and Bo just grinned and shrugged when Bido mouthed ‘traitor’ in his direction.

                “I’ll refrain from hitting him again, Majesty,” Bido drawled out before giving her a courtly bow. “But I daresay he had it coming.”

                “Eh… no argument there,” she managed before turning back to the Saiyan in question to find him smiling up at her lopsidedly. “Turles, are you alright?”

                “Mmhmm… I’m great. And you’re… so _beautiful_ ,” he sighed happily.

                “Yup. He’s hammered,” Cosmos giggled despite her efforts not to.

                “Can I hammer _you_?” He asked suggestively, his voice slurring as he waggled his eyebrows after trying to wink, only to fail after several attempts, unable to do so without closing both of his eyes at once, much to Cosmos’s obvious amusement. Normally he would’ve minded the dancing mirth in her eyes at his expense, but in his current state of inebriation, Turles was merely happy to see her smiling, her eyes sparkling with all of the feelings she harbored for him but wouldn’t admit aloud.

                “When you’re sober, sure,” Cosmos snorted. “Now… what did you guys call me in here for? Surely not because Turles got drunk while I was sleeping.”

                “No, we got him drunk while I was in his mind,” Mimette admitted. “It was the only way to restrain him, but then his beast threw me out rather… um… forcefully.”

                “Kio says _you_ can come in,” Turles mumbled, only to bark out a hearty, drunk laugh a moment later. “Hahaha… oh gods, Usa, you’re gonna be inside of me! …and… strangely enough…? I’m turned on by the thought,” he finished with a surprised blink and wide eyes when he felt his cock twitch. “Usa… I felt it move!” He whispered loudly, his eyes as big as saucers as he stared down and watched himself pitch a slight, quarter-mast tent on his fatigues. “Whoa… holy shit.”

                “Wow… you are really, _really_ drunk,” Cosmos managed as she fought down a laugh of her own, tempted to join in with Laxi and the blue pirates despite the gravity of what they were about to do. A lopsided grin made her giggle, though, and when he beckoned to her she couldn’t help but kneel at his side to find out what he wanted.

                “Usa… I want you inside of me,” he whispered loudly, keeping a straight face just long enough for her to gape at him and blush brightly. Turles then dissolved into hysterics—the kind of boisterous, giggling hysterics that all good-natured drunks are known for, the type of hysterics that can sometimes go on and on for an hour if the drunk finds the joke funny enough… even if they’re the _only_ one that finds it funny— and after a good, long laugh he sighed happily as he smiled up at her, his expression suddenly peaceful and thoughtful. “Gods… you’re perfect, you know that?” He sighed. “So perfect… so beautiful.” His hand cupped her jaw then and he kissed her tenderly, the scent of alcohol strong on his breath. “I don’t deserve you at all, _r’sha m’yo_ … but when you get back… I want all of you. I want you for my mate. I know we can’t,” he added sadly, “that you won’t be able to kill me if we do, even in self-defense when Chaos takes over. So… just for one night. Would you give me that, _atti_? Would you be my mate for one night?”

                Knowing by the look in his eyes that the boy he’d raised was about to continue and say something even sweeter and possibly make Usagi forget the current situation in lieu of going back to the bedroom for some tender lovemaking, Bojack saved the day by tapping the Saiyan’s forehead and frowning. “You gonna sweet talk your lady and make eyes at her for the rest of the night, or are we gonna get to work, lad?”

                “Can I do both?” He asked hopefully.

                “Sure, stare at her all you want while she’s running around in your head,” Laxi snorted as she approached and knelt beside her cousin. “Come on, Mimi, let’s get this show on the road before I lose my nerve.”

                “She’s right,” Cosmos agreed softly before kissing Turles’s forehead and giving him a tender smile. “Let’s do this now and do it quickly.”

                The men watched as all of the ladies immediately tranced out, and Turles sputtered for a moment when he felt them in his head. “Damn it, I forgot to tell her not to touch the bubbles.”

####################################

                “Don’t worry,” Cosmos assured him from inside of his head, “I’m trying very hard not to. And thank you, Turles, for letting us in. I know that’s _not_ an easy thing to allow; even I’d have a hard time allowing someone open access to all of my memories and thoughts.”

                _Anything for you, princess,_ Turles slurred, getting sleepy from all of the alcohol.

                Blushing at the wave of emotion she felt rushing through his mind, Cosmos acted as if Mimette and Galaxia hadn’t felt it and ignored the grins directed at her as she weaved through the bubbles and went straight to the dark portal towards the back. “Alright… Laxi, can you handle this?”

                Her good humor gone in a flash, the queen of the Amazons joined her cousin and trembled as she stared into the blackness of the portal. “Swear to me that you won’t let him take me again,” she whispered fearfully. “That if he somehow wakes up, you’ll kill me immediately just to keep that from happening.”

                “It _won’t_ happen,” Cosmos assured her. “Galaxia, Mimette wouldn’t have asked you to come along if she thought you would be in any danger, and neither would I.”

                “Just swear it,” she hissed in reply. “You always keep your word, Usa, and that’s what I want right now. Your word that you won’t let Chaos take me again and that you’ll kill me if necessary to keep that promise.”

                “Fine. I swear it,” the goddess of the stars conceded. “Chaos will never take you again, you have my oath. Now… I guess I’ll go first.”

                She hadn’t been sure what she would find, but Cosmos was surprised by how contained Chaos’s darkness was down in that basement-like hole in Turles’s mind, careful to skirt the dark aura her nemesis exuded, afraid that if she came into contact with it she’d wake him. “Don’t touch _anything_ ,” she whispered when Galaxia and Mimette followed, the former of the two trembling visibly with terror, her golden eyes wide even as her sister soothed her with gentle words and a squeeze of her hand. “It’s alright, Laxi, he’s contained. Just stay back for a moment while I check things out.”

                Sure enough, Chaos was sleeping deeply, the seething mass of black energy calm and still when Cosmos dared to probe it with a light touch, and when she was done confirming that he was fully unconscious, she stepped back and summoned her own silver aura, quickly constructing a bright cage and placing it around him. “There. That will alert me if he stirs, and it’ll stay here even after we’ve left,” she murmured before pointing upwards. It would also contain Chaos a little while longer if she’d done her magic right, but since she’d never tried such a thing before, Cosmos wasn’t a hundred percent sure that it would work.

                “That’s it?” Laxi asked incredulously once they were out of the void and her cousin began building a second cage around the black tear in Turles’s mind. “I thought we were going to try and kill him.”

                “We can’t kill him without killing Turles and myself in the process, Galaxia. It’s not that easy. I don’t think I can even chuck him back in the Cauldron without killing Turles,” she added with a touch of fear. “And… I don’t want that.”

                “I hate to tell you, Usa, but the ending of this story won’t be a good one, no matter how hard we all try to give you a happily ever after,” Mimette whispered sadly. “No matter how this plays out, someone will die, be it you or him… or both of you.”

                “I know,” Cosmos breathed, her voice choking on tears, “so please don’t remind me. Let me hope right up until the very end… that’s all I ask.”

                “We’ll help you, Usa. Out of anyone I’ve ever known, you deserve happiness more than most, especially after all you’ve sacrificed,” Galaxia murmured as she hugged her little cousin in a rare display of tender affection. “If there’s anything I can do—short of taking Chaos inside of myself, that is—I’ll do it. I don’t like Turles at all, but it’s not him that I’m doing it for. It’s you.”

                “Thanks, Laxi,” Cosmos said softly, trying for a smile and failing. “Now come on, I’ve done all I can and I don’t think it would be polite to linger in Turles’s head.”

                Fluffing her hair, Mimi shrugged sheepishly and nodded towards the front. “Yeah, I feel kinda bad about— AAAH! OH GODS, IT’S THAT THING AGAIN!” She shrieked when Kio appeared behind Cosmos. “Usa, look out!”

                Without a bit of fear, Cosmos turned and craned her neck to look up into those ruby eyes, trying her best for a smile even though she was still trying not to cry at the thought of living without Turles once it was all over. “Kio. It’s good to finally meet you in the flesh… so to speak.”

                “Usa _m’yo_ ,” he rumbled in reply, his eyes locked on her face as he cupped it in a furry, ape-like hand, the claw on his thumb tracing her full lower lip. “ _F’ri shi’or_. Go,” he added gruffly to the sisters, barely turning his head to acknowledge their presence. “I wish to speak with Usagi alone.”

                “I’m fine,” Cosmos assured them as Kio wiped at her tears, giving them a watery smile before they disappeared. “What did you want to speak to me about, Kio?”

                “Many things, Usa _m’yo_. Come,” he ordered gently, tugging her along towards a grouping of bubbles and waving at them with his claws. “I think it’s easier to just show you. Touch one… go ahead,” he encouraged her when she hesitated. “They’re all about you.”

                “No, Kio. I shouldn’t. This is private,” Cosmos insisted, only for him to take her hand and lay it on the closest memory.

                The disorientation nearly made her retch—one moment she was standing in a room in Turles’s mind, and the next moment she was back in the bedroom they shared just down the hall, curled up in the bed, her head pillowed on a warm, soft breast. _Gods, I called her_ r’sha _,_ she heard herself think, half in awe and half in terror of what it meant.

                “Fuck it,” she murmured as she curled tighter to the wonderfully female body she was snuggling and she felt a pair of arms tugging her closer, the hold protective and possessive and everything she’d ever dreamed of.

                _Just you and me._

_No Chaos, No Cosmos._

_Just us._

She was examining the soft swell of a shoulder then, the skin broken in several small places, and she sighed lovingly as she nuzzled it and the body against her began to stir. “Did I hurt you?”

                Hearing her own voice as low and masculine, Cosmos realized that she was seeing that morning through _his_ eyes, hearing _his_ thoughts, feeling _his_ emotions, and she was amazed to feel so much undiluted softness from him.

                So much _love_.

                Turles was very deeply, irrevocably… _in love_. With _her_.

                Reeling from her epiphany, Cosmos withdrew sharply from the memory, trembling at the amount of emotion she’d experienced as Turles. “Kio,” she breathed as she felt his warmth engulfing her from behind, his claws whispering over her stomach and then drawing a line up between her breasts and to her throat, his touch just as tender as it was hungry and possessive. “What does _r’sha_ mean?”

                “ _Literally_ , it means ‘beloved,’” he sighed as he bent his head to nip at her shoulder. “It’s meant to substitute for ‘dearest” or ‘sweetheart’ in our language, but… it means much, _much_ more than that to Turles since you’re the only one he’s ever said it to.”

                “Does it mean…?” Try as she might, she couldn’t finish the question, and when he turned her in his arms and she felt a claw tip her chin up, she fearlessly met Kio’s ruby eyes.

                “For us… yes. It’s usually the closest a Saiyan will ever come to saying it,” he rumbled before dipping his face to her shoulder once more. “ _Sh m’yo… r’sha m’yo… k’sha m’yo_ ,” he sighed, uttering each statement between gentle nibbles to the bruised skin beneath her fuku. “My woman. My love. My mate,” he translated when she only gazed up at him in shock. “We nearly marked you last night and today,” he continued as he palmed her shoulder, “but we can’t, even as much as we want to. The loss of us would kill you if we died in the fight with Chaos. So afterwards, if we both make it out…?”

                “Turles wants something permanent?” She asked hesitantly, afraid to hope, terrified that if she ever brought up the subject with him that he’d flip out on her or give her the cold shoulder.

                “Yes, he does,” Kio assured her, “but we can’t. Not until Chaos is gone. And I’ll admit, Usa… it doesn’t look good. The books in that library don’t have anything in them and we both know it. We’re wasting our time reading them when we could be thinking up a plan of our own to separate him from me and the boy. We’ve got one good idea, too, but we don’t want to get our hopes up about it. I’m sure you understand.”

                “I do, Kio,” she admitted, tears filling her eyes at the sound of her own hopelessness. Gods damn it, she was supposed to be the Light of Hope! Surely their cause was a lost one if even Cosmos couldn’t hope! “But honestly… I’ve got nothing. I don’t know what to do!”

                “Then if this idea of ours doesn’t work… help us enjoy the time we have left,” Kio purred soothingly. “If we can’t come up with another plan to eject Chaos without killing us, then… then I’d like nothing more than to just be your mate for the next twelve days, even if we can’t share a mating bond. Turles feels the same, even if he won’t say it.”

                “I know,” she murmured into the furry abdomen she was pressed against. “I’d like that, too, Kio.”

                “Good. I promise to be the best mate you could ever hope for, _r’sha_ , even if our time together is short. Now go,” Kio rumbled as he nuzzled her hair, then dipped his furry face to the star on her forehead, flicking his tongue against it in the only version of a kiss he was capable of in his current form. “We love you, Usagi. Turles might never say it but he feels it more strongly than he could ever put into the common tongue. No matter what happens… remember that. You _need_ to remember that.”

                Swallowing down bittersweet tears, Cosmos managed a smile for Turles’s beast and kissed his toothy mouth. “I love you, too,” she whispered with every ounce of her heart, happy to finally be able to say it to Turles in some fashion, even if the moment was as infuriatingly hopeless as it was joyful.

############################################

                “…yeah, but it took a lot out of her to be in for that long and—hey, she’s waking up.”

                “Finally, I was starting to actually worry.”

                “Usa _m’yo_ , talk to me. Are you alright? …say something, sweetheart, you’re scaring me,” Turles whispered shakily when she only groaned and held her forehead.

                “Back off, “ Galaxia grumped as she pushed him back and held her hand to Cosmos’s forehead, filling her with healing fire just as she had for Turles to take care of his hangover. “There, you should be fine, now. You were just in his head for too long.”

                “How long?” Cosmos murmured groggily as she opened her eyes to find everyone looking down at her with various levels of concern written on their faces.

                “About twelve hours,” Mimette supplied. “What were you two doing in there!?”

                “Just talking,” Cosmos lied smoothly, unwilling to admit in front of Turles that she’d looked into one of his memories. That had to be the reason why she’d been in so long—a dream within a dream felt awfully short, but something told her that had taken hours. “We were trying to come up with a way to stop Chaos… but we’ve got nothing,” she added hopelessly. “Kio said that you had one idea, though?”

                “Yeah, I got one idea, but it may wind up just getting me killed,” he replied dryly. “There’re these wish balls on my little brother’s planet, on the other side of the universe. Only problem is… I kind of tried to kill everything there about twenty years after Chaos and I got together. He wasn’t happy… and you won’t be too thrilled, either, honestly.”

                “Why would I be mad?” Serenity asked once she’d detransformed to conserve power.

                “Because he lives on Earth.”

                Part of Serenity wanted to be upset with Turles for trying to destroy the Earth, but she brushed that notion aside. He’d been influenced by Chaos, and besides that, they had little time to waste on getting angry over things that couldn’t be changed. “Let me get my things together and we’ll leave at once.”

                “Mimi and I will fetch enough food to get you two through for a week,” Galaxia offered, pausing to peck her cousin on the lips since she probably would never get another chance to do so. “Love you, kiddo. I’ll meet you back here in five minutes. Bo and Bi, you two say your peace with Turles while you have the opportunity,” she told them flatly before turning and leaving with her sister.

                “Yes, ma’am,” Bojack chuckled.

##########################################

                “You alright, princess?” Turles asked after Usagi had turned fully around in a circle to observe the green, flower-flecked field they’d landed in.

                “Yeah… just… nostalgia,” she whispered emotionally. “It’s just as beautiful as I remember it. It makes me wish I’d come back to visit, but I wasn’t sure if I could ever see Earth again without having some kind of nervous breakdown.”

                “If you start feeling like it’s too much, then go and I can teleport myself out,” Turles reminded her, mulling over what it would be like once Chaos wasn’t inside of him anymore. Losing the ability to teleport would be a drawback and would likely make him a little crazy at first, but it was a small price to pay. “Oh—damn, the cavalry’s coming,” he murmured as he felt seven strong kis heading their way from three different directions. _Don’t mean harm. Come… peace,_ he stuttered out in ki language, screwing up his face in deep thought as he tried to recall it from his youth. _Help? Need help. Am I… doing… right?_

“What are you doing with your ki?” Usagi asked curiously as she felt it pulsing, ebbing, then peaking in a strange pattern.

                “Speaking. Badly, at that. But the second highest ki headed towards us has lost some of its edge, so I think he understood. Kakarot, on the other hand… huh… the weakest of them feels so _familiar_ ,” he added, confused by it as he tried to deduce where in the hell he’d felt it before. “Who…”

                “TUUUUUURLEEEEEEEEEY!”

                Turles got his answer when he was suddenly glomped by a flying golden hairball and tackled to the ground, and he could only stare in wonder as he was smooched loudly on the lips right before he was headbutted soundly. “OW! What the serious fuck!?”

                “Baby brother!”

                “Wait… _Raditz_!? What the—I thought you were DEAD!?”

                Before Turles could get an answer, Raditz was ripped right off of him and the darker skinned Saiyan found himself pinned beneath his twin, a ki ball held to his throat as he gazed up into emerald eyes filled with the promise of death. “Oh, come on, Kakarot. Don’t be that guy,” Turles huffed impatiently.

                “Oh, I am **_so_** being _that guy_ right now,” Goku ground out, ignoring his oldest brother when Raditz told him to get off, disregarding Vegeta as well when he said the same. “If you think for a second that I’m going to give you the chance to grow another Tree of Might here, then you’ve—“

                “Please… could you let him go?”

                The soft, delicate hand on his wrist stopped him midsentence, and Goku turned his head to find himself face to face with the most beautiful woman he’d seen, her gentle blue eyes silently commanding him to back down. And despite his hatred for his older brother, Goku absorbed his ki blast and withdrew his hand. “Why should I? He tried to destroy my home. He tried to kill my son.”

                “Because it wasn’t him. Well… ok. It was him, but it wasn’t _him_ at the same time,” Usagi amended with a little shrug. “It’s a very long story—which we’ll gladly tell you—but right now we need your help. Kakarot, was it?”

                “Goku, actually,” he corrected her lightly. “And you seem nice. What is someone as pretty and nice as you doing with… _him_?”

                “That’s Sailor Cosmos,” a green man standing to the side rumbled, giving her a deep, respectful bow. “The protector of the universe, the Queen of the Stars.”

                “Usagi,” she replied, blushing modestly as she quickly returned the bow, unaccustomed to being recognized by a stranger. “And to answer your question, Goku, I’m trying to help Turles expel Chaos from his body. Chaos is part of the reason he tried to destroy your planet.”

                “About twenty years before I came here, I joined forces with a being known as Chaos in exchange for limitless power,” Turles continued. “And now I want him out.”

                “That was what… four hundred years ago?” Goku asked slowly. “Why change your mind now?” He needn’t ask the same question a second time; when Turles only looked wordlessly at Usagi with his heart in his eyes, it was plain to see why he’d changed his mind. Hell, the Earth’s number one savior knew all too well what love did to a power-hungry Saiyan Elite… Vegeta was living proof. Nappa and Raditz, too.

                “You want to use the dragon balls,” a tall, lavender-haired half-Saiyan guessed.

                Studying him for a long moment, Turles noted his jawline and his nose and smirked. So, Vegeta had bred? “Yes, Highness, if that’s alright with all of you?”

                “Piccolo?” Goku asked, immediately deferring to the Namekian since he seemed to know the beautiful, seemingly pure woman that had accompanied his brother to Earth.

                “If Cosmos needs the dragon balls, we dare not deny her. She can make or unmake the universe as she sees fit,” Piccolo informed him bluntly. “Thankfully for us, Cosmos isn’t at all like Lord Beerus. She isn’t known for an unjustified sense of entitlement, nor is she easily angered. She’s quite the opposite of him.”

                “Hm… I dunno, I _can_ be pretty spoiled when it comes to food,” Usagi chimed in at an attempt at levity. “Beerus and I definitely have _that_ in common. I’m stronger than him though, and like him, I love a good fight.”

                “Are you sure you don’t have some Saiyan in you, sweetheart?” Turles chuckled despite the lingering tension between them and the way his little brother was still poised to strike.

                “No, Turles,” Usa snorted, “I don’t have any Saiyan in me. Now come on—“

                “I can fix that if you’d like,” Turles teased with a grin and a wink, effectively setting Raditz to laughing hysterically—just as Turles knew he would—along with the younger prince and what looked to be Kakarot’s sons. Even Prince Vegeta spared the joke a smirk and a grunt of amusement before nodding towards the north.

                “Come on, then. Might as well eat something before we summon Shenron,” the prince offered, brief even when he was polite, immediately launching himself in the direction of home, leaving Turles and Usagi to decide whether or not to follow.

                “ _Ra’dir, ho ta’fr!_ Kakarot _k’sha tar en f’ai_!”

                “You’re doing that just to annoy me, aren’t you, Raddy?” Goku chuckled  as he stood and gave Turles one last, long look of warning, telling him with only his eyes that he would wreck him in every way possible if he attempted any violence while he was there.

                “Well, if you bothered learning the fucking language, Kaka, you would have known that I was complimenting Chi Chi’s cooking,” Raditz countered easily, giving his youngest nephew an affectionate noogie when Goten added something smart in Saiyan for good measure. “See, even the boy gets it! He’s been taking lessons from his favorite uncle!”

                “You’re my only unc—oh, wait,” Goten snickered sheepishly as his hand flew to the back of his head, “I guess you’re _not_ my only uncle, after all! Still my fave, though!”

                “Good answer, kid. Now get your ass home for supper! You’re not home often enough since you mated and it worries your mother!” Raditz ordered, grinning when Goten, Gohan and Trunks all flew after Vegeta.

                “Wait… your mate’s still alive?” Turles mumbled curiously. “I thought humans had short, shitty little lifespans.”

                “We wanted to give the Saiyan race a fighting chance,” Goku explained, biting back the urge to snap at Turles for all the havoc he’d brought with him the last time he’d come to Earth. “Chi Chi and Bulma weren’t interested in having more babies, but Vegeta and I didn’t want to lose them, so we wished for them to live as long as we did. The boys, Vegeta’s daughter, and all our grandchildren are all full-blooded Saiyans, though, just like us. They’re all given the choice when they come of age.”

                “I felt the pull for Bra and mated her a month after they wished me back,” Raditz said with a happy smile. “Vegeta was **_so_** pissed, dude!”

                “I can only imagine,” Turles replied, stunned to hear that Raditz had mated a princess.

                “And Nappa mated with—“

                “ _Nappa’s_ alive!?”

                “Yup. He lives up in the mountains with his little doctor lady and they haven’t come down since they started honeymooning six months ago. We just wished Nappa back about a year ago,” he added. “We waited because we weren’t sure how he’d behave, but once he’d gotten over the initial shock and Vegeta had knocked him into next Tuesday one good time, he was as docile as a kitten.”

                “A lot like _you_ ,” Goku trolled lightly.

                “Me? A kitten!? Baby brother, I’ll have you know that I’m a fucking _tiger_!” Raditz yelled, flexing for good measure before taking off into the air. “And I’m getting to the food before you!” He added before erupting into golden ki flames and shooting off at top speed.

                Turles and Usagi watched when Goku powered up as well and followed Raditz, yelling something about sushi rolls, leaving only Piccolo behind, who was rolling his eyes and waiting for the pair patiently. “Majesty, if you’ll follow me,” he stated respectfully as he lifted into the air, “I’ll hopefully get you there before they’ve eaten everything.”

                “Are you kidding me!?” Usagi squealed as she waved him over. “I’ve seen how a Saiyan eats! They’ll destroy all that food before we even get there if we waste time flying! Concentrate on our location and I’ll just teleport us!”

                Piccolo moved to obey but hesitated to touch Turles, sensing the darkness slumbering within him; even though it was buried deep, it was easy to feel, and the Namekian honestly wondered how the Queen of the Stars could hold his hand without her skin crawling.

                “Turles won’t hurt you or anyone else,” Usagi promised gently. “It’s alright, Piccolo.”

                “His aura unsettles me,” he admitted. “I felt it the first time he came to Earth, too. I mean no offense, Majesty, it’s just…”

                “It takes some getting used to,” she agreed, “especially if you’re sensitive to Chaos. But I promise you that Chaos is dormant right now. Knocked out, actually. It’s a long story, like we said.”

                Turles kissed her then, his lips twitching up in a smirk when Usa stiffened slightly in his arms and blushed, all too aware that Piccolo’s face had gone purple and that he was staring with wide, horrified eyes, especially when Usagi just sighed and leaned into a second kiss. “There. Now the most toenail-curling part of the story’s out of the way and the Namek won’t start freaking out in front of my brothers,” he chuckled, his eyes glittering with mirth when he nipped at her lower lip. “Now come on, I’m hungry and it’s been centuries since me and Raddy had an eating contest!”  

                “Come on, Piccolo, it’s ok,” Usagi giggled as she held out her hand. “Just take mine, you don’t have to touch Turles if you don’t want to. I don’t think he’s into guys anyway,” she added with a wink, laughing when the Namek turned an even deeper shade of purple. He did as he was told, though, and as soon as their hands made contact, she teleported them all to the destination that Piccolo was concentrating on, waving a bright and sunny hello to the raven-haired woman blinking at them in surprise from the stove. “Hi! I’m Tsukino Usagi, and this is—“

                “YOU! YOU’RE THAT BAD ONE THAT LOOKS JUST LIKE MY GOKU!”

                Usagi became Cosmos in a flash when Goku’s mate darted forward, engulfed in a bright red light, swinging a frying pan with every ounce of strength she could muster. But it met Cosmos’s staff with a heavy clanging noise, and the Queen of the Stars patiently stared Chi Chi down when she yelled out something in Chinese and drew back for another swing.


End file.
